la lune et l'arbre
by monalisa811
Summary: Oliver comes back at Hogwarts now as a teacher, Luna is a 7th year,they start falling for eachother,but Oliver is teacher and Luna is a student couldnt be , right? R and R New characters and a new quidditch team developing
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood yawned and got up from bed "Well that was a good rest"...That was Luna Lovegood or as many called her Loony Lovegood always optimistic,out of this world, always somewhere else,somewhere better,perhaps the moon,or Saturn,maybe Pluto too or yargo,it didn't matter as long as she was there by herself just her and a very old intimate friend called her mind. 

Luna walked to her door , there it was an envelope with her daily suscription to The Quibbler

Luna smiled and opened it "nice" she said and began reading it upside down of course

"hmm interesting"

After a couple of hours of intense reading Luna looked at the clock "shoot I'm gona be late for my first class and she quickly put on her robes,grabbed her books and headed to potions.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

0000

Oliver Wood woke up by the sound of a shrill voice

"Ollli!" "olli wake up dont pretend you don't hear me I know you're there"

"oh crap" said Oliver as he got up,he tripped with one of his books and fell hitting his head,the knock on the door persisted "what a nightmare!"

It was his two weeks girlfriend,honestly Oliver didn't know why he was still with her,all he wanted to do was to throw her of a window,and then maybe she would stop her daily whining about how he didn't listen to her and didn't care,what could Oliver do he really didn't listen to her and he didn't care,it was driving him nuts.Two miserable weeks and she already thogught she owned him.  
That was him ,Oliver Wood former captain of the Gryffindor team, thousands of girls just waiting for him to notice them even a little bit,but no here he was being chased by Brenda Stone who probably only wanted him for his "status" now what the hell is that?

"oh man ,come on Oliver just do it you know you could have it so much better"he told himself

He slowly opened the door still in boxers and looked at her disinterestedly

"oh Olli"Brenda said and pretended to blush and look away but Oliver knew she was still looking "you could have told me you weren't dressed!" she said and giggled

"whatever"said Oliver and shrugged "Look Brenda there's something I need to say"

"what is it Ollie-bunny?"

"I told you I hate that nickname,anyway I'm gonna be completely honest with you and I'm gonna let my true feelings out, IcantkeepgoingwiththisrelationshipandIwanttobreak up"said Oliver quickly"there I said it"

"what!"

And before she could say anything else Oliver shut the door and stood there so she wouldnt open it

"whoa"Oliver sighed "she was a tough one"

"Just don't forget to take your pills honey"yelled Oliver

And while Brenda just kept reminding Oliver of his mother and kicking the door he got dressed ,grabbed his books and jumped of the window


	2. Chapter 2

Luna ran through the hallways without even looking where she passed , her mind was only in one thing : Potions , 8:00 in the morning , Miss Prett.

" don't go so fast Loony you're gonna hit someone " but she didn't listen , she just ran faster and as it was expected she bumped into someone , a very strong young man , he had brown eyes and looked like he was in a hurry , then she recognized him it was neither but nor the less than Oliver Wood , former captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team ,but what was he doing here? he had graduated two years ago.

" oh I'm sorry are you alright ? said Oliver as he helped her up " I didn't see you there I was in a hurry you know ex-girlfriends " Oliver rolled his eyes

" I'm fine thanks, It was my fault really , forgive mi indiscretion but what do ex-girfriends have to do with you running like a madman ? "

" Oh you know loony-bipolar-schizophrenic ex-girfriends , things got bad , some whining , remindings of my mother , kicking , anyway in resume I had to jump of the window."

" wow " Luna gasped

" yeah crazy huh ?"

" yeah ,but give your ex my sympathy I understand her perfectly I am called Loony all the time"

"you're a funny girl , what's your name again? " Oliver frowned

"er. I haven't told you my name"

Oliver laughed "funny funny girl "

" what's so funny ?"

"nothing nothing , ok would you care to tell me what's your name?"

" Luna Lovegood or as you've heard Loony Lovegod "

" wow why would they be so mean with such a nice girl like you ?"

" well lets say I would never know how to get inside their minds "

" naa don't listen to them ,must be envy "

"envy ? mmm I don't think they could envy something from me"

" well I think they do , you're a very nice and funny girl"

"thanks , now what's your name again?"

" I havent told you my name yet " Oliver teased

They both laughed

Luna looked at her watch "oh shoot I'm late my class has already started "

" you're a student ?"Oliver looked surprised

" well yeah I gotta go "

Luna ran to her classroom

"wait...I can help"


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Lovegood what a surprise I thought you weren't coming ,now can I ask why are you late..again?" Miss Prett asked

"I'm sorry I have no excuse I.."Luna started

"she was with me" said a male voice.It was Oliver he had come to save her why was he so nice to her?

"I apologize for any disturbances like you very well know this is my first day here so I was asking Miss Lovegood where the teacher's room was"

"I understand this Mr.Wood but I begg you not to think that because you're the new quidditch teacher you have the right to interfere in my student's education"

"I understand and again sorry"said Oliver and he muttered a silent "you're welcome" to Luna

Gratefuly Luna sat on her chair "he's a teacher, I knew it" she muttered

"what?"Ginny said

"amm Oliver Wood ,he's a teacher here"

"well duh,didn't you read the flier,apparently our lovely new quidditch teacher moved his agenda to come and teach here at his old school after Dumbledore convinced him"

"well I did not know that"

"anyway why so interested? asked Ginny with a malicious smile

"oh Ginny not all the girls are like you you know" Luna answered playfully

"hey" she hit her arm playfully

"Miss Weasley,Miss Lovegood if you're not interested in the class perhaps you should leave with a bad grade of course"

"no need to, Miss Prett we are very interested" Ginny said

"yeah very, very extremely interested"

"ok" Miss Prett turned around and Ginny and Luna shared some giggles

00000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000000

"-and due to the fact that Madamm Sprout has been infected with a severe pneumonia we have decided to suspend the herbology class until she's better"Dumbledore said

There were claps everywhere, most of the students where very glad to hear that, one less matter to worry about,only Neville felt sad

"oh no, I hope she'll recover soon"

"who? that crazy lady you're not serius,she calls us her little mandrakes" Seamus said

"hey she's nice and she knows a lot about herbology"

"I think someone is in love" Dean Thomas added

"looks like it" Seamus said

"shut up you too , you only wished you knew about herbology like she does,she's a genius"

"ok you're really creeping me out dude" Seamus said

"sshh all of you,Dumbledore is giving a speech" Hermione whispered angrily

"geez" Dean said

Seamus mimicked Hermione ' dumbledore is giving a speech' moving his hands anxiously

Hermione glared at him

"fine, geez" Seamus said and leaned his head in his books

"---but we aren't gonna let you students get bored by giving you an hour free,we have decided to put you in another activitie of your choice,the choices are :quidditch, astronomy and arithmancy,since these three activities have showed a very low proportion of students interested on them"

Dumbledore continued "when you go to your common room there'll be three lists expecting you to put your name on one of them,these lists will be picked up next week to assign you to your new activity , and for now you can continue to eat your dinner"

"great " Luna groaned, "what am I gonna do,I've never been good with numbers, and everytime I try to open a telescope we always end up injured"

"who ends up injured?" Harry asked

"me and the telescope"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R and R .I want to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

AN:This is a long one because I'm introducing new characters yipee:)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna walked with Ginny and they sat on a bench near

"so have you thought about which class you're gonna take?" Ginny asked

"well, I really don't know, I mean there are so many options" Luna said sarcastically

Ginny laughed "oh come on Luna, there has to be something you're interested in"

"mm well lets see quidditch, astronomy and arithmancy" Luna sighed

"well arithmancy is where Hermione would be,but that sounds too boring"

"agree"

"astronomy could be fun"

"agree, but you know my thing with telescopes"

"oh Luna you have to get over it"

"no,no,no I can't"

"Luna"

"it's too painful, sorry Ginny"

Ginny sighed "well...how about quidditch?" Ginny asked nervously

"you do know I can't even carry a bludger"

"yeah,but you could learn, it's not so hard"

"for you,because you haven't played it"

"well, they always make it look so easy"

"yeah,but I highly doubt it is as easy as it seems"

"well,there's the fun, it would be like a challenge then"

"mmm, I don't know Ginny"

"Lunaaa" Ginny said with puppy eyes

"no,no,no"

"yees"

"no"

"yeees"

"noo"

"nooo"

"yess"

"argh" Luna hit her head "how could I fall for something so stupid"

Ginny giggled "stupid but it worked , we're gonna have soo much fun" Ginny grinned

"why don't I like this?"

"yipee, lets go,lets write our names on the lists" Ginny jumped in happiness and dragged Luna to the castle

"oh boy,what have I gotten myself into"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Luna's first quidditch class, she entered the pitch and saw a small kid, he was a readhead and has freckles on his nose, he came to her

"hi!" he said anxiously

"oh, hi" Luna replied "who are you?"

"my name is Ronnie, what's your name?"

"I'm Luna"

The kid stared at her wide eyed

"so, I'm just gonna go now"

"ok" the kid nodded really hard and touched his head " wow,that usually happens"

"oh"

"so, bye Luna"

"bye"

Luna continued walking and she saw Filch dragging a kid to the pitch, he was tall,very tall, had dark brown eyes and black messy hair, he didn't seem upset over what was going on, but he seemed pretty entertained , he looked at her and smirked

"---and next time you remember where the quidditch pitch is, it is not on the vegetable gardens, and don't think you've fool me, because I know" Filch leaned closer to the guys face and he fliched away " I know you were doing something, something bad, and I am going to find out what that is" Filch whispered

The kid just smiled innocently "I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Filch, I really didn't know where the quidditch pitch was, but now that you've showed me I must thank you"

Filch glared at the kid and stormed off , the kid smirked again and looked at Luna interested, he walked to her

"so, you're on the team?"

"ah?" Luna snapped "oh well, I'm not very good at this,but a friend of mine dragged me in so"

"what's your name?"

"I'm Luna , Luna Lovegood, and who are you?"

"who do you think?"

"well, I don't know, I've never seen you before"

"mm, I'm Zick" he said simply

"just Zick?"

"yep, just Zick"

"oh,ok"

They stood there, and Zick started to wander

"I hate uncomfortable silences" he said , Luna was about to say something when a girl appeared

"hi"she said and smiled

Zick looked at her and lifted his left eyebrow

"who are you?"

"I'm Reva, I'm new here and you?"

"mmm" Zick said and turned around

Reva looked at him surprised "weird" she muttered to Luna

"anyway, hi nice to meet you, I'm Reva"

"Luna Lovegood" Luna said and they shook hands

"so what house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw"

Zick turned to face them at that comment, but the girls didn't seem to notice

"really? " said Reva excited "I'm in Ravenclaw too"

"this is so great , we'll be on the same team Luna oh I have an idea, nicknames, yeah we are gonna need nicknames here on the team, how are we suppose to recognize eachother"

Luna looked at her "why don't we just call eachother by our names?"

Reva looked sad, "but, where is the fun on that?"

"well, there isn't an--"

"oh,oh I have yours" Reva interrupted her, she seemed to be over her sadness "Lun-Lood"

Luna looked at her in horror "what?"

"it's perfect, it has style, it's catchy and it's FUN! "

"oh and you, she said turning to Zick, you'll be Sunny-Boy! "

Luna chuckled and hid her mouth with her hand

Zick looked at her in disbelief "what? look you don't even know my name, you don't even know me so stop making those stupid nicknames or I'll rip your mouth off" Zick threated

Reva stood there and smiled "oh Sunny-Boy you had a bad morning, it's ok, we support you as a team" she said and hugged him tight, Zick pushed her " I'm out of here" he said and left to the boys changing room

Reva sighed "oh, that Sunny-Boy, always so... happy"

"hey, any idea of were the coach is?"

Luna and Reva saw a handsome guy, he had brown eyes, brown hair and was dark-skinned, they looked at him shyly, but Reva broke the silence

"no, you are on this team too! hi I'm Reva and this is Luna, we are both Ravenclaws, who are you? what's you house?"

The guy smiled "I'm Lloyd, Im a Ravenclaw too"

"awesome, oh but wait we have to think about your nickname"

"nickname?" Lloyd asked and frowned

"yeah, we all have nicknames, it's so well recognize eachother without having to say the whole name" Reva explained

"oh"

"so, you can be... Sharp-Lloyd"

"ahh" Lloyd smiled" well I love that nickname, it's the best one Ive ever had"

"really?" Reva blushed "thank you"

"oh, but hey Reva you don't have a nickname, we should make you one"

"yeah" Lloyd smiled, "how about Avid-Rev"

"I like it, stands for avid"

"oh thank you guys " Reva said and blushed

A young girl joined the team, she walked to them and said

"hi, I'm new here, my name is Dylan"

"hi" they all replied

"well I'm Reva, this is Luna and this is Lloyd, or Avid-Rev, Lun-Lood and Sharp-Lloyd"

"oh nicknames right? cool"

"yeah,and you'll have a new one how about Dy-Danger"

"cool,I like it, I'll be a danger on the pitch for all my oponents"

They all laughed

"so,are we the only ones?"

"no, there's Sunny-Boy, but he couldn't stay, he had to go change, what a shame, you should meet him, so bright"

"oh, and there's a small kid too, I saw him when I first entered the pitch"

"oh no, we have to find our little teammate"

"hi" a voice said and made them all jump off their seats

"there he is " Luna said

"oh, so you're our teammate, well I'm Lloyd, this is Reva, Dylan and Luna"

"or Sharp-Lloyd, Avid-Rev, Dy-Danger and Lun-Lood, Sunny-Boy is in the changing room"

"wow, it's all like that muggle cartoon, what was it , the fantastic four, only that you aren't four, you're five"

"well, you can have a nickname too"

"really?" Ronnie said hopefully

"really, you'll be Fast-Ron"

"wow,thats really cool,thanks"

Zick came back and joined the group

"I see you've met" 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: all the quidditch information is from wikipedia :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see you've met" said a voice

The group turned around to see Oliver Wood, their new teacher, the girls except Luna gasped and blushed and the boys looked amazed

"for Merlin, if you're Oliver Wood, the best keeper Hogwarts has ever had"Ronnie said

"well, Oliver is fine"

The group noticed a small head growing from Oliver's back, it was a girl,she was short and had long black hair, her face was rounded and she had green eyes. Oliver gasped "oh right, guys,this is your other classmate, her name is Karin, say hello Karin" Oliver smiled and the others smiled back

"oh,what a cutie!" Zick mocked

"be nice " said Oliver rolling his eyes

"whatever"

"so, I'm gonna be your new quidditch teacher, this is my first year here as a teacher and well I would like to know your names" Oliver glanced at Luna and smiled

"I'm Reva"

"I'm Dylan

"I'm Lloyd

"I'm Ronnie"

"I'm Lu--"

"Luna Lovegood" Oliver said

"or Avid-"

"yeah, yeah save it, I'm Zick"

"so I'm gonna show you the quidditch pitch and our instruments, you can follow me" Oliver said and walked inside the pitch

Reva walked entusiastically along with him, and Lloyd stopped the others

"hey guys listen about those nicknames--"

"we don't have to use them" Dylan said

"only when she's around" Ronnie said

"yeah,and very few times" Luna said

"agree" Zick said relieved

They followed Oliver

"Quidditch is played on a long oval field with three goal hoops on posts at each end. The team that scores the most points wins. There are seven players to a team: one Keeper, two Beaters, three Chasers, and a Seeker The Quaffle is inert and the equivalent to the one ball used in many Muggle games, though it has a charm placed on it so that it slows as it falls and to make it easier to hold. Chasers handle it, trying to throw it through one of the hoops of the opposing team, which is worth ten points. The Keeper guards his or her goal hoops. Two heavy iron balls called Bludgers fly around the field on their own trying to hit players, and the Beaters use bats to defend their team or to hit the Bludgers at the opposing team. Finally, the tiny and winged Golden Snitch darts around at very high speeds and the Seeker attempts to catch it. Doing so scores 150 points and ends the game, generally winning it in the process. A player could still catch the Snitch and lose a game for their team should the opposing team lead by more than 150 points." Oliver read eagerly, by the time he was done Ronnie had fallen asleep, Zick rested his head on a table,Lloyd was looking at the window, only Karin and Luna listened carefully

"hey" Dylan woke Ronnie by hiting his arm

"what? er.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was just--"

"it's ok Ronnie"Oliver said," just try not to fall asleep again ,well, our time here is over, class dismissed!" Oliver exclaimed

They all grabbed their books and the manuals Oliver had given them

"next class is on friday, at 10:00 in the morning,we'll have a few tests and I'll give you each your positions"

"ok thank you Mr Wood"

"yeah, bye"

"bye"

Luna was the last one to grab her books, she was ready to go but her manual fell, she leaned to pick it and Oliver quickly grabbed it

"thanks" she said uneasy

"you're welcome" Oliver smiled

She left leaving Oliver with expectant eyes 


	6. Chapter 6

"so how was your first day of practice?" Ginny asked Luna

"good, I guess"

"so, Oliver is the new teaher huh" Ginny smirked

"oh, stop it Ginny, he's a teacher,I'm a student, what you're thinking ,it's wrong and I don't even like him,what's so especial about him anyway?" Luna said and looked at Ginny, whose mouth was open and looked behind her in horror

"what, Ginny, what is it?"

Ginny pointed behind Luna and she turned around, there he was, Oliver Wood, looking confused and hurt

"Mr. Wood"

"don't say anything Miss Loovegood, I just came here to give you personally your schedule, I'll see you next class" Oliver left really quick ,so Luna wouldn't say anything else

"well, it's good that he left so quick, perhaps if he would have stayed longer you would have talked even more"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was there"

"mmm" Ginny looked disaprovingly at her friend and shook her head

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna walked to the quidditch pitch with her broom and ready to start the tests,she decided to just ignore what happened the other morning, and acting casual, and maybe Professor Wood thought she was talking about somebody else, she hoped

"ok, we'll start the tests now, so I can give you by the end of the class your positions, the first one is Average Lloyd, come here" said Oliver reading his chart

Lloyd followed Oliver "I'm gonna need you to stand there, and I'm gonna throw quaffles at you and you'll try to stop them from entering the hoops"

Oliver threw him a quaffle and Lloyd hardly stopped it

"ok, not bad, lets see another one"

Oliver threw him the quaffle and Lloyd missed it ' well definetely not a keeper' Oliver thought

"ok, now hold this bat and throw this bludger as far as you can ok"

"ok" Lloyd nodded, he did as he was told , but missed the bludger and hit Oliver on the head instead

"ow" Oliver rubbed his head "I ok, I'm ok, well not a beater I can see"

Lloyd shook his head "sorry"

"it's ok" Oliver had an idea "now, hold this quaffle and try to score"

"allright" Lloyd said, grabbed the quaffle and threw it to the hoop easily, it scored perfectly

Oliver and Lloyd smiled

"ok guys, I think we've found our new chaser" Oliver said, Lloyd flew down satisfied

The team clapped

"next goes Handler Karin"

Karin looked stunned and walked to the broom, she climbed it

"Karin, I'll do the tests on the same order, please stand there and I'll throw the quaffles"

Karin walked to the hoop and stood there uneasy, Oliver threw her a slow one, but she didn't move

"Karin, Karin, KARIN!"Oliver yelled

"what? what?" said Karin turning her head

Oliver sighed "ok Karin, I want you to throw this bludger with you bat really hard" Oliver felt bad for the girl

Karin grabbed the bludger with her trembling hands

"oh, no she's not gonna do it " Oliver muttered worried

"of couse she is ! " Luna exclaimed, Oliver looked at her and smiled

"you're right she is"

"come on, she can't do it, just throw her out of the team!" Zick yelled

"oh shut up " Reva said and shot him a dead look

"come on Karin, you can do it, come on"

"if it helps, just thinks it's Zicks head!" Dylan yelled

They all chucked except Zick

"ha ha , funny girl" said Zick sarcastically

"oh thank you I know"

Oliver snorted

Karin grabbed the bat and hit the bludger very hard, it landed out of the quidditch pitch

The team , Oliver and Karin gasped

"wow, that was like ...wow" Ronnie said impresed

Oliver turned to Zick "so, have anything to say Zick?"

"she was lucky, that's all" said Zick and grumbled

Oliver smirked and turned to Karin, " Karin, I'm very glad to inform you you're our new beater"

"really?" Karin smiled

"oh really!"

Karin giggled and Luna clapped, Oliver looked at her and smiled 'she's so beautiful' he thought and shook his head 'no,no,no she's a student,you're a teacher, it wouldn't be right'

"ok, Neill Zachary, who's that?" Oliver frowned

"it's me, Zick"

"oh, ok Zick just"

"yeah, yeah, stand there and stop the quaffles, got it"

Oliver threw Zick a quaffle and he stopped it without any effort

"wow, guess we already have a keeper don't we, he did it really good"Luna said

Oliver shook his head "maybe he was just lucky" he said feeling a bit of jealously

Oliver threw him another quaffle , very hard and Zick stopped it again

Oliver wrinkled his nose

"I think we already have a keeper Mr Wood " Dylan said

"fine, Zickyourethekeeper" he mumbled

"what? I didn't hear you what did you just say?" Zick put his hand on his ear

"that you're the new keeper ! "Oliver exclaimed

'wow, I think someone doesn't like Zick, I wonder why' Luna thought, but Oliver's voice interrupted her thoughts

"Lovegood, Luna come on you're next"

"I.. I... I'm next, are you sure?" Luna looked terrified

"yeah, now come on"

' oh no, here it goes, I just hope I don't blow it, oh no, oh Luna why did you take this anyway, oh no I'm anxious, calm down Lovegood calm down'

"Lovegood!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Luna hurried and Oliver whispered to her ear "everything is gonna be fine, don't worry"

Luna nodded "oh crap" she said as she saw the height

Ronnie gasped "she said the C word"

"it's ok Ronnie you'll be hearing much like that" Oliver said "ok, Luna, just grab that bat and hit the quafle now"

Luna did it but the quaffle barely moved, Luna rubbed her arm "ouch, that really hurt"

Oliver looked worried "Luna are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine thanks"

"ok, so next task is to throw this quaffle to the hoop can you do it?"

"yes, I'll do it"

Luna grabbed the quaffle and scored easily, she smiled and Oliver smiled too

"perfect, you're a chaser"

"guess someone has a favorite" Dylan said and crossed her arms

"excuse me?"

"nothing, nothing"

"Taylor Dylan , you're next"

Dylan grabbed the quaffle and hit it with the bat

"mm not bad, but I think you'd be better as a chaser, lets see"

Dylan threw the quaffle and scored almost perfectly

"and we have our last chaser now! " Oliver said and Dylan smirked

It was Reva's turn and she was very excited

"ok, Reva just hit the bludger really hard"

"yeah, you'll see boss, I'm gonna do it great boss you're gonna see"

"just do it already Reva ok"

"no, no it's not Reva"

"fine, Avid-Rev or whatever that is just do it now"

"fine, you're so sensitive"

Reva hit the bludger ver far, and since Oliver didn't want to hear her anymore telling him how she'll do it great, he decided to just declare her new beater

"really!" Reva yelled excitedly "oh my God, you'll see Mr Wood, you'll see how I'm gonna get better and better and better and--"

"you are just fine Reva now go take your sit"

"Reynolds Ronnie, well the only position we have left is seeker ok, but if you don't qualify don't worry, we'll find something for you"

Ronnie nodded, Oliver let the snitch go and Ronnie pursued it through the pitch, but catched it succesfully after a few minutes

"great, that was great Ronnie you're the seeker!"

"great Fast-Ron that was great! " Reva yelled

"arghh" Oliver covered his ears

"noisy huh" Luna said

"very"

They both laughed

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 


	8. Chapter 8

"--and Dylan chases the quaffle, she comes closer, closer and score!" Dylan yelled on the air, Zick let the quaffle in and hit his head

"you were just lucky, I was distracted"

"sure, give me some challenge Sunny-Boy!" Dylan mocked

"I hate those stupid nicknames"

Luna came closer to the hoop and scored "but if you have the best one! Sunny-Boy! she yelled

Zick realized he had left the hoop alone "ow, this isn't fair, it's three against one!"

"you just can't admit you're losing against three cute girls" Reva said

"arghh, you are everything but cute"

"oh come on, Zick, we know you fancy Luna!" Dylan snickered

Zick turned red "that's not true, I could care less about any of you" Zick said unsure

"sure" Dylan chuckled

Ronnie came flying searching for the snitch "has anyone seen it!"

"noup" they replied

Ronnie glanced a small golden glitter, he chased it and disappeared from his teammate's face

"wow, he takes it too seriously" Luna said "it's good for him"

"yeah"

Luna saw Karin still trying to fly higher, she went to help her

"hey, need some help?" she asked

"yeah,thanks"

Luna grabbed Karin's hand and flew higher, when she reached one of the hoops, she let go

"ready?"

"yeah"Karin nodded

A bludger came closer to Luna's head, but Karin hit it with her bat very hard

"wow, thanks, you sure have rage in there don't you?" Luna smiled

"well, it helps"Karin shrugged

Luna nodded "lets go"

They meet the rest of the team, and Reva waved at them

"hey, we thought we lost you" she told Karin

"I'm ok, thanks"

Dylan kept scoring and Zick didn't seem to move

"hey Zick" she yelled "Zick,Zick, girls I think he's dead"Dylan said horrified

"he's just asleep"Luna said and went over to Zick

"Zick,Ziiiiick,ZICK!" she yelled and she slapped him, still no answer, desesperate Luna flew down

"Mr. Wood, Mr. Wood, help us, Zick won't wake up!"

Oliver flew up and carried Zick with him

"come on, come on!"

"I have an idea"Ronnie said , he left to the boys changing room and went back with a bottle of water

"you're not gonna do what I think you are gonna do right?"Dylan said

"sorry" Ronnie muttered and spilled the water on Zick's face, he woke up instantly

"what the--"

"oh Sunny-Boy thank god you're alive" Reva exclaimed and hugged him

"what did you just do man, did you want to drown me or something?" Zick yelled

"you wouldn't wake up"Oliver said

"relax, I was just taking a little nap" Zick sighed

"we thought you were dead"Luna said

"I'm fine"

"here" Lloyd said handing Zicka towel "you need it"

"Professor Wood saved you" Luna said

Oliver blushed slightly "it was nothing really"

"thanks" Zick nodded

"well, I think the class is over"

The team nodded and left, just Luna stayed there still

"that was great, what you did up there" she said

Oliver shrugged "I would have done it for any of you"

"it's still great"

"thanks Luna"

"for what?"

"for everything , being here"

They hugged akwardly

"Luna"

"don't, please don't ruin it"

"Luna, I shouldn't"

"shh"

He hugged her, and smelled her hair, that smell, her smell made him shiver,and the worst part was that he knew why, he shouldn't but he couldnt help it, he liked her more than he should, and he knew

"Luna I lik--"

"I have to go now, thanks for everything Mr Wood" she let go of his hug and ran like hell, she didn't want to think anymore, she couldn't like him that way, he's a teacher, and for the first time in many years Luna sat on a corner and cried

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: sad,sad,sad R and R please! 


	9. Chapter 9

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few classes had passed, both Luna and Oliver tried to keep as far as they could frome echother,if she sat on the front, he would sit on the back,making no eye contact and avoiding everytime they saw eachother, it wasn't working, they couldn't TRY to avoid eachother forever and they both knew that.

The first test game was today, Luna was really nervous

"ok, the first teams to present are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw" said Oliver checking his board

" allright guys just remember this is just a test, to see how you can do it on the pitch,there's no need to feel pressure"

At that instant Dylan started crying histerically, Oliver rushed to her side comforting her

"come on, everything is gonna be ok Dylan everything is gonna be ok" said Oliver as he hugged her

"oh please" Luna mumbled

They all looked at her

"oh come on, she's obviously faking"

"Miss Lovegood, I beg you not to make any comments on your classmate,she's obviously been under a lot of pressure like all of you, I'd expect more understanding from you"

"fine" Luna sighed

"shhh,it's ok,come on Dylan you can do it"

"no I cant, I'll screw up, oh Oliver help me don't leave me"Dylan cried

"I won't now come on, I know you can do it, but before you could use a little rest, I'll have someone go with you,"

"oh Oliver thank you, I knew you wouldn't leave me, you'll come with me ,even with the game and all"Dylan hugged Oliver until he couldnt breathe

Luna groaned

"ahh-- well--ac--actually" Oliver choked, freeing himself from her hug

"actually " Oliver said grabbing some air " I will have Zick to join you, because well I have to go with the team,supervise them"

"hey why me?"Zick said annoyed

"oh no Oliver"Dylan hugged him even tighter "don't leave me please"

"you'll be fine, you don't need me, you'll be fine!"

Dylan sobbed and grabbed her head with her hands

"now go, Zick will you go with her... please?" Oliver almost begged

"oh coach come on...fine"Zick sighed" lets go, you crying-baby"

Zick took Dylan out, to wash her face

"ok guys, I'll send her in on the second round, you'll be fine, remember---"

"this is just a test, to see how you can do it on the pitch, there's no need to feel pressure" said the team in unison

"ok, you seem to have it all covered, lets go"

They entered the pitch, all the school was there, some supporting Gryffindor and some supporting Ravenclaw

Ginny walked to Luna and whispered to her ear "good luck"

Luna smiled but Reva grabbed her arm "fraternazing with the enemy Lun-Lood?" she asked with suspicious eyes

"Lun-Lood?" Ginny asked shocked

"yes, we, the Ravenclaws have nicknames for all our players, that way we'll recognize eachother, it's our own code" Reva said satisfied with herself after the last statement

"we don't have a---" Luna started but Ginny cut her off

"oh come on it's just a test, it's not a real game or anything!"

"it isn't a real game for you!"

Reva glared at Ginny and Ginny glared back

"guys,come on, Reva this is just a test and Ginny lets not fight"

Reva pointed her finger at Ginny and was about to say something when Zick called them

"girls come on, we don't have time for a chit-chat the game is starting! " he mocked

"we're coming" Luna said and grabbed Reva's arm leading her to where their team was

"ok,we're here"

Oliver nodded and lead the way, Zick grabbed Luna's arm and stopped her "hey, good luck"

Luna stared surprised, Zick just smirked and left with the others

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gryffindor was winning over Ravenclaw for 150 points, it was defineteley not the Ravenclaws day, cheers were everywhere,but they didn't seem to score

Luna was chasing the quaffle when a Gryffindor hit her, she felt her body falling and cried for help, she was hanging on her broom and her fingers were slipping

"help, somebody help me!" she yelled

Oliver heard that and turned to face her "oh no!" he said and grabbed his broom, he flew and stopped a few feet down her

"are you ok?" he asked

"oh never better!" Luna said sarcastically

"Luna, just let go"

"what, do you want me dead or something?" Luna yelled

"no, just jump and I'll catch you"

"no, I'm scared!"

"oh Luna do you trust me?"

Luna hesitated for a moment "yes" she said

"so jump!"

Luna jumped and landed on the broom right behind Oliver, she held herself of him by hugging him tight, Oliver flew down thinking she wouldn't want to stay on the game

"what are you doing?"

"I'm going down Luna, you don't want to keep playing do you?"

"of course I do Oliver we're losing"

Oliver grinned at her perseverance and nodded "ok, but you're the one playing because I'm the teacher and I'm not allowed to help you"

"yes"

They chased the quaffle together , Luna grabbed it and scored perfectly

"yes!" she yelled

"great, that was great Luna"

Oliver turned to her and smiled, then without thinking he leaned forward...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: mwahahahaha cliff-hanger, cliff-hanger! mwahahaha Im mean ; ) mwahahaha 


	10. Chapter 10

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

then without thinking he leaned forward..."And Reynolds catches the snitch everyone, Ravenclaw wins, thanks to Lovegood's score!"

Oliver turned and saw Ronnie with the snitch in his hands smiling widely, he froze

"Wood, hurry, you and that young lady are the only ones left" Professor McGonagall yelled

Oliver looked down, the two teams were there, the Ravenclaws celebrating and they were the only ones left on the air, he flew down, when he landed he realized Luna hadn't let go of him, he smiled to himself satisfied, but frowned when Madamm Prommfey approached them , Luna had fainted

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I already told you Mr Wood, she's gonna be just fine, plus you're not a relative, anyway why so interested in Miss Lovegood?" Madamm Prommfey asked

"well, it's nothing special really, but she's my student, and I really need to know if she's gonna be ok!" Oliver said agitated

"well, you didn't show so much interest with Miss Handler, if I'm not mistaken she developed a panic attack right before the game"

"that's different, Zick was with her" Oliver replied

"well, Miss Lovegood is gonna be just fine"

"but why can't I see her?" Oliver exclaimed anguished

"Miss Lovegood is pretty disturbed right now,and she's not having any visits"

Oliver felt his anger increased , but sighed and left

"I'm sorry Mr Wood" Maddam Promfey called

"save it" Oliver said and closed the door

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna felt a tap on the shoulder

"Luna Luna, Lunaaaa, LUNA" a voice whispered

Luna yawned and rubbed her eyes "what is it, who are you? ah-"

She felt pressure on her mouth and shut up, something or someone was shutting her up, she tried to scream, she couldn't see what or who it was and was very frightened . She tried to fight whatever was attacking her, she opened her mouth and bit it

"ouch, bitch! " the voice yelled and revealed a red hand

'well, at least now I know its human' she thought

A head came out of the darkness revealing Zick "what the hell!" he said

Luna sighed somehow disappointed, for a moment she thought it was Oliver, she thought he had come to her rescue; she hated that place, after all they were about to do something at the game 'oh stop it Luna, he's a teacher,teacher,teacher!' her mind yelled

"Zick, what are you doing here?" she whispered

"well, I have discovered I enjoy wandering at the Hospital Wing"Zick said sarcastically

"really?" Luna asked excited

"no, silly, I've come to see you"

"really?"

"your lack of vocabulary surprises me Lovegood, I thought you were a Ravenclaw"

"I do know vocabulary!" Luna exclaimed

"shh" Zick said

"don't you shhh me" Luna said

"fine, stubborn" Zick muttered

"looks who's talking"Luna crossed her arms

"anyway, how did you get in here, isn't that Harry's invisibility cloak?"

"well yeah" said Zick

"how did you get it, Harry lent you his invisibility cloak?" Luna asked surprised

"well.., he didn't exactly lent it"Zick said and halfsmiled " I took it without his consent, well actually he doesn't know, I was planning on giving it back after"

"you stole it!" Luna accused

"well, you see, I didn't exactly, well, I guess you could call it like that" Zick rambled

"you're funny when you ramble"Luna giggled

Zick blushed "and now you're blushing!"Luna said "that's a whole new side I didnt know about you Mr. Neill"Luna teased

"well, don't get used to it"Zick smiled

"I'm serius you have to give that back" Luna said

"yes, yes I will grandma" Zick chuckled

"so how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks"

"ok, so what happened up there?"Zick asked

"what do you mean?" Luna asked nervous

"well, you seemed fine when we were practicing,and up there you fainted"

"well, I guess it was the excitement, but I'm fine now really"

"so why did you come?"Luna asked

"ouch"Zick said

"no, I mean why, it's just weird"

"well, actually I"

They heard Ms Promfey's voice, she was coming to give Luna her medication

"--I have to go now" Zick said

"yeah, " Luna nodded

Zick left leaving Luna in meditation 


	11. Chapter 11

Luna's POV

A few weeks have passed, the team is still improving, but I seem to be left behind, I mean I'm good, but it just doesn't seem enough, my life is a mess, I have many envelopes still closed of the Quibbler, I just don't have time to read them anymore, I miss them, I have tests, it's like all the teachers are against us, and have decided to put all the test at the same time, I've been thinking about Oliver too, the way he looks at me , it shouldn't make me like this, I shouldn't like the way he looks at me ,so loving, maybe I'm mentally ill, I've never felt that before, except for that boy I met in first year, he made me shiver when he touched my hand to ask me for my pen he wanted to borrow my pen! but he left, apparently the Crumple-horned Snorkacks took him with them ,well, that's what my father told me, and even if Hermione won't believe me, I know it's true

Perhaps I should take extra classes, oh no, but extra classes would involve spending lots and I mean lots of time with Oliver Mr Wood, Luna , Mr Wood, when did you start calling him by his first name you don't call other teachers by their first names, do you call prof. Snape Severus too huh?

I don't know wha'ts happening to me, oh great they've taken my Potions book now! I have class in like 20 minutes, what am I gonna do, perhaps the Crumple-horned Snorkacks took it too, but why would they want a Potions book, like they're making potions! perhaps I will be able to catch one this time, well Draco Malfoy once told me he saw one at the roof, weird, I didn't see it, but I did see four hours of detention for climbing the roof, don't they understand, its a Crumple-horned Snorkack, it is a big deal!

"hey Luna" Lloyd yelled "Lunaa"

Luna snapped "sorry"

"class dismissed!" Oliver shouted "Miss Lovegood I would like to see you at my office"

"oh no, he's gonna throw me out of the team" Luna mumbled

"relax, I'm sure he just wants to end what you guys started at the test game" Reva smirked

"what did we start?" Luna started

"oh please, he leaned forward"Reva grinned

"he wanted to congratulate me" Luna said trying to convince herself

"sure" Reva rolled her eyes and left

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"you wanted to see me?" Luna entered Oliver's office

"yes, Miss Lovegood, I wanted to apologize for what happened at the game"

"apologize for what?"

"well, you know, I was gonna...kiss you"

"oh my God, that's what Reva meant" Luna yelled and put her hand on her mouth

"look, there's nothing to worry about, I shouldn't have done that, or even try to, I'm truly, deeply sorry"

Luna gulped "yeah,that's ok, just don't do or try to do that again Mr. Wood"

"I won't" Oliver assured her

"good"

"good"

"Mr Wood, I was wondering if you could give me some extra classes, I feel like I need them"

"but Miss Lovegood, you're good"

"yeah, but somehow I don't feel I fit "

Oliver grabbed her head with his hands "hey, you do fit" he whispered

"Mr. Wood, what you said"

"right" Oliver let go "well, if you could come everyday for an hour it would be great, right before dinner"

"ok, thanks"Luna nodded and left 


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver looked at the paper in front of his eyes, they wanted to take him,his keeper, the best one he's seen and they wanted to take him

Oliver called Zick to his office

"ok, before you even accuse me, I must say I didn't pu that gum on Dylan's head"Zick grinned at the thougth "I would have loved to though"

"that's not why I called you, it's actually for this"Oliver handed Zick the paper

Zick grabbbed the paper and read it, he reached the end and gasped for breath, they wanted him, the Puddlemere United Team wanted him!

"this,this is serious?" Zick asked

"yep"Oliver nodded and smiled "they want you kid, so what can we do"

"yes,yes!"Zick yelled and jumped around like a madman

"remembering childhood"Oliver muttered "so,are you going?"

"are you kidding me man of course I'm going it's the Puddle!"

"great, I'll take care of everything, papers, everything so don't worry"

"oh man, I could kiss you know" Zick whispered

"ahh, thanks for the offer, I'm flattered but no thank you, I love girls, hundred percent" Oliver smiled

"thank you man, really, thank you" Zick said sincerely and hugged Oliver

"I know I wasn't very nice when we first met but this is" Zick huffled

"I know"Oliver said and smiled

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zick showed his partners the letter very proud

"so..you're going?"Reva asked concerned

"well, yeah,of course"Zich replied

"I think this is great, just great Zick, you'll get to show your talents better there"Luna said enthusiastic

"yeah, this is great man, really, really great"Lloyd said

"awesome!"Ronnie whispered

"more than awesome! this is amazing" Dylan exclaimed "so when do you leave?"

"Oliver said in two or three days,he's going to take care of everything"

"that's great, he's a great man" Dylan sighed

Lloyd giggled "sure he is, we all know what you think of him"

"shut up"Dylan said and Lloyd continued to giggle, Dylan glared at him and tried to hit him

"hey,don't get all million dollar baby on me woman!" Lloyd said and laughed

"oh you're paying for this" Dylan grinned and they started to hit eachother softly

"oh they're so flirting"Reva whispered to Luna and she nodded, Suddenly they heard screams and a woman was running towards them with a lunchbag

"oh man"Ronnie said "not that again"

"Ronnie, Ronnie you forgot your lunch!"the woman yelled and kept running

"is she allowed in here?"Zick asked and frowned

"I don't know, but it's nice that she brought Ronnie his lunch"Luna said

"are you kidding me, this is like ending with his social life"Reva said

"I'm so bugging him with this when I get back"Zick smirked

Luna laughed but Reva sighed sad

"yeah" she said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After two days Zick was leaving and Oliver had made Lloyd the next keeper, but Prof McGonagall wouldn't agree

"but Prof McGonagall,he's a great chaser and I don't doubt he'll make a great keeper too" Oliver said

They were in Prof McGonagalls office discussing the issue

"but Mr Wood, the quidditch team consists of seven players not six, I'm sorry but these are the rules"

Oliver huffled frustrated "so what, I should take away this great opportunity Zick has because the quidditch team has to have seven members?"

"or you could just drop out of the competition"

"never" Oliver said angrily

"so get a replacement"McGonnagall shook her head in disbelief

"the quidditch cup starts in two weeks, how am I suppose to find a replacement in such a short time"

"well, I know this student that has already graduated but it's only a year older than your team, and he could make a great keeper"

"who?"Oliver asked expectantly

"his name is Neville Longbottom"

"isn't that the kid who set the potions laboratory on fire?"

"it was an accident"McGonnagall said offended

"whatever wasn't he a Griffindor"

"well, since he's not exactly in the school anymore, he can play wherever he wants to"

"let it all be for the team"Oliver whispered "fine I'll take him" 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: ok, we finally get some action in this one :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"yeah, just like that, that's perfect" Oliver said

Oliver POV

She's so beautiful, and the way her hair moves with the wind, she's almost as beatiful as a snitch, foget it, she's more beautiful than that, but she thinks I'm a prick, well who wouldn't, I'm her teacher and I just can't stop thinking about her, she should only be a student in my mind, but she's not, she's more, a lot more, Merlin, when did this happen Wood, when did you start to care so much about her, she's just a student, no she's not...

"thanks"

"I think you're getting even better Luna"

"thank you Mr Wood" Luna said awkwardly

"so,next move is well actually it's the same, I throw the quaffle and you try to score, but just try because this time, I'm gonna be the keeper"Oliver teased

"oh no, I'm never gonna score!" Luna said dramatically mocking him

"you bet"

Oliver prepared himself, Luna was already coming, she had it, and now she was gonna score, ouch, right on the crotch

Hell she scored, but where she didn't have to, Oliver paled because of the pain

"ouch"he muttered

"oh no, Mr Wood, Oliver , I'm so sorry"

Luna came closer to him, and comforted him, their faces were just one inch from eachother

"it's ok, I think I'm better now, better than I've been in a very long time" he whispered

"I should go get some ice"

"I told you I'm better" Oliver leaned forward

"what are you--" Luna said and pulled away , but Oliver cut her off

"would you just stand still?" Oliver sighed "I'm not gonna hurt you, it's actuallly gonna be pretty short,just a few seconds" he said

At that moment Oliver pressed his lips against her's kissing her sweetly, for the first time since she was a child, Luna felt a soft breeze coming to her body, like when her mother hugged her, she felt the love, the care, it was for her, for Loony Lovegood,and she didn't want to pull away

Oliver had kissed many girls, more than he could count, but this kiss, the feeling he was experimenting was new, unique, and he was sure he would only feel it with her, he could feel all her pain, her tenderness and innocence, he felt all the love she felt, even for those who bothered her, she would always forgive them,and Oliver knew he was the first one to ever show her this love...

Oliver broke the kiss "I'm sorry, I just had to do it, I've wanted to do it for a long time, I won't bother you with this again,from now on we'll be just teacher and student"

Luna opened her mouth to reply but Oliver spoke "and please don't say anything because if you speak I don't know if I'll be able to control myself and stand firm"

Luna nodded and Oliver flew down leaving poor Luna with expectant eyes

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 


	14. Chapter 14

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that night Luna left to her dorm confused, happy and dizzy,she fell asleep.

"so, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate,this is Neville Longbottom"Oliver said but Neville didn't come out

'I've heard that name somewhere, but I can't remember'Luna thought

"er.. he'll be here in a second"Oliver went to the boys changing room to get Neville,

"here he is, Neville Longbottom"

"Neville!"Luna exclaimed

"Luna?" Neville smiled and hugged her

"er...do you guys know eachother?"Oliver asked suspicious

"well, yeah, we fought together"Luna explained

"yeah,hey I thought I'd never see you again Luna"Neville grinned and hugged her tight

'very tight' thought Oliver

"yeah,yeah, well, that's good, great, but we have to practice" Oliver said pulling them apart and taking Luna to his side

"Neville, do you know anything about quidditch?"

"well, I've taken a few classes"

"mmm and as a keeper?"

"sure"

"well, I can show you the pitch...oh no wait I have a teacher's meeting, I'm sorry, I can't"Oliver said

"oh, I can show him"Luna said

"you?"Oliver gulped "why?"

"because Mr Wood, I know these pitch very well, you have your meeting and I'm the only one Neville knows well in here"

Oliver felt his blood boil and clenched his fists but soon remembered 'teacher,student,teacher,student, teastudent, stuacher, what the hell?'

"fine"he said

"great, lets go Neville"

"sure" Neville smiled and followed Luna

While Oliver could hear the laughs of Neville and Luna he left to his meeting thinking 'teacher,student,teacher,student...'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weeks had passed , Neville was very good much to Oliver's dissmay, he didn't like the way he spoke to Luna, he didn't like the way he looked at Luna, he didn't like the two of them spending so much time together, he didn't like that kid at all

Luna was practicing her shots with Neville guarding the hoop, Reva , Dylan and Karin were looking at them and grining, Ronnie was sick and stayed in bed, while Lloyd checked his new moves, a week ago he had been pronounced captain and he was very excited, and I mean VERY excited

"so I was thinking maybe we could do this and then this, and then Dylan could do this and Karin.." he said talking very fast Oliver could barely understand what he was saying

'Oh God, was I really like this before' he thought 'no wonder why they called me quidditch-nazi, practice at five in the morning?what the hell is that?'

"Mr Wood, Mr Wood, Oliver,are you listening?"

"sure, that's fine, that's excellent actually,yeah,yeah,you have all my consent, make them work hard!"Oliver said

They heard footsetps coming closer, and through the door they could see Reva and Dylan giggling

"I'm telling you they're flirting"

"I don't think so, I've always felt this thing going on between Luna and Oliver"

Oliver blushed and Lloyd looked at him

"youre in love with Luna" he mumbled

"shhh, shut up, that's,that's not even true" Oliver said nervously

"yes, it is, you're in love with Luna, wow, it must be hell looking at her with Neville man"Lloyd shook his head

"what, Luna and Neville whats that suppose to mean?"Oliver asked concerned

Lloyd opened his mouth but shut it when he heard Dylan

"I'm telling you it's true, plus, good sources tell me they were sweethearts back when he was still in school, don't you think it would be romantic if from the ashes the love reappeared"

Oliver turned red at this statement

"well,maybe they've been together a lot lately"

Oliver felt his jaw tighten

"flirt,flirt,flirt,flirt" Dylan sang

Oliver clenched his fists

"and right now they're practicing together, oh they're so in love, Neville is always talking to her, always looking for her, oh this is so exciting, our Luna is finally getting some"Reva sighed

At this point Oliver's eyes were wide opened and looked at some point between the wall and the floor, his breathing was heavy and he looked about to explode

Dylan and Reva left the pitch along with Luna, Neville and Karin, Lloyd and Oliver were still inside his office

"Oliver"Lloyd asked frightened by Oliver's temper, but Oliver didn't answer, he kept staring

"Oliver, man, you're scaring me"

Then the bomb exploded, Oliver looked at him and blinked, the beast was out

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:heartbeat:..:heartbeat:..:heartbeat: 


	15. Chapter 15

"That kid is gonna know what hell is how does he dare to pretend Luna ,MY Luna" 

Oliver ran furius through the quidditch pitch, Lloyd ran after him

"Oliver please be reasonable you can't kill this kid you're gonna get expelled"

"I don't care ,if that little brat is looking for a fight he's gonna get one"

"Oliver noo"

But Oliver was gone,and Neville was about to find hell

Lloyd ran after Oliver but couldn't get to him,and he bumped into Ginny

"Ginny oh thank Merlin you have to help me"

"what is it? you look like crap what's going on?"

"too many questions,too many questions kid" said Lloyd as he tried to catch some breath

"ok ok calm down calm down,breath with me now in,and out,in and out"

Lloyd did as he was told but soon remembered himself "Ginny we don't have time for this a death is about to happen"he yelled

"sorry ,I didn't know you were so sensitive,I should go now that you treat me like this"

"nooo,no Ginny wait I'm sorry it's Oliver"

"what is it?"

"he thinks Neville likes Luna and he's going to kill him!" Lloyd explained "he's going mad it's like if you-know-who has possesed him or something"

"oh noo,no no no no thats so wrong! we have to go,we have to save Neville lets go lets go hurry"

"ok,ok" said Lloyd but he tripped with one of Ginny's books

"Ginny!"he yelled

"oopsie,sorry"

he got up "hurry"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna and Neville were sitting on a corner talking about the quidditch match

"I'm telling you Hupplepuff has many posibilities this time"

"naah I still think Ravenclaw is better"

"thank you but we are not the best and here the best team wins so"

"don't give up Luna you'll win I know"

"we'll win,you're part of the team too"

"somehow I don't think Oliver likes me"

"he does"

"anyway, we'll win" Neville smiled

"you're rig---"but Luna couldn't finish , they were interrupted by someone storming into the room, he looked very angry "hitting on my grilfriend huh!"Oliver yelled and grabbed Neville by his shirt ,dragging him to the wall

"wha-what? I don't .I do-don't know wha-what you're ta-talking ab-about" Neville stuttered

"oh of course you do, don't try to fool me you little bastard" Oliver barked

"Oliver what's going on?what are you doing?let him go" Luna hit Oliver on the arm but he didnt move "and when did we become...let him go!"

"no,not until he promises he'll stay away from you"

"why would he promise that?"

"because this little fool likes you Luna that's why"

"no he doesn't"

"n-no I I do-don't" Neville started

"shut up,yes he does"

"and what if he did? why would you care?"

"because Luna I love you damn it"Oliver yelled

Luna gasped "what?"

But Neville couldnt see Luna's reaction because the last thing that caught his eye was Oliver Wood's fist coming closer to his eye

"Oliver!" Lloyd and Ginny yelled

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ouch" Neville slowly opened his eyes

"Neville are you ok? said a very close face

"oh man"

"great Oliver that was very very civilized"said Ginny sarcastically

"I'm sorry I just couldn't control myself"

"marvelous"

"Neville,Neville" Ginny sang "Neville you're safe now you're here at the hospital wing we're here with you,that gorilla is not gonna hurt you again"

"hey!"

"mmm..mmm what's going on? who are you?"

"oh crap"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"we're very sorry to inform you that the pacient currently suffers of temporarily amnesia" the nurse said

"what?"Luna said

"oh no,no no I knocked a student, he lost his memory because of me" Oliver said

"take it easy it's ok,well no,it's not ok,but it's just temporarily the nurse said it herself" Luna tried to calm him down

"this is crazy"

"yeah I know"

They sat there in silence for a few minutes

"so there's something I need to say about last night" both said at the exact same time

They laughed

"well are we young or what?"Oliver said "ladies first"

"I.. look Oliver and don't interrupt me ok because I'm not very bright at this romantical issues"Oliver nodded "but pay attention because I think I'm only gonna be able to say it once"Oliver noded again "ok, but listen very carefully because..."Luna started "oh just say it already Luna what is it! "Oliver almost yelled desperate

"I think I love you too Oliver and well this all this,you punching Neville and taking the risk to be expelled makes me think you must really love me.."

"yeah I really do, like you could never imagine...I would do anything for you Luna"

"good"Luna grinned "should we maybe.."

"kiss?"

Oliver leaned closer and this time Luna didn't pull away, they shared a very pleasant moment of privacy

"thank god Oliver"Fred started

"finally scored"George finished

"I'm serious you were"Fred started again

"getting old" George finished

Oliver and Luna heard that and grinned but didn't pull away

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"no I'm not gonna do that"

"oh come on Ginny"

"no,no,no I refuse,it's gross"

"just do it for little Neville will you?"

"I'm not gonna touch that thing, Fred and that's my final word"

"oh just look at him"

Fred grabbed Ginny's chin and made her look at Neville,but her eyes were closed

"no,you can't make me watch that" Ginny said forcing her eyes shut

"come on,slowly open them...open them...right thats it" Fred said as Ginny opened her eyes

And there was little Neville Longbottom with the sweetest puppy eyes Ginny has ever seen

"oh come on,arghh fine , I'll do it just make it quick!"

Fred grinned "if you insist"

Fred handed Ginny Trevor,Nevilles old and loving toad , Ginny looked in disgust as the toad made itself comfortable on her palm

"ow" Ginny looked like she was going to puke

"ok now lets go"

They entered Neville's room where his grandmother was looking at him worried

"good morning sunshine!" Fred exclaimed as he sat on a chair next to Neville's bed

"today is a good day to rise and shine" George said and he opened the curtains to reveal a very sunny day

Nevilled frowned and looked at them confused

"so Neville we are here to help you recover your not so delightful but still yours, memories" Fred said

"and to do so my genius brother and I obviously a genius too have started a labor that consists of bringing all those stuff that made an impact on you, such as lets say your pet," George said

"your well that little thing that helps you with your memory, how ironic,it helped you so much and now " Fred laughed "your herbology books and of course our lovely sister"

"why would I have a toad for a pet?" Neville asked confused

"well,that's exactly what we have all wondered all this years my friend"

"you're just a weird kid that's all" George said

"so Neville tell us what does this animal tell you? any memory? Fred said as he pulled Ginny and the toad closer

"mmm, that you guys are crazy? why in the world would I have a toad, it's gross"

Neville wrinkled his nose

"he's definetely lost it" said the twins in awe

"and if you guys don't mind I would like to get out of here,all this silence is killing me"Neville spoke in a more confident voice

"accio broom!" Neville exclaimed and a broom appeared in front of him, he rode it "farewell" he said and disappeared flying of the window leaving the twins and Ginny open mouthed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"wow"Luna gasped

"wow" Oliver gasped

"Neville what?"

"seriously?"

"yes, he left flying, we don't know where he is right now" Ginny said

"maybe he's at the greenhouse" Oliver suggested

"mm I don't think so, he doesn't appear to be so interested in herbology anymore"

"yeah, he almost seems normal now" Fred said

"spooky" George said

"hey guys what's up" Neville said

"Neville, oh thank Merlin you're here" Ginny hugged him tight

"er I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Ginny Neville, I know you don't remember me but I'm your girlfriend"

"yeah, well, about that,can we talk for a second?"

"sure"

Neville took Ginny to a corner where they couldn't hear them and spoke

"listen , I think we shouldn't see eachother anymore" Neville said coldly

"what? why?"Ginny gulped

"well, I've noticed that we don't work that well together,and with my amnesia and all"

"oh my, there's someone else!" Ginny exclaimed

"well, actually, yeah"

"who is it? tell me I deserve to know"

"I don't really know her name, all I know is that I really like her" Neville said cold like a rock

"you don't even know her name Neville!"

"yeah,well I like her more than you, actually a lot more"

"yeah,yeah I get the picture"

"yeah, I guess I'm sorry"

"you guess?"

"well yeah!"

"I have to go now"Ginny said

"ok"Neville said indifferent

Ginny left crying and saw her brothers

"hey, Ginny what's going on?"Fred asked concerned

"you better tell us Ginevra!" George demanded

"he dumped me"Ginny whispered

"Neville?"the twins said

Ginny nodded

"what an ass"Fred said

"I second that"George said

Ginny sobbed

"oh come on, lets all hug!"Fred said and the three hugged eachother, Fred and George exchanged looks and mysterious smiles

And Neville surely was gonna find hell


	16. Chapter 16

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Fred and George were planing their revenge,that kid wasn't going to dump Ginny like that and leave without any harm

"how about we set him on fire?"Fred suggested

"no,no,no brother it has to be something new"George said

"good that were back, who knows if that Neville would have gotten his payback"

"yeah, good that Ginny called us, it's a shame that ickle Ronniekins didn't make it though"

"well, he's meeting the parents" Fred smirked "and he seems pretty in, after Hermy dragged him to this post-Hogwarts school year thing"

"wonder how he'll deal with the whole muggle thing"

"well, he received good training, living seventeen years with dad!"

"the Ball"Fred smirked

"perfect"

"give me five!" Fred exclaimed

"what? are you sick brother?"

"no,it's a muggle thing you do when you agree on something"

"and we don't live with our father anymore"George sighed

"come on give me five"

"no" George flinched away

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"oh Ginny it's ok"Luna said comforting Ginny

"no it's not,"Ginny sobbed on Luna's shoulder,then she got up and whiped the tears away

"I won't let him win on this one Luna I won't, I'm gonna get a date, and he'll see that I don't need him"

"but you do need him"Luna said

"shut up, I do not need him...well maybe a little,come on Luna, you'll come with me and we'll pick the perfect one" Ginny said and dragged Luna outside

"lets see, Ranger?"

"er...Ginny he's gay"

"good point, Taylor"

"going with Brown already"

"that bitch! ok, Average?"

"Lloyd? you want to go with Lloyd?"

"whatever is he available? "

"I guess"

"perfect"

"how are you gonna make him invite you?"Luna asked

"I'm not, because I'm inviting him"

Ginny walked towards Lloyd, he was chatting with some friends but Ginny didn't care,she was in a life-death situation, and being polite wasn't going to get her a date

"Lloyd"

"yeah?Ginny" he asked

"I wanted to ask you , do you want to go to the Ball with me?"

Lloyd was shocked "sure" he said

"great" Ginny kissed him on the cheek and left

"wow,you're good"

"I'm great, and that Neville is gonna know who hes messing with"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 


	17. Chapter 17

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"yeah,you just have to do this, turning it upside down"Luna explained to Oliver

"like this?"

"no,no upside down, yeah like that,yeah that's perfect"

Luna was telling Oliver how to read her favorite magazine The Quibbler, Oliver didn't understand a thing, but he kept pretending he did

'as long as she's happy' he thought

"this is...very nice"Oliver frowned

Luna smiled "I told you so"

A few minutes passed

"so...Luna,going to the Ball?"

"well, I have to, apparently being a seventh year has it's flaws"

"well, I have to go too, as a teacher"

"good"

"good, and are you taking a date?" Oliver asked

"not really, are you?"

"well, no"

"you have to get a date Oliver"

"what?why?"

"because you're a teacher and well, they all expect to see you with some hot-well-formed-blonde"Luna replied

"hey"Oliver lifted her chin "I don't need a hot-well-formed-blonde"he whispered "I'm good with you"

Luna smiled but pulled away "yeah, well you still need a date, and we'll get you one"

Oliver nodded "ok, but you'll need a date too"

"oh I'm fine really"Luna shook her head

"well, I don't like the idea very much either but you do need a date, all the students attend with a date"

"I don't know, I like going by myself"Luna hesitated "fine"

"good, just nobody too handsome or too smart...and oh don't kiss him goodnight"

"ok, too handsome, too smart, kiss him goodnight, got it"

Oliver glared at her

"what?"Luna laughed

"just read your magazine"

"oh,ok"

Luna got back to her reading loosing herself in it, Oliver watched this and rolled his eyes

"I was joking you know"

Luna smiled mischievously and Oliver kissed her

Luna's POV

This is...awkward, good I mean but still awkward , I should be happy with this shouldn't I? well, that's what the dictionary said when I looked this up, it said love: love is a condition or phenomenon of emotional primacy, or absolute value. Love generally includes an emotion of intense attraction to either another person, a place, or thing; and may also include the aspect of caring for or finding identification with those objects, including self-love.

Well, I do feel very emotional around Oliver, and well he is very handsome, and well Ginny gave this ultimatum, if I see Oliver hanging of a cliff, would I save him? well yeah!

But still, it's weird

somehow awkward

but good weird

...I don't know! 


	18. Chapter 18

Ronnie shifted in discomfort

"..and well...since none of us has dates, I...I was thinking that perhaps we could.."

"excuse me?"Luna asked, she didn't hear a thing, she was to busy cleaning the quaffles

Ronnie sighed "I was wondering if...if youwouldliketogototheballwithme" Ronnie breathed heavily

Luna looked puzzled "sure" she shrugged

"ok"

Luna smiled

"oh but Ronnie, I just want you to know that going together to the ball doesnt involve us in a romantic way"Luna explained

"oh sure, right, well, actually I only meant going to the ball together,but not together in a romantic way, I actually like another girl"

Luna grinned "really?and who's the lucky lady?"

Ronnie blushed "Karin" he mumbled

"oh! you like Karin in a romantic way,well, Ronnie, I think that's awesome"

"yeah, I just wish she would notice me"

"she will, I know she will"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE BALL

Lloyd walked to the Gyiffindor common room, he was waiting for Ginny to come out, when she did he looked stunned, and he was trying to whipe out all the thoughts he was having at that moment, Fred and George were close,and Ta-- Lloyd shook his head, and they wouldn't like it

"you look...wow"

"yeah, yeah lets go now"Ginny was in a hurry, she was going to show Neville who she was

Ginny grabbed Lloyd's hand and led him outside

"listen Lloyd, I just want you to know something, us, going together to this ball doesn't mean anything ok"

Lloyd nodded

"because I really do need to show Neville who he's messing with and you seemed the perfect option, I think you're very handsome and very smart but the truth is I always happen to fall for the worst, except for Harry, but he's gone now so" Ginny saddened

"it's ok, Ginny I understand, I frankly believe Neville loves you still" Lloyd lift her chin

"he just needs some time to realize that...and also I like other girl"Lloyd smiled

Ginny smiled "who?"

"naa, I won't tell you, I'll leave you doubting"

Ginny hit his arm "you mean, tell me, tell me!"Ginny pleaded

"noup, haven't heard the curiosity killed the cat thing?"

"well, I ain't a cat, tell me Lloyd please"

"noup, now lets go, it's getting late to show Neville"

"you're right but after all this is over you're gonna have to tell me"

Lloyd smirked "maybe, now lets go, last one to get to the ballroom is a squib"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so, Raab, all set?"Fred said

"yes captain" Raab saluted

"what about you Handerson"George looked at him suspiciously

"it's all set captain"

"great"Fred said

"genius" George said

"we must go change brother, our army is ready" Fred pulled out his chest

"yeah, and this muggle general suit is killing me"

"and don't forget about the little helmets" a boy giggled

"silence Robbinson!"George demanded

The boy trembled "geez, they are taking it too seriously"he mumbled

They giggled Neville was gonna find hell tonight

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Ball was a big success, all the students and teachers were dancing, Luna glanced at Oliver and his date, a well-formed-blonde

Luna's POV

well, there's not a gram of fat in her body, awesome, her hair is blond, brilliant blond, clean blond, great just great!

She must be dumb, you can't possibly find a girl who looks like this and is smart, it's just impossible,and look at her, she's all over him..

..it's just too clean!

...it's impossible...

..yeah,she must be dumb...

...I wonder where he found her

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver tried to find Luna and her date, but Lloyd didn't let him, 'too damn tall' Oliver thought 'why didn't I drink that muggle thing that makes you taller when my mother told me to' Oliver sighed

Oliver's POV

And here I am at the Ball with this girl who thinks that green is the new pink , now what the hell is that?

"oh look Ollie these little perfect salty things!" she said excitedly

Oh my, you're not serious

"those are canapes"I reply, I really don't know which is the worst day of my life, the day when I missed my first quaffle or this one"

"oh Ollie I love this song, lets dance come on!" she tries to drag me to the dance floor but I don't move

ok I retract I know this definetely is the worst night of my life

"I, I don't dance"I reply

"come on"

"no"

"please?" she pouts

"no for Merlin Jeniffer! I don't dance" I yell

She looks confused and hurt, not that I even care, all I can care about right now is to find Luna and her date if she brought one

"it's Jessica" she says angrily

Oopsie!

"right Jessica well I still don't dance" I drink my glass of punch

"you're a jerk Ollie"

I lift my eyebrow "my last name" I reply

She tries to hit me with her purse but I move forward, I think I just saw Luna and she was with someone but who?

"you're a prick Oliver Jerk Wood !" she yells

you're joking right, she didn't just call me Oliver Jerk Wood did she?

well, it sounds cool actually Oliver Jerk Wood, I can imagine my broom with the name Oliver Jerk Wood written on it...wizard!

hmmm dirty blond hair, butterbeer corks necklace and a red robe, yeah,thats her Luna Lovegood, my Luna Lovegood, oh wait who is she with? I can't recognize that kid, oh crap, who is he, did she meet him at my class or what? well he looks kinda handsome, too handsome! who is he damn it!

Wait a second, where are they going, why are they leaving the dance floor, where is he taking her? oh crap where are they--ouch!

"ouch!"I yell, that Jeniffer, Josephine or whatever her name was just hit me with her purse

"bitch!"I yell again oh no! McGonagall heard me, oh she's coming towards me with that look, THE look, oh crap, that look tormented me during seven years at Hogwarts as a student and now as a teacher...it is still torments me!

"excuse me but what was that Mr Wood?"

Jessica smirks 'bitch!' I yell inside my mind

"well , McGonagall,we just had a little fight you know some trouble"I begin

Jessica starts to cry "oh thank Merlin you're here"she tells McGonagall " Oliver yelled at me, it was horrible, he called me bitch,and whore and all those horrible things!" she cries again

"tha-that's not true, plus she hit me first with her purse, do you see this?"I say showing her my arm "she did it with that damn purse!"

"only because he tried to push me"

"that's not true" I say

"well Mr Wood, I don't have time for this detention for you, starting right now!"

"what, and what about her she hit me too!" I ask

"she isn't a student here, she can't be punished"

"you're not serious, well I'm not a student either, I'm a teacher"I say

"but you're part of this institution and as the chief of your past house, I still have control over you"

"what?" I don't have time to reply, McGonagall grabbes my arm and pulls me out of the dance floor, as we walk to her office, she stops and mumbles "you're welcome"

"what?"I ask confused

"that girl, green is the new pink now what the hell was that about?" she smirks, one thing I thought she couldn't do anymore, but in this wizarding world I keep having all the surprises

"you did all this to get me out of there?"I smile

"and then when she called you Oliver Jerk Wood, that was out of the line" she smirks again "where did you get her? the less-than-10-IQ group or what?"

I shrug "I frankly don't know!"

"well, thank you" I grin

"you're welcome again, now you can enter the ballroom by that door, have fun Mr Wood"

"thanks Prof. McGonagall"I say and head to the door

And now where did Luna go? 


	19. Chapter 19

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Neville and Lena were dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, they were very loving, Ginny watched from a small distance, glaring and huffing

"relax"Lloyd said "he loves you I know he does"

"apparently everyone knows he loves me except him"Ginny sighed "oh look Fred and George are here"

Fred and George approached them "hello sunshine!" Fred said giggling

"why are you giggling?"Ginny frowned "what have you two done?"

"oh sis, you'll be thanking us later"George said and gave the sign, he kissed Ginny on the right cheek, instantly a hole opened on the roof on top of Neville and a pail of butterbear fell on top of him

"bloody hell!"Neville cursed looking at his robes, his new robes, Lena flinched away from Neville

"damn it!"Neville cursed again, Ginny looked in disbelief "what the--"she didn't finish because Fred gave the second sign and kissed her left cheek

A group of bees came from nowhere,well actually they did come from somewhere but only Fred and George knew from where, and the best part was: those were butterbear-addict bees

The bees started to pinch Neville, the students watched dumbfounded, Neville cried for help and started to wander around, until he was right below the disco ball, instantly Fred and George gave the third and last sign when Fred kissed Ginnys left cheek and George her right one at the same time, Ginny's eyes opened wide and looked in horror at how the disco ball fell on Nevilles head leaving him unconscious.

"Maddam Promfey, Maddam Promfey!"Ginny yelled and ran to Nevilles side

Maddam Promfey approached them horrified, she pulled out her wand and said "heritus reparo" pointing at Neville, a flash illuminated Neville's face and he woke up confused

"Ginny?"he said delirious

Maddam Promfey left, leaving Ginny and Neville alone 'they could use some time' she thought

"what happened?"Neville asked and Ginny wrapped her arms around him

"I'm sorry"she said letting go of him "I know you don't like it, with Lena and all"

Neville stopped her "oh Ginny what are you talking about? I love it when you hug me"

"what?...you you you remember!"Ginny exclaimed

"well of course I do why wouldn't I?"Neville frowned

"oh Neville!" Ginny hugged him again and they kissed

"ewww!" the audience of this romantic spectacle wrinkled their noses, Fred and George seemed satisfied and Lena was crying in a corner

"gross!" Jessica muttered

"Ginny Weasley and Longbottom?" Dylan said

Ginny and Neville pulled away, looked at them and grinned, then got back to their business


	20. Chapter 20

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:hey guys, I'm back, last week I suffered a horrible illness, ant it's commonly called... -dramatic sigh- writer's block!

yeah I know, but finally I was able to make a chapter, don't know about a good, or even a decent one, but here it is

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning after the Spring Ball Oliver knew it, he needed information, Luna said she wouldn't bring a date,but she did,so why didn't she tell him, Oliver tried to keep it cool he didn't want anymore trouble or any other kid with amnesia caused by him,so he decided to go a safe source, a small source, but still a smart and safe source : Karin

"so Karin who was Luna with?did you see her?"Oliver asked casually

"yes, she attended with...Ronnie"Karin said bitterly

"Ronnie?"Oliver choked

"yes"Karin huffled

"and well, I didn't see them inside the party all night, I think they left, do you happen to have any idea of where?"

"well,no,sorry"

Oliver hit the table "damn it"he muttered

"Mr Wood are you ok?"Karin asked concerned

"yes,I'm fine, hey Karin"

"yes?"

"remember me to put Ronnie to work harder"

"why?he already kills himself in practice"

"well, his muscles are too flat!"Oliver cried "he has to work them better"

"ok,can I go now, you've been interrogating--er I mean we've been talking for 3 hours now"Karin said

"yeah,go"Oliver nodded 'so I'm gonna have to go to the direct source then"

Oliver walked to Luna and pretended to explain some moves

"yeah,and then your arm has to be this way...where did you go last night?...and then you hit!"

"thanks, what are you talking about"Luna whispered

"last night you left the ball,where did you go?...yeah that's right!"

"oh well Ronnie he had some trouble,stomach trouble...and then I hit!" Luna whispered

Oliver frowned "what kind of trouble?"

"believe me you don't wanna know"

Oliver nodded "yeah, you better not tell me"

"so I'll see you tonight, in the owlery"Oliver whispered

Luna nodded "okidokey!"she said

"shhh"

"oh sorry,right"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OWLERY

Oliver waited impatient to Luna's arrival

"where is she?"he mumbled

Luna appeared by the door,and closed it

"hey"Oliver greeted her

"oh hi"Luna said and they hugged

"thought you weren't coming"

"but I told you I was coming"Luna pointed out

"yes,but you were...nevermind"Oliver shook his head "I'm glad you're here Luna" he said and leaned in to kiss her but Luna pulled away

"I'm here" she said simply

"yes,you are"Oliver tried to drag her to him again,but Luna flinched away

"look at this little owl"she said pointing nervously at a cage with an owl in it

"she must feel very lonely,all by herself inside that big cage"

Oliver turned to look at the owl

"she looks fine" Oliver sighed

"no she doesn't don't be so insensitive Oliver!"

"I'm not insensitive!"

"yes you are!"

"no I'm not,don't try to blame this on me!you're the one talking about how lonely can an owl feel"Oliver said angrily

Luna gasped "well, at least now I know that this owl is more sensitive than you are!"

"you're comparing me to an owl!" Oliver said in disbelief

"you're right!"Luna turned to the owl "I'm sorry" she said to the owl "I know how it must feel to be compared to such an insensitive boy!"she said ,shame on her voice

"unbelievable!"Oliver yelled

Suddenly there was a knock at the door

"is someone in there?" a woman asked

Oliver and Luna looked at eachother scared, Oliver gulped

"don't make any noise"he whispered

Luna nodded

"excuse me, is someone in there?"the woman asked again

Oliver and Luna stood still, suddenly Luna felt a great pain, an owl bit her finger, she opened her mouth to scream but Oliver put his hand on it stopping her

"shhh"he whispered

Luna nodded in pain

They heard the woman's footsteps moving away, Oliver sighed relieved and he let go of Luna

"we're gonna have to be very silent"he whispered "just whispers"

"yeah"Luna whispered back

"I can't believe you're comparing me to an owl" Oliver whispered

"poor owl"

Oliver glared at her

"oh my, I'm scared"Luna whispered

Oliver glared at her again

"don't your eyes hurt of so much glaring?"Luna asked

Oliver glared at her,yes again

"sorry"

"anyway where we're we?"

"um, I was comparing you to an owl"

"oh yeah,you called me insensitive"

"well,look at her, poor little owl"

"that's the same owl that bit you"

"it is?" Luna whispered "bad,bad,bad owl" she whispered turning back to look at the animal

Oliver giggled

"I can't believe that my pain causes you fun"

Oliver giggled again

"hey donesn't you mouth hurt of su much giggling"

Oliver shook his head

"not really,it feels great actually"

"you're crazy"

"only for you"Oliver said and kissed her, Luna pulled away

"not here"

"Luna,there's nobody watching,we're alone"Oliver leaned again

"no"Luna flinched away

Oliver sighed

"do you always do this?"he whispered

"I mean,is it like some routine or something?"

"what are you talking about?"

"do you always push away the ones who fall for you?"

"no one ever has"

"well , I have, I am"Oliver whispered

"a teacher?" Luna finished bitterly

"that too"Oliver whispered "but Luna nobody sees me as a teacher anyways"

"I do"

"that's a problem"

"Luna, I really do love you, more than a snitch,and believe me that's hell of a lot"

"I know no one ever has showed you this love, but it's here, I can feel it, I hope you can"

"I do"

"besides, nobody sees me as a teacher here"

"more like a quidditch nazi!"Luna grinned

"so thats the famous nickname!"

Luna giggled

"you don't have to be scared about caring anymore Luna, because I care back"

Luna nodded "just one question Wood"

"sure"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkacks"

"hey, if you believe in them, I believe in them!"

Luna smiled and they hugged

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:if you have any suggestions about the love parts shoot them! immediateley! please!


	21. Chapter 21

"um yeah, yeah, thanks , yeah sure mom"Oliver said, he was talking to his mom from 2 hours ago 

"yes, yes I did take my vitamins , no mom I'm not under prozac anymore, what? but mom, ..."Oliver had a painful expression on his face, he pulled away from the phone, he could hear his mother's screams from distance

"but mom, I can't take her, well, I teach, I don't have time for her"

"no, I won't take her to class, no, I won't hide her under the teacher's table! for Merlin!"

"no, yeah, that's fine, no mom, I don't want to hear about your sickness, ewww mom, no, mother that is gross...no I don't have menstruation mother I'm a guy, yes, I understand your PMS, but mom, I can't, I just can't take her!"

Luna snickered hearig the conversation, she could very well imagine what his mother was telling Oliver

"but mom she's evil!"Oliver cried

"oh yeah I bet she's dying to see me, she's dying to come and make my life hell with her pranks"

"I'm not blaming her, she did it, she dyed my hair pink for Melin's sake!"

"well, yeah,she's only eight, but too damn smart to do that!"

Luna chuckled, trying to controle her laughter, Oliver glared at her, Luna pretended to be scared "oh no!" she muttered

"you know what fine, fine I'll take her,but it will be your fault if the next time you see me my hair is purple, my legs are depilated and I've lost my di-.. .mom?mom?are you there?"

Oliver sighed and hanged the phone

"she's coming tomorrow and I have to pick her up at 8 AM"Oliver sighed

Luna grinned "relax, it will all be ok"

"no it won't, you don't know her, she's the devil incarnated!she used to hide my broom and my little quidditch cards"

"oh, it's all like that muggle movie, hey have you searched for a sequence of sixes on her skull?"Luna said excitedly "we may have found the daughter of the devil!"

"it's just a saying , it's a good idea though"

"it's fine, really, you'll live"

"Luna, I'm scared!"Oliver pouted

Luna tapped him on the shoulder

Next morning Oliver's little sister came down from the plain, she was short, thin and had brown hair combined with those innocent blue eyes,if only she was innocent at all

'yeah right'Oliver rolled his eyes, the girl ran to his arms expecting Oliver to catch her,which he didn't,making her mad, Oliver smirked

"so how was your trip Olivia?"he asked pretending to sound concerned

"oh it was awful,but it's better now that I'm with you!"Olivia said and hugged Oliver very tight,a mischievious smirk forming

Oliver hugged her back very tight and smirked "oh yeah,sis!"he squezzed her tighter,until she could barely breath, he then dropped her

Olivia started to talk and talk and talk,something she knew Oliver found incredibly annoying

Oliver cut her off

"whatever,lets get to the point, why are you here?"

Olivia smirked and looked at him innocently

"I just wanted to spend some time with you brother" she pouted

"bullshit!"Oliver said"what do you want?"

"nothing,I just want to spend time with you Ollie"

Oliver narrowed his eyes "listen kid,I'm gonna find out what you're up to and when I do I'm gonna"

"your id please?" Filch asked

"oh come on Filch you know me Oliver Wood, I teach here!"

Olivia giggled

Oliver glared at her

"fine"Oliver sighed and looked inside his pocket, he grabbed his id and showed it to Filch, Filch looked steady, until he bursted out of laughing

He pointed at the id

"that-that's you?" he said between giggles

Oliver nodded "yes, now can I come in"

"no, because that isn't you obviously"

"yes it is, I know I'm too handsome now, but that's me, I swear over my still-inside-my-closet firebolt"

"yeah, right, sure, I'm gonna call McGonagall and well see"

"fine, well see!"Oliver yelled

"calm down Ollie, calm down that temper of yours"Olivia said mockingly

"oh, I'll show you MY REAL temper" Oliver tried to grab Olivia's arm, but Filch stopped him

"no violence or child abuse, because I would have to report you"

"but you always used to hunt us down when something happened to Mrs Norris!"

"don't you dare to speak about Mrs Norris with your filthy mouth!" Filch yelled Oliver in the face, and heck the guy needed some mints

"looks like someone is in love" Olivia said

Oliver giggled at his sister's comment

Filch looked about to slap Olivia, but Oliver stepped in front of him

"no violence or child abuse remember?"

Filch scowled and left to look for McGonagall

Oliver turned to his sister, she had been unsualy quiet , he saw her chewing something

"what are you eating?"he asked suspiciously

"nwodwingw"

"what?Olivia opne your mouth now"

"fine" she did as she was told and Oliver saw a pair of gingers,or what was left of them

"Olivia drop that"

"ok"Olivia spit the gingers right on Oliver's pants

"gross!"Oliver yelled

Olivia grinned

"you're gonna pay for this Olivia" he said, but he saw McGonagall coming, and perhaps it wouldn't be such a nice scene to punish Olivia right there

"what is it Argus?"

"it's this kid saying he's Oliver Wood"Filch explained, McGonagall turned to look at Oliver

"but if it's him" she said

"I don't think so, look at this"Filch showed McGonagall the id, and they bursted out of laughing

"no,no that, it can't be, this, Oliver Wood!"McGonagall said

"ha,ha yes it is, that's me"Oliver said annoyed

"I don't believe this"

"perhaps with less weight, you take away those fat cheeks, and then well, it kinda looks like him" McGonagall said

"what?what?"Olivia said jumping around

"oh but look at this cutie!" McGonagall said looking at Olivia

Oliver rolled his eyes

"look at those eyes and those colored cheeks!"

Olivia pretended to blush

"when did you have her? is Katie here?" McGonagall asked "you didn't take her to the Spring Ball, you took that Jessica"

"I beg your pardon?she's not mine, well, she's mine, but she's not my daughter, she's my sister"

"oh!"McGonagall looked surprised

"when did you plan on me to have her, at age 12?"Oliver frowned "and Katie and I didn't even date"

"you didn't?"

"no she had that thing over Marcus Flint remember?"

"oh yeah, fangs!"Filch said "he does need a dentist"

"oh well, I have to say, those wrinkles on your forehead do not help at all"

"yeah, you're becoming wrinkled"Filch said

"shut up"Oliver said and touched his forehead 'if I ever have wrinkles it will be over this girl' he thought Oliver yawned "whatever,can we get in now?"

"for Merlin, that's Oliver younger!"Olivia yelled and giggled

Oliver turned red 'she's not gonna forget this'he thought

"whatever"

"come in Mr Wood, and Miss Wood too"

Olivia giggled,and walked inside along with Oliver, from the outside you could hear her giggles and her insane questions about how Oliver grew so tall and so slim


	22. Chapter 22

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"well, she's eight but I believe we can arrenge something.Mr Wood, we've known eachother for nine years now, you can count on my help, even if Mr. Filch gets a little grumpy"Dumbledore said

"thanks a lot professor Dumbledore"Oliver replied

"maybe even inside the claste"

"yay!"Olivia yelled happy, which made Dumbledore laugh and Oliver...well...he didn't take Dumbledores statement so well..he kinda choked

"Mr Wood, are you good?"Dumbledore asked

Oliver cleared his throat

"um..professor Dumbledore, I didn't mean something inside the castle, I actually meant something outside, far, very very far, like the far far away kingdom or maybe Guatemala or something, but something far, really FAR"Oliver explained

"huh, the far far away kingdom, I believe I haven't heard of it, where is it located?"Dumbledore asked confused

"it's from a muggle movie, it's fantasy"

"oh ok, I didn't think you'd want to be that apart, but I could arrange it, lets say in Hogsmeade, and that's the farthest"

"well, if that's the farthest, that would be great"Oliver shrugged

"oh but Ollie, I won't get to see you!"Olivia whined trying to hide her mischievious smirk, a smirk Oliver knew very well

He glared at her "you'll be fine Olivia!"he said menacingly

"well, if she wants to stay"Dumbledore said

"Olivia don't do this"Oliver turned to Dumbledore "thanks, but she'll be just fine"

"no I won't, I,I have nightmares and sometimes I wet myself!"

"no you don't you're eight!"

"yes, I do, just like you at my age"

Oliver blushed "I did not wet myself at eight"

"mom has told me some stories"

"oh you're so dead"Oliver muttered

"well, well, relax kids"Dumbledore said

"I'm not a kid!"Oliver yelled but regretted it later seeing who he had just yelled at

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore"he mumbled

'Perhaps after a while together they'll learn to treat each other'Dumbledore tought

"well, I've made my choice, Olivia stays, she can take classes with the first years but only a hearing person and we'll sort her"

"yay!"Olivia yelled

Oliver just groaned, there was nothing he could do anymore

"this si wo wizard, oh Ollie, we'll be together all the time, and I mean all the time!"Olivia grinned and Oliver grinned bitterly

"you may start tomorrow and Mr Wood can show you the school"

"awesome, I get to meet your teams Ollie!"Olivia exclaimed walking to the door, Oliver followed and groaned again

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so this is Olivia, she's my sister and she'll be around today because her classes start tomorrow"Oliver was introducing Olivia to his students

"hi!"Reva said as excited as always "I'm Reva!"

"um...hello"Olivia responded

"hello there kid, I'm Lloyd"

"Nevillle"

"hi, I'm Dylan"

"I'm Karin"

"I'm Ronnie"

Olivia saw Ronnie and inmedietely blushed, something that Oliver saw entertained, she was really blushing and boy he was enjoying it

"hi"Olivia muttered

"why don't we practice?"

"um..Luna, she's"Oliver started, he turned to look for ehr, she was nowhere

"morning!"a girl said, Oliver turned his head, Luna had appeared almost magically

"right..here"he finished "um..Luna this is Olivia my sister" Oliver said but noticed Luna's distraction

"Luna, Luna!"

"oh..er sorry I was"

"this is.."

"I think I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack"Luna blurted out pointing at the benchs

Olivia giggled "yeah right, I'm eight and I don't believe in those anymore"

Luna blinked at her "and who are you, oh Merlin youre a dwarf, o like a super evolved house-elf!"

Oliver snickered "she's Olivia my sister"

"I am not a dwarf or a house-elf, I'm eight and the tallest of my class!"Olivia exclaimed annoyed

"she always says that"Oliver whispered in Luna's ear

"oh ok, shall we practice now Mr Wood?"

Oliver nodded and the team headed to the pitch, not without Luna giving a small look at Olivia's skull

'no sixes'she thought

000000000000000000000000000

ok, I hope that helps and this fic will be easier to read now, I don't want your eyes burning or something xD

And if it doesn't , don't doubt and tell me please

R and R please


	23. Chapter 23

Kim:you absolutely read my mind:smirk: 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ok Olivia, go sit on those benches over there will you, we're having class"Oliver instucted Olivia who had followed him and didn't appear to want to leave

"why?"

"because Olivia we're having class"

"why?"

"because these students need to be taught about quidditch"

"why?"

"because they're interested"said Oliver exasperated

"why?"

"because it's interesting"

"why?"

"just go the benches please"

"ok, but you just had to ask"Olivia mumbled

"I just did--arghh-go now!"

And while this conversation was taking place the team was already in a bet

"two galleons that he won't bear it and bury her in the pitch"Dylan said

"well, three galleons that she wins, she seems strong and perseverant, she'll kick his ass"Lloyd said

"no, four galleons that he-"

"that he what Neville?"Oliver asked right behind Neville

"that our captain is the most handsome and the best quidditch player of all time!"Neville exclaimed nervously and Oliver smirked

"yeah,that's true"

"lets practice"Luna said and they all nodded, the group headed to the pitch but something fell of Luna's pocket, Oliver picket it up

"a letter?"he thought about opening it "no,no it's Luna's , it's her privacy"he told himself but kept the letter anyway, he'd ask her

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olivia sighed everytime Ronnie passed in front of her searching for the snitch, and Karin couldn't stop her huffling

"relax Karin, I'm pretty sure it's not mutual"Dylan said

"yeah, and she's not staying permanently"Lloyd said "Dylan's right"

Dylan blushed "thanks"

'they're so in love' Karin thougth

"class dismissed"Oliver shouted from the ground, Olivia stood up and clapped excitedly when Ronnie grabbed the snitch

"err...thanks I guess"Ronnie said looking at Karin who pretended to ignore him and his last achievement

"hey Karin, you, you hit very well"he said hoping she'd notice him, indeed she did but turned her head ignoring him and went back to talking with Lloyd

"but what did I do now?"Ronnie asked , confusion and sadness in his voice

Meanwhile Oliver walked to Luna to ask her about this envelope

"hey"

"oh hello"Luna said walking along the others

"Luna this envelope fell of your robes, I picked it up, here it is"said Oliver handing her the envelope "mm, can I ask what is it, who is it from?"

"oh, it's a letter from Zick"Luna said smiling "can't believe I lost this, thank you"

"Zick? he wrote you a letter?"Oliver asked

"five actually, this is the fifth"

"oh and since when?"

"since a week after he left, he has had a great time there"

"great"Oliver said with a hint of jealously in his voice 'it's just Zick,let it go' he thougth

They left and Oliver still thought about it, in fact he thought about that letter more than he should

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Luna_

_Hi, I never really know how to start this thing, how are you I guess and since you cannot answer right now I'm just gonna tell you that I've been very good, the team is very good and well, there's this kid, he's giant and he can't even ride his broom properly, you definetely should see that and he's obviously not playing right now_

_Right now my sponsor is talking to the coach, he wants me to come back because I've been missing too many classes and "my education is the most important thing" bullshit!_

_And he's done, he's calling me right now..._

_I have to go, keep getting those quaffles inside those hoops_

_Zick_

0000000

Luna read and re-read the letter, the doubt was killing her, is he really coming back? or did he convince the sponsor not to?

Somehow she thougth it was the latter, Zick can be pretty persuasive sometimes, he could take classes there after all and he definetely wouldn't want to leave the Puddle's

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Reva" a voice called from outside the girls dorm, Reva heard it and sighed "Merlin!"she mumbled, she got up and she opened it

"hey"Lloyd said

"oh hi"

"I know this isn't allowed but can I come in? I must talk to you"

"I guess, there's no one around"

"ok"

Lloyd walked inside the room and sat on a bed

"what is it?"Reva asked not with the usual excitement on her voice since she was asleep

"I think I need help"

"Lloyd for the last time three multiplied for three is not thirty-three"Reva joked

Lloyd rolled his eyes "yes, and for the last time that Einstein guy did not create the philosopher's stone"

"hey I only said that once!"Reva said indignantly "whatever, what is it?"

"it's Dylan, I think I need your help...don't say anything but I think I like her"Lloyd whispered lookig around to check if anyone was around

"tell me something new"

"you knew?"Lloyd asked

"duh! you guys are so last month"

"but I never said anything"

Reva sighed "why do I even bother?"she continued "so finally got the guts to make a move?"

"yeah,that's why I need your help"

"ok, specify"

"I need you to tell me what she likes, I don't know those girls stuff you talk about during practices and all that, her favorite flowers, chocolates or bears, favorite color, what type of guy she likes, blond, brunette..."Lloyd stopped out of breath

"ok, peonys, definetely chocolates, baby blue and brunettes"Reva said

"just like that?"

"yeap, oh but hey just hang on a second"Reva said and took a small chest from under her bed, she opened it and grabbed a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates "here, there you go cowboy"she said giving Lloyd the stuff

"thanks"he said "but how did you get all this?"

"don't ask, feminine intuition, now go make me proud"

_Flashback_

_"that damn Lloyd, when is he gonna have the guts to ask me out? what does he think that I'm gonna wait forever!" Dylan told Reva , they were in the changing room getting ready to go_

_"I thought you had a thing for Oliver"Reva asked confused_

_"meh, he's Luna's I cannot possibly get in the way"_

_"oh Dylan! don't worry, I know he'll get the guts some day"_

_"yeah, in like twenty years...hey Reva, can't you give him just a little kinda push?"Dylan asked expectantly_

_"what! There's no way I'm getting in this"said Reva walking away, Dylan followed_

_"oh come on, can't you just , just if he maybe someday asks I love peonys, chocolate makes me crazy, baby blue is the best color and I've always had a thing for brunettes"Dylan smirked_

_Reva narrowed her eyes "you've been planning this all along haven't you?"_

_"yes"_

_"fine, but only if he asks"_

_"perfect"_

_The two girls joined the team giggling_

_End of flashback_

"but how am I gonna do it? I don't even know if she likes me or anything , can't you just ask her?"

"I'll talk to her, but tomorrow and if you don't mind I'm going back to my wonderful dream with Mr Krum"

"fine, thanks Reva"

Lloyd left and Reva went back to sleep with a big smile, tomorrow was gonna be hell of a day


	24. Chapter 24

Knock, knock , knock 

Yawn

Knock , knock, knock

"Dylan!"

"go away!"

"Dylan, get the fod up, mission accomplished!"

Dylan jumped of the bed and opened the door in pajamas and without any makeup, guess you can imagine that...

"are you sure?"

"yes, now hurry up, get your best robes on...ermm... oh well, all our robes are the same, but just get them on, oh and don't forget always style"Reva said as Dylan went on her drawer trying to get as much makeup and accesories as she could

"are you sure?I mean really sure?"Dylan asked getting dressed

"yes! now go, I told him to wait outside the common room, he has everything!"

"oh and the chocolates are still eatable?

"I hope"Reva blurted out

"better not to touch them then"Dylan said "oh Reva, I'm so nervous!"she exclaimed

"I know!"

"ok, ok!"Dylan said breathing hard "I can do this, I can do this"

"yes"

Dylan ran through the girls dorm and to the common room, she gave one last glance at herself on the mirror and went outside, there was Lloyd with the bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other one,and looking rather confused and nervous, in fact sweating.

She smiled widely at the sight and walked to him

"hey"she whispered

Lloyd gulped sweating and sweating more at the second, Merlin he was nervous! he pretty much rathered to be at the quidditch pitch chasing a fast-quaffle with the whole other team chasing him

"hi"he replied, Merlin there was an oven inside him!

"so...um...hi"Dylan said again looking at him with those loving eyes you can only look at the love of your life, or lets face it , your current crush

"hi"Lloyd said looking at her with those loving eyes, you know what's next

Dylan sighed "so here we are "

Lloyd nodded, which seemed like the only thing he could do at the time

"listen Dylan"

"yes?"Dylan asked expectantly , she has wanted to hear those words come out of his mouth for so long

"I have to go!"Lloyd exclaimed terrified and ran off leaving the bouquet of flowers and the box of chocolates to the first person he reached and then kept running off

Dylan just stood there, outside the Ravenclaw common room, mouth opened and tears forming inside her eyes

Reva went to her side after seeing everything "oh Dylan, I'll talk to him don't worry"

"dont'"Dylan pronounced the last words sadly and went back to her dorm

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the same time Oliver and Olivia were in a very heated magical chess match, a group of first years were behind Oliver watching every of his movements, half were atonished to see Oliver Wood at his school again and the other half were supporting Olivia, anyway it made Oliver want to tell them off

"come on Mr Wood"a girl whispered and blushed when he looked at her and spoke

"thanks, I'm coming"he said gritting his teeth

"he talked to me!"the girl exclaimed and fainted

Olivia snorted and Oliver shot her a glare, which she didn't catch or she as always did, ignored

"Olivia! Olivia! Olivia!" the children whispered

Luna walked to the room, Oliver looked at her and Olivia made a quick move taking advantage

Luna was wearing a hat with a big lion on it, a Gryffindor lion of course

"hey"she said completely normal, as if a big lion wasn't roaring on her head

"hey"Oliver replied looking at her head "nice hat"

"oh, this"Luna pointed to her hat, like she had just forgotten about it "it's Gryffindor against Hupplepuff today"

"yeah I know that but...you know what just forget it"he said thinking that trying to reason with her about that hat was totally unreasonable and useless, actually that was one of the millions of things he liked about Luna, she didn't try to be like anyone, she didn't care what others might say and she was a great person to talk about quidditch with, in the short period she had been on the team she had learned fast, she knew about brooms, about robes, the ones to wear when you're playing and the ones to wear when you were just pretending to play, she didn't lecture him about his obsession and about how the player's lifes matter a lot more than winning, what a bugger! she knew about moves and even better she supported Gryffindor and wore that hat, in resume, she didn't give shiit!

"what are you guys doing?"Luna asked

And then Oliver finally realized he has been thinking about her all the way...

"oh we're playing chess"he glaned at the game "and aparently I've just lost"

"oh I'm sorry!"Luna exclaimed

"yes!"Olivia yelled

"but I had it all!"Oliver whispered and Olivia shrugged

"sorry, bro! tha'ts the game"she said and walked off with a group of students following

"how does she do it?"Oliver asked

Luna shook her head "I don't know"

Oliver looked at the teacher's table, the table he should be at but it was so boring! He saw the last professor leaving and turned to Luna, he kissed her cheek quickly

"lets go" he said "there's a quidditch match we must attend"

Luna nodded and they left on separate ways

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I should be sleeping right now, it's late but once again my imagination is just stonger


	25. Chapter 25

Quidditch Match 

Ginny waved at Luna excitedly from the pitch, Luna saluted her and wished her good luck .The game started and so did Lee Jordan's comments about how Ginny was definetely a Weasley and how Jefferson's broom needed a good cleaning service

Lou Franklyn, a boy with blond and messy hair scored two times for Gryffindor and Terrence Haynes one for Slytherin while the Gryffindor seeker Vinny Vans, a girl with short black hair was struggling with Jefferson to get the snitch

------------------------------

Lloyd's POV

I'm such a fool, a coward, I mean how difficul is it to say 'hey Dylan I like you'

Well too darn hard!

I wish I just had the balls to ask her out, I had everything all set and I blew it, she must think I'm a jerk! and I honestly don't blame her. What the heck is wrong with me!

That's it Lloyd, this isn't you, you don't run from a challenge, just think about it this way, Dylan is a quaffle, you're a chaser, perfect match huh!

I have to do this, I like her and she's probably disappointed right now

Fine! you're going there and you're asking her out, no matter how it comes out!

I walk to her, she's sitting along with Reva, oh boy, she's so gonna punch me!

"Dylan"I call, my knees are weak!

"yes?"she answers bitterly, why isn't that surprising!

"I wanted to ask you something"

"ok"she stands up and looks at me, I could lose in those eyes

Reva grins from the back

"I just wanted to know if...if..."I stop and shift

"yes?"she says annoyed by my indecision

"if you could ...help me with my Transfiguration homework"I blurt out

Ok, I just screwed up again, she looks at me and bits her bottom lip

"no, Lloyd, I cannot help you with your Transfiguration homework, I have other things to do!" she exclaims and storms off

Reva glares at me and leaves too, I sit and think , I'm so lonely now...

End of Lloyd's POV

Luna watched as Dylan and Reva left, she quickly followed and found them on the hallway

"Dylan? Reva?"she said and came closer

"what's wrong? why did you leave? are you sick?"

Dylan sobbed "Yes, I am sick of that git!"

"what happened?"

"Lloyd can't ask her out"Reva answered

"oh"Luna said "I'm sorry Dylan"

"he's never gonna do it!"Dylan exclaimed and Reva hugged her

"umm Luna could you get some tissues? her nose"Reva said

"sure"Luna replied and left to the dorm

After a few minutes she was back

"here"Luna said handing Dylan the tissues

"that's it!" Dylan exclaimed getting up and tossing the tissues on the floor

"who the heck does he think he's getting with!" huh! I don't care how many quafles he can score, I don't care how beautiful and intense his brown eyes are and...and how he flies through the sky with his broom...and how his muscles are definetely not flat and the way his bottom..."Dylan appeared to melt by every word

"Dy!"Reva exclaimed

Dylan blushed "sorry"

"Dylan, I know he really likes you"Luna said

"oh how so!"Dylan asked sarcastically

"I know"

"he does Dy"Reva said

"well he's lost his chance"Dylan said and walked off

Meanwhile the game was done, Gryffindor won with 30 points above Slytherin, Jefferson looked like hitting Lou and Vinny Vans was crying of joy, the audience catched a figure coming to the pitch, Professor Dumbledore was walking to the center of the pitch and everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing, which included for Ronnie to drop his hot-dog

"May I have your attention?"he asked , when the public silenced he spoke again "I have the very pleasant assignment to introduce you to someone"

Oliver listened carefully 'who could that be?' he thought

"for years she played as a chaser, she won many games thanks to your support and now years have passsed and she became a chaser for the Muttleton Team of England, I now give you our finest chaser...Katherine or as you all must know her Katie Bell!"Dumbledore said, Oliver's eyes widened

"Katie is back!"he yelled and some people turned around to stare at him

"sorry"

"Katie is back!"he exclaimed for himself

And in fact, there was Katie Bell, dressed in muggle clothing and looking extremely elegant, Oliver saw her 'years really did a good thing for her' he thought

"she's here to give some talks about quidditch and about how she got this far"Dumbledore said smiling proudly at Katie

She nodded smiling "thanks professor Dumbledore" she catched Oliver's glance and she winked at him, he smiled

"but not any of this would have been possible without the help and the sometimes sadistic but in the end incredibly helpful dawn practices our former captain Oliver Wood made us do"Katie pointed at Oliver and the whole audience turned to him clapping

"thanks"Oliver whispered over and over again, looking at Katie who was smiling widely

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Puddlemere United Team changing room (lets face it, the changing room is always where all the action takes place)

"hello there Zicky!" said a huge man coming towards Zick, our almost disappeared character

Zick didn't answer but went back to his documents

"what are you doing?"the man asked

"well, I believe it's called writing Rob"Zick replied sarcastically

"well duh! I already knew that!"

Zick rolled his eyes "why do I bother?"

"what are you writing?"

"words"

"duh! which words!"

Zick cleared his throat "ok, so it goes like this my...quidditch...first...chaser...is...a...dork...and ...can't...even...tie...his...shoes" he read making exaggerated spaces between words

Rob thought for a few moments "hey I'm the first chaser!"

Zick smirked "of course you are"he mumbled

Rob smiled and nodded, obviosuly not catching a thing

Zick sighed "hey Rob, ever tried running with scissors? I've heard it's fun"

Another man came into the room and placed himself next to Zick

"hey man what's up"

"nothing new man"Zick said and shrugged "the usual"

The man nodded "is that for Luna?"he asked out of nowhere

"what!"Zick replied after being taken by surprise and blushing "what are you talking about"

"Luna, the letter, that's the girl you've been sending all those thousand of letters to"

"they were only five"

"sure, if you say so"

"no it's not, it's for...my...owl"

The young man grinned "sure, hey Rob lets go practice, lets leave Zick alone with his love letter, so he can make out with that paper" he joked

Rob grinned and they left, not without hearing Zick's screams about how it's not a love letter, and how it's for his nonexistent owl

He gave up and went back to his lettter

_Dear Luna_... it read

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	26. Chapter 26

AN: well hello there! oh this is a cute one, R and R please, I love reviews!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week passed since the quidditch match and Dylan's breakdown and Katherine Bell was standing outside of a dorm, of Oliver Wood's dorm more specifically, she had been stading there for thirty minutes now, she was surprised Oliver hadn't felt her pressence well, it was pretty obvious Wood wasn't a boy of light dream, oh no! when he went to bed he practically died! but still...

Katie shifted, she hasn't seen him in so long, true he saw him at the match but not this close, she knocked the door and waited for an answer

Silence

Nothing

She tried again

Still no luck

She took a deep breath "OLIVER!"she yelled at the top of her lungs, apparently nobody noticed because they didn't bother to look outside at ther probably mentally-ill person yelling

Finally the door opened

"I hate you" a very sleepy Oliver Wood mumbled, he was wearing his red pajamas and couldn't open his eyes or even try to give a step

"well, if that's a good welcome"Katie said sarcastically

"Katie?"he asked still not looking

"BELL!"he exclaimed and opened his eyes, he hugged her tight

"now that is a good welcome"Katie said hugging him back

"how long has it been?"he asked smiling

"too long"Katie responded "what? you don't remember your dawn practices anymore Wood?"she teased

"yes, but that was when I was younger, stronger, fitter"Oliver sighed "I was so vigorous back then , now I'm so old"

"you? old? you're just the same as I remember you, believe me even Dumbledore would have wished to age that well"Katie said "so wanna catch some breakfast? I've heard they have great muffins in The Amazing Wizarding Palace of Sugar and Sweet"she suggested

"sure"Oliver nodded "I just have to change"

"what! but you're perfect"Katie said and a smirk formed on her lips

"ha ha very funny, as always Bell but remember style always goes first"he said and closed the door

Before Katie or anyone for that matte could say othorhinolaryngologist Oliver was out of his room wearing a blue shirt and jeans

"how long my dear?"he asked, he really did miss all the teasing

"20.5 seconds, you're getting better Wood"Katie answered, she really did miss all the teasing too

"lets go" he said ad they left to The Amazing Wizarding Palace of Sugar and Sweet

So fast they left they didn't hear a voice calling Oliver

"Oliver!Oliver!"Luna yelled runing down the hall to Oliver's dorm

"fireworks!"she gasped out of breath "there are fireworks!"Luna knocked the door and no one answered

"Oliver! fireworks for the love of Merlin! there are fireworks outside!"she yelled excitedly, all she wanted to see was the look in his face when she said there were fireworks, she had always wanted Oliver to see them, and if it was with her even better

"again!"an old man yelled coming out "Merlin that guy does have appeal"he exclaimed

"who?"Luna asked confused

"that brown haired boy, he's a teacher I believe"

"Oliver! yes him where is he?"she asked expectant

"he left with that cute blond oh young love"the old man whispered and sighed, you could see by his gace that he really needed to get some quick

"huh? who, when, why...what!"Luna asked not makign much sense

"I told you, the cute blond"

"huh?"Luna frowned

"CU-TE BLOND!"the man exlaimed

"huh?"

"forget it"the old man said and closed the door back to his magazine

"huh?"Luna asked once again when he closed the door

She finally left disappointed, one more round of fireworks to watch all by herself

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dy come on, you have to get up!"Reva exlaimed to a covered-under-seven-pillows Dylan

"no, I can't do it , not anymore"she mumbled or at leats that's what Reva and Karin heard

"yes you can!"Karin said

"no, go away, don't waste your time on me! I'm gonna die here alone"Dylan yelled

"come on"Karin said and took the pillows away from her face

"no, don't!"Dylan struggled with Karin

"yes!"Karin exclaimed triumphantly after tossing all the pillows.

"holy mother of!"Reva exclaimed when she saw the view ,it wasn't very nice Dylan had not eaten, slept or gotten up from that bed in a week, she already had tons of homework and that fact didn't help so much

Dylan glared at her angrily

"come on Dylan, he's a prick, all men are!"Karin exclaimed with passion "they do not deserve a tear from us! we're too good for them, they can only deserve our hatred, they deserve to rot in hell or drown in the deep ocean and never be back!"

Reva and Dylan stared atonished at her, Reva lift her eyebrow and Dylan opened her mouth

"Merlin Karin what have they done to you?"Reva asked still looking at her oddly

"nothing,actually nothing, I've never had a boy"Karin said and blushed

"o...kay"Reva mumbled, only Dylan hadn's said anything, she was still thinking deeply, Reva waved her hand in front of her

"earth to Dylan!"she sang, Dylan snapped

"you're right Karin!"she exclaimed eagerly

"oh for the love of Merlin"Reva muttered

"I'm right?"Karin asked

"yes, they deserve to drown in the deep ocean, and guess where Lloyd is right now"Dylan said smirking

"um...where is eh exactly honey?"Reva asked

"the lake"Dylan replied

The next twenty minutes were of running and pleading Dylan to stop her sadistic thoughts, however she didn't listen, she ran to where the boys were competing about who could cross the lake faster

"obviosuly me fellas"Lou said in mocking-arrogance

"forget it Frankly, this is my baby"Terrence said pointing to the lake

"oh all of you keep dreaming ,I've crossed this lake in less than fiv-"Lloyd began but someone tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to see ...well, he expected that to be Dylan or otherwise Dylan had one weird twin

"what the fu-!"

"save it"Dylan snapped

"excuse me?"

"save it!"Dylan snapped again, louder this time "and listen"

"su...re"Lloyd said not understanding Dylan's snap

"I am done with you and your childish games! I will not wait for you forever Lloyd Average, you're making me sick, you are such a coward, a whim brat and I am done do you hear me I am done!"Dylan said menacingly stepping closer to Lloyd with every word, her voice broke when she spoke "I think, I thought you liked me, I even tought I could...love you"she said sobbing "but now"she said and instantly pushed him to the lake, going with him

"I hate you, I hate you, you idiot!"she said hitting his chest, Lloyd struggled with her trying to calm her down and embracing her

"wait!Dylan wait!"

"there's something I have to say"

"oh ! I don't care, I won't listen to your stuttering and your rambling so in the end you'll ask me to help you in your Potions essay!"Dylan yelled not letting go of him, hiting him with all her strenght

"oh Dylan will you shut up!"

"why!"she asked hysterical

"because I love you, you fool!"he exclaimed just as hysterical as her, Dylan stopped the struggle abruptly and gasped, Lloyd leaned in and kissed her, and I won't bother to find the right words to describe that kiss, just imagine something you've waited for a very long time finally arriving

The boys, Karin and Reva watched the scene with fireworks hitting the sky, Karin was resting her head on Reva's shoulder sighing, the boys frowned

Haynes sighed "they look so cute together"he mumbled and the boys looked at him, Franklyn who was sitting next to him moved away and he narrowed his eyes at Terrence preocuppied

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	27. Chapter 27

"Dylan!" 

"Lloyd!"

"guys where are you?"

It was monday, quidditch practice day and neither Reva, Ronnie , Karin or Luna could find Dylan and Lloyd

"Dylan!"Karin yelled looking for her at the brushes

"oh no!"Luna exclaimed

"what?"Ronnie and the girls turned to look at her worried

"what if the vampires took her!"she asked wide eyed

Everyone except Luna rolled their eyes "Luna, honey, I'm pretty sure no vampires have taken her"Reva said rubbing Luna's head

Luna sighed relieved" if you say so"

They heard some trees moving and giggles, Ronnie looked confused

"why are the trees moving?"

Reva hushed to him and Karin and covered their eyes

"kids, I really don't think you should see this"she said nervously

"why not?"Ronnie asked

"yeah, what's up Reva?"

"ummm, they are well, they are..."

"having sex?"Ronnie asked loudly and Karin gasped

"Ronnie!"Reva yelled scandalized, she covered their eyes harder " no they are not doing that thing that you said, which by the way you'll be doing when you're twenty, well, better at thirty"

"but if they do it when they're thirty-"Luna started but Reva cut her off

"Ronnie, Karin, please go see if Oliver has arrived"

"but we wanna watch"Ronnie whined

"I' can go check"Luna said , true she wanted to go check, she wanted to know who that 'cute blond' was, oh yeah she definetely had to find out, there was something wrong about that 'cute blond' she could feel it

Luna Lovegood has never been jealous, she definetely wasn't the jealous type, mostly because she never really had anything or anyone to be jealous of, but that stomachache she felt since that morning of fireworks hadn't left her

"no Luna, no!"Reva mouthed pointing at Ronnie and Karin, Luna sighed

"fine"the kids chorused and left disappointed , Reva turned to Luna

"lets go"she said

They went to the moving trees and stayed there for a couple of minutes

"her Reva, isn't this rude?"Luna asked

"not when we have practice"

"oh ok"Luna nodded

'oh Lloyd stop it!' they heard with more giggles

'no, you stop it'

More giggles

They heard shirts unbottoning, Reva scowled and Luna wondered

Suddenly the giggles stopped, Reva and Luna looked at eachother and nodded, they walked closer and pushed the branches to reveal Dylan and Lloyd in a good session of making out

Luna's jaw dropped and Reva cleared her throat, the lovers stopped and pulled away

"hey!"Dylan exclaimed more than nervously

Lloyd blushed and looked away

"what were you guys doing?"Reva asked more than suspicious

"I think they were-"Luna said but Reva again cut her off

"I know what they were doing"she exclaimed

"then why did you ask?"Luna asked more than confused

"for get it, guys, we have practice don't you remember?"

"um..er...yeah, practice"Lloyd mumbled "practice of..."

"chess practice?"Dylan inquired

Reva slapped Dylan's head "quidditch!"

"oh right, quidditch with Oliver , right"Lloyd said

"so lets go then!"Dylan said smiling more than fakely

Reva lift her eyebrow "sure"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"...and there's Karin, she's pretty sweet, she tends to have a weird twisted mind sometimes but that's only after lots of sugar"Oliver told Katie, the two had been hanging out a lot ever since Katie returned to Hogwarts for her talks

"oh, I think I've seen her, she's the chubby one right?Katie asked with a cup of coffee in her hands

"yeah, and there's , well there's ...there's Luna"Oliver said more than uncomfortable, at the sound of her name the glass of cocoa trembled in his hands, which made Katie smirk but look worried at the same time, Bell, always a tornado of emotions

"oh Luna Lovegood I believe, yes, I've given talks in her classroom, seventh year right?"

Oliver nodded "she's...very clever" he said bitting his lip, so not Oliver Wood, well, maybe at a quidditch match while losing or having his teammates harmed, they wouldn't be able to play anymore!

"yeah, she is"Katie said and looked at her watch "oh I should probably go now, I have a talk with the first years about The Wonders of Cleaning a Quaffle"she pronounced the last words mockingly

"well, it's really wonderful , I'm telling you I've cleaned quaffles since I was two and played quidditch with my little muggle soldiers, they weren't very good at flying though, whenever I placed them on top of a broom they'd fall"Oliver said and Katie laughed

"at least you didn't try to play quidditch with your sister's collection of barbies...I still can't find Mighty Barbie's right arm"

Oliver and Katie laughed at their absurdities

"yeah, I should go now too, I have practice with the Ravenclaws"

"and I'm sure you don't want to be late"Katie inquired between giggles

"what's that suppose to mean?"Oliver asked feeling dumbfounded at her last statement

"I'm just pretty sure that...you want to re-clean those quaffles"Katie said , she kissed him on the cheek and left

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver ran to the pitch agitatedly, he arrived and saw the whole team waiting for him impatient, Luna looked up when he appeared

"hello, I'm sorry I'm late, I was having some breakfast"he excused himself

'I bet with that cute blond he did'Luna thought and frowned

"so today we're learning about how to fly backwards"Oliver said and a few mumbles and whats were heard

"yes, it it very possible"he assured them, again mumbles and whats were heard

"but Mr Wood-"Neville started and Oliver cut him off

"yes, I know that poor third year crashed with an enormous tree but I'll be here, I'll guard you"

Dylan looked frightened and Lloyd held her "you sure?"she asked

"yes"

"if you say so that's-"Ronnie said

"fine by me"Karin said, they looked at eachother amused

"did you just?"Ronnie said

"complete your sentence?"Karin asked open mouthed

"lets go"Oliver instructed and the team climbed up their brooms, only Luna didn't move, she just stared at Oliver, and not in the dreamy way we're all used to but more in a wondering way

"oh hey"Oliver said walking to her and kissing her forehead

"hello"Luna said in a cold voice, in fact she didn't expect it to sound that cold but that stomachache had taken control over her

"hi"Oliver said not very sure "what's up?"

"with what?"Luna asked still bitter

"with you"Oliver said "you seem different today"he frowned

"so I seem different today"

"yes, very much different actually, is something wrong?"

"maybe I look like someone who watched fireworks in the morning all by herself!"Luna exclaimed turning around

"what do you mean? there were fireworks when?"

"yes, yesterday there were, but maybe you didn't notice because you were with...um...what was her name? oh yeah cute blond!"

Luna could not believe the feeling that was posessing her, she wasn't sure about what those words meant but it just felt right to say them

"who?"

"cute blond!"she exclaimed again

"cute what? oh you mean Katie!"Oliver said as realization hit him "Luna you're jealous!"he said pointing at her

"what! I am not, absolutely not!"she demanded

"oh yes you're!"Oliver was smirking now

"of course not!"Luna said offended

"oh yeah Luna is jealous, she is so jealous!"he sang moving away from Luna's attempt to shut him

"you're so childish! I am not jealous!"

"oh yes you bloody are!"

"am not!"

"are too!"

"am not!"

"are too!"

"oh will you stop it!"

"noup"Oliver said , not once the smirk left his face, but Luna folded her arms and looked at him quietly

"Luna, Katie is just a friend ok, we went to school together and we drove eachother crazy sometimes, we're just good friends"

"very good friends it seems"she said unfolding her arms

"Luna she's just a friend"he said caressing her cheek gently

"fireworks are awesome, I really wanted you to see them"she said looking down

"I'm sure they are and there's no one I would like to watch fireworks with than you"he said getting closer to her "and about Katie, she has armpits problems, it's like she has hew own liquid supply in there"he whispered in her ear and Luna grinned

"that's gross!"

"told you, lets go I can't see Neville, I hope he hasn't crashed with anything or anyone"

And so they left, the team was everywhere, Ronnie was right up the lake, Karin was flying very high and was freezing to death, Reva was going too fast and circling the whole pitch and may I say she didn't plan to do so; Lloyd was fighting with a bird who tried to bite his broom and Neville staggered on his broom, only Dylan seemed to do it decently, almost decently.

"hey Oliver there's a reason for why I'm a chaser!"Lloyd yelled hitting the bird

"and there's a reason for why I'm so hot, I'm not meant for this!"Reva yelled mockingly from the other side of the pitch

Luna flew backwards for a few seconds but lost it when trying to pass a tree, she yelled for help and Lloyd catched her before she hit a bigger tree

"sucky huh!"he exclaimed out of breath

"very"Luna said out of breath too

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After practice was over Oliver reunited with the whole team or what was left of them, Ronnie had fallen in the river and was all wet, Karin looked like a block of ice, her lips were bright red and her face was beggining to turn purple, Reva in the other side was turning green after all those turns, Lloyd was covered with blood after the bird missed the broom and bit his arm instead, Neville was still trembling and Luna was all covered with branches and leafs, Dylan had no scratches at all but really needed a bath

Oliver looked at his students in disbelief and worry

"guys are you alright?"he asked knowing the answer to that question pretty well

The team just looked at him and rolled their eyes, well, some of them at least tried to

"I'm all wet, these robes were new, jeez, my mom is gonna kill me if she finds out!"Ronnie said

"I think I have to-"Reva started but was cut off by the sound of her lunch coming out of her body right on Oliver's boots

"ewww"Dylan said covering her nose "that is nasty"

"not as nasty as this"Lloyd said showing them his harmed arm

"THAT is nasty"Luna mumbled

"Mr Wo-Wo-Wood-d-d"Karin stuttered "do-do yo-you thi-think yo-u- co-could"she said looking at a blanket

"sure darling"Oliver said and handed it to her "we'll get you a good jacket don't worry"

"tha-than.ks"Karin said and covered herself

"here sit"Oliver told Neville pushing a chair next to the poor trembling kid in front of him

"th-this i-i-s s-oo-"Karin started

"bad"Ronnie finished

"we--we re-rea-ll-y ha-have t-to s-sstop-"

"finishing our own sentences I know!"Ronnie exclaimed

Suddenly the door opened

"creepy"a voice entering said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:and that's it because it's late and this chapter already looks long enough R and R, come on people make my day


	28. Chapter 28

"creepy" a voice entering said 

The teammates turned around to see their former keeper, Zick or as Reva may say "Sunny-Boy" , standing on the doorway carrying a suitcase and himself

Luna looked up, that was a voice she recognized very well, oh the smart ass touch was something she knew so well, it could only be in Zick

"Zick!"she yelled open mouthed, Dylan saw the little gesture and closed Luna's mouth silently

"Sunny-Boy!"Reva exclaimed coming towards Zick and embracing him furiously

"um..hello"he replied frowning and awkwardly setting himself free from her grasp

"Zz-iii-cc-kk"Karin said and nodded "wh-wh-a-wh-at-a-"

"surprise!"Roonie exclaimed jumping off his chair to clasp hands with Zick

Dylan waved her hand at him smiling widely, Lloyd shook his hand, neither Oliver or Neville had said a word sicne Zick's approach, Neville because he didn't have the slightest idea of who the guy with black messy hair and pale skin was and Oliver because he was utterly dumbfounded, not even a memo was sent to him

"hello"Zick said more than awkward

"Zick!"Oliver exclaimed finally coming down to earth, or more specifically the quidditch changing room "what? what are you doing here? I thought you were training with the Puddles"he said and frowned, he then looked at Luna, who looked amazed

"maybe because I'm still a student my sponsor didn't want me to miss any more classes"Zick replied like talking to a baby, pausing each word and rolled his eyes "don't think I wanted to come here in the first place"he said sitting on a bench nonchalantly but looking at Luna constantly dissimulated

"I see it was a good flight"Dylan mumbled sarcastically

"very good indeed, they have great peanuts"Zick replied, Dylan rolled her eyes and he smirked

"um...Neville, this is Zick, our former keeper"Oliver said, Neville's eyes widened

"he's the one that saved Ravenclaw at the Slyhterin/Ravenclaw quidditch match!"Neville exclaimed

"oh yeah, that Laurius Snicket thought he could pass me huh!"Zick said "not a chance bud!"

"my Merlin, I worship you!"Neville exclaimed and shaking his hand agitatedly, Zick lift his eyebrow looking at him oddly

"o...kay"he mumbled and Oliver spoke:

"Zick, are you back for good?"

"yep"the teenager replied still nonachalantly

"but why, is it like the off season or something?"Lloyd asked

"noup, I already told you my sponsor wanted me to come back and finish my year, after that I'm the hell out of here"he explained

"but nobody said anything Zick, the quidditch cup is about to start and..."Oliver started and the boy cut him off

"yeah, you know how I like to give surprises!"Zick exclaimed

"so Sunny!"Reva mumbled to Dylan, who nodded

Oliver shook his head "Zick, why didn't you inform us of this? bloody hell why didn't anyone informed us of this!"he exclaimed and Zick shrugged "Zick, did you tell Mrs Pepper about this?"Oliver asked suspiciously

"who's Mrs Pepper and why is she named after a condiment?"Zick asked

"I bet the condiment was named after her, she was like ten thousand years old when I was a first year"Lloyd said

"oh she's the mummy!" Dylan exclaimed, Reva snapped

"oh right the wrinkly lady"she said

"you mean the Sharpei"Ronnie said

"boy she's gonna bury us or something"Neville mumbled

"maybe she took the elixir of life" Luna blurted out , everyone rolled their eyes

Zick, who had been in "apparent" , and I mean "apparent" deep thinking finally came with an answer

"oh she was the lady who was calling me you,you!"Zick mimicked the old woman pointing at him with a pen and a trembling finger

Oliver chuckled but quickly remembered himself , he tried his best to put a serious face and continued " yes, I believe that one must have been Mrs Pepper, and I won't bother to ask you why you didn't stop when she called you"

"I thought she was having a seizure, freaky"Zick said sounding serious but not meaning a thing " so I did whatever a good boy is suppose to do when he sees something like that"he said faking proud

"oh for the love of Merlin, Zick what did you do to that poor woman?"Oliver asked sorrowed

"hmmm, let me see if I can remember..."Zick started

_FLASHBACK_

_"you, you!"Mrs Pepper yelled running after Zick, he narrowed his eyes and saw an old lady chading him_

_"must be in good shape"Zick mumbled and walked faster pretending not to hear the woman screaming histerically at him and trying to approach him and stop his was to the quidditch pitch_

_"you the tall one!"she yelled pointing a pen at him like she could get at his height by shaking a pen uncontrollably_

_Zick ran to the hallway and his himself behind a trashcan, but obviously a small trashcan couldn't hide 1.80 meters of height_

_"crap"he mumbled when he step his shoe on a banana skin, which by the way I must tell you gave hima terrific idea._

_He didn't even know who she was and she was chasing him like a crazy person, she could be a death eater as far as he could tell, after all her face does look like one of those masks death eaters wear, and if perhaps a little banana skin fell right where she's about to step nobody could blame him, who can blame an innocent teenager who ate a banana and didn't score the trashcan when tossing it, there was one answer for him, nobody._

_Zick then grabbed the banana skin and tossed it on the floor, he made sure the woman saw where he went so she would follow, he ran faster and hid behind a tree, he was skinny so it covered him perfectly_

_WHOOP, BOOM, OUCH! he heard along with some whinings over an unsolved back problem, he then smirked and shook his head_

_"now that's a good welcome"he muttered and smirked again..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Zick smirked at the memory, Oliver looked at him in horror and the other students looked amazed

"you did that?"Oliver asked horrified

"yep"Zick nodded still smirking

"man, you're my heroe!"Ronnie exclaimed, Oliver looked at him and slapped his head slightly, the other way would be child abuse and that is so used already on HP fanfiction...

"there's nothing heroic about this Ronnie, Merlin knows how that woman is!"he exclaimed

"oh she just had five fractures on her low body"Zick assured him " can we practice now?"he asked not giving his action a lot of thought

"practice is over Zick"

"damn it!"he yelled and Ronnie opened his mouth " the d word!"

"digger?"Dylan asked

"dougnut?"Lloyd asked

"dictionary?"Luna asked

"dish?"Neville asked

"dictionary?"Karin asked

"disc?"Reva asked

"damn?"Zick asked

"yes that! the d word"Ronnie said

Oliver rolled his eyes "Zic, we cannot put you inmedietely in the team, you have to report to Dumbledore and then we'll find a position for you since Neville has worked as our keeper"

"ok, man wanna share?"Zick asked "I'll do mondays, wednesdays , thursdays and sundays"

"sure"Neville answered and they shook hands closing the deal

Oliver sighed "if Dumbledore agrees..."

Luna who hadn't spoke so much looked at Zick interested, same old Zick making old women wanna commit murder, it wasn't like she enjoyed someone else's pain but the thought of Zick pranking the old woman made her smile,in that dreamy way she only could and that made two certain brunettes smile too.

"hey Oliver can we go now? I can't feel my arm anymore"Lloyd asked

Oliver snapped and took command inmedietely "sure, Karin you need a good cup of hot chocolate, Ronnie you seem dry now and Reva you go to the hospital wing and get some medicine"as soon as he isntructed the teens, he walked to Luna and dropped a message next to her, what a shame Zick had to sit right on it

"hey"he said

"hi"Luna said grabbing the branches and tossing them away from her hair

"you have one right here"Zick said and tossed the branch away

"thanks"Luna said

"wanna see my new foreign wardrobe?"he asked

"sure"Luna replied and they left, not noticing a small sheet of paper right on where they had been sitting.

0000000000000000000000000000000

AN: please Review now! otherwise I'm gonna have to post anther one of those crappy conversations with the characters telling you to review:P


	29. Chapter 29

AN: oh well, The Choco-Holic is actually pretty silly, you see Luna is latin for moon, and well , tree is from well Oliver WOOD, haha, I told you it was pretty silly.

R an R please!

00000000000000

"and then the pear says look a talking pear!"Olivia exclaimed and bursted out of laughing

"but that pear speaks too"Oliver said with a frown

The two darling and loving brothers were having a meal in Oliver's room and Olivia decided to tell jokes she found extremely funny, somehow Oliver couldn't get them right

Olivia sighed "older brothers these days..."she mumbled "anyway, I'm hungry"she said and went to the fridge, she grabbed a small jar with something green, she opened it revealing the content:broccoli

Oliver saw it and scowled "I hate broccoli"he said "why can't you be a normal kid Olivia and eat chocolate cookies?"

Olivia bit her vegetable and responded "sorry brother, I have to take care of my precious slim body"she said poniting at her small waist

Oliver snorted "oh please Olivia last night you had five muffins for appetizer!"

"well, my stomach had to heat on"

"then you ate three burgers"

"I'm growing, I need nutrition"Olivia said

"and then another round of five muffins for dessert"

"you cannot possibly eat something so salad like burgers and then not eat something sweet!"she cried

"oh and lets not forget your chocolate chip BOWL of ice cream"Oliver exclaimed

"ok I was a bit hungry!"Olivia said

Oliver rolled his eyes

"you're just jealous because I'm beautiful and nice and everyone loves me"Olivia said

"but I bet you'd like Ronnie to love you"Oliver mumbled and lift his eyebrow inquiringly

"of course not!"Olivia exclaimed, apparently the young lady lost her control for a few seconds but recovered it later and smirked "and you love Katie"she said finally smiling triumphantly

Oliver glared at her and opened his mouth in disbelief "that is SO wrong!"he exclaimed "oh you're going down!"

In a minute Oliver Wood found himself chasing desperately his sister around dropping every still living furniture

"you cannot get me!"Olivia yelled from across the room

Oliver ran trying to get her but failed, she was in very good shape

"be careful Ollie with your muscles and your rheumatism!"

"I play professional quidditch, I have no rheumatism!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd sat on a chair near Dylan lying his head on her lap

"so Zick is back"Dylan said

"more like Zick 2.0 it seems"Ronnie mumbled

"Zick reloaded"Karin joked back

"I like Zick"Luna said out of the blue

"I like Zick too, but poor Mrs Pepper"Reva said

"at least there won't be anyone wanting to check under my robes to see if I am carrying Trevor"Neville said

"she actually checked under your robes?"Dylan asked lifting her eyebrow

"wait, that thing's still alive?"Ronnie said

"hey don't call him that way, Trevor's my favourite pet"Neville called out

"he's your only pet"Karin said

"maybe it..."Luna started

"I'm sure Trevor did not drink the elixir of life Luna"Lloyd assured her

"I was going to say that perhaps Trevor reproduced himself, Neville, you sure you're taking care of the right toad?"Luna asked, Neville looked at her petrified

"I...I don't know, I have to go check on him"Neville said and left their reunion center quickly

"weird"Luna mumbled causing Reva to smirk at the irony

"he's very weird"Reva said nodding

"back to Zick...he seems tense"Dylan said finally

"especially around Oliver"Karin spoke

"maybe he found out"Lloyd whispered looking at Luna

"don't worry, Luna isn't paying attenttion, she stopped paying attention like twenty minutes ago, right now she's looking at something very interested, I can't seem to find what"Ronnie whispered

"I don't think he knows, he just appeared out of nowhere"Dylan said

"maybe, maybe not"Lloyd said putting an arm around Dylan "it's The Revenge of the Zick"

"hey guys, where is Luna?"Reva asked suddenly realizing Luna had disappeared

"what?"Ronnie asked turning around

"she's gone"

"when did she leave?"

Reva sighed "I don't know"

--Meanwhile somewhere neither Reva, Dylan, Lloyd, Ronnie or Karin could imagine...AKA the benches near the lake

"and that's why the aglaophotis kills demons"Luna said "but it works with dark forces too"

Zick smiled at the whole explanation Luna had given him about some plant he didn't even know how to spell, but nodded still

'great, now I'm nodding at something I don't even understand, arghh! I hate being so...teen-ish!'he thought

"but it wouldn't be safe to drink it, it can be poisonous for people with a good heart like you"Luna explained

"you think I have a good heart?"Zick asked and Luna nodded

"but I just made an old woman slip and fracture five bones and didn't even bother to apologize"Zick said somehow atonished

"I guess I've never heard that, good heart, I've heard troublemaker, unwanted, disrespectful, but never ever heard good hearted, at least not to me"

"you are good"Luna said and Zick blushed slightly

"this is really disturbing"he murmured and Luna laughed, loud, perhaps too loud and made all the people around stare

"what are you looking at?"Zick snarled

Some first years looked down embarrased and turned around, Zick smirked

"guess that was not so good hearted"he said

Luna shook her head "you're good Zick, I know you are"

'damn blush ,why right now? why did I born so bloody pale!'he thought

--Meanwhile somewhere Luna did not imagine Oliver was waiting for her AKA the benches across the lake

Oliver Wood sat up in a bench and looked at everyone who passed expectantly, but he didn't spot the butterbear corks necklace or the wand tucked behind her ear

Twenty minutes, still nothing

"come on Luna"he muttered under his breath

Ten more minutes, still nothing

"where are you? why aren't you coming?"

Another fiver more minutes, and still nothing

"man, this sucks more than that match against Hupplepuff when we lost against Diggory"he said

Oliver rolled his eyes "she's not coming"he said sadly, he sighed and left, on his way he found a very familiar girl feeding or at least trying to feed the ducks, Katie

"I think they're not liking it"Oliver said coming to her

"damn ducks, why don't they like me?"Katie mumbled

"maybe because you call their mother damn"

Katie waved her hand "what are you ducks? anorexic?"she yelled at the ducks

Oliver laughed bitterly

"what's up?"said Katie facing him

"well, it's nothing I was waiting for someone but that someone didn't come so"

"oh I'm sorry"Katie said and hugged him "wanna help me feed the ducks?"she said with a smile

"they don't seem so interested"

They stood in silence for a moment

"it's Luna isn't it?"Katie asked

Oliver nodded "how did you know?"

"well, you just like blush everytime she's around and I, I'm just a goddess"Katie said mockingly

"lets go"he said and grabbed her hand "lets go hit some quaffles"

"but I'm feeding the ducks!"Katie whined and he dragged her along with him

"yeah right, oh and by the way the ducks won't eat when you're looking at them"Oliver said

"what!"she exclaimed " all this time!"

"lets go"he said and dragged her with him again

---Right at that exact same moment according to the Earth's meridians---

Zick and Luna found themselves in one of those uncomfortable silences, just looking at eachother very few times

"I thought you hated uncomfortable silences"she mumbled

"I do...but it's not so uncomfortable if I'm with you"

Luna looked up "you like my stories?"she asked

"yes, they're very interesting"said Zick not really meaning it

"good!"she exclaimed "I can tell you more, there's one about a guy in the Mowrane Mountains who claims to be "she said , she moved her chair to explain him

"ouch!"he exclaimed

"what is it?"she asked and he touched his lips "something bit me"he said licking the injure

"don't lick it!saliva is full of germs"she said "what bit you?"

"I don't know! must've been a spider or something"

"a spider!"she gasped and covered her mouth "spiders are dangerous, especially if they come from Estambul, I've heard those are the worst, they bit you and you suddenly lose all you hair"

"I'm gonna be bald!"he yelled horrified and jumping off his chair

"I don't know! I've heard that if you just like drink the venom and then spill it maybe it-!"she yelled and came closer to his lips "I have to do it!"

"I don't wanna be bald Luna!"he exclaimed touching his hair

Luna bit his lips taking the venom and then spit it

"be quick!"he yelled

She did it one more time until she drained it all

"thanks"Zick said and sighed "I hope my hair is safe now"

"I'm sure it is"she said and looked around, a face caught her eye and she saw Oliver Wood standing there, very close and looking surprised, hurt and angry

Along him there was Katie Bell, just as atonished as he was

"Luna"he said

"Oliver"she said

"Zick"he said

"Katie!"Katie said, they looked at her "sorry"she muttered

Luna started to feel that stomachache again, it wasn't because of the venom but more because of Katie's company, it made her very uneasy, perhaps too uneasy

Oliver thought of what he just witnesssed, was his girlfriend kissing someone who wasn't him? or did he just imagined the whole thing? He really wished he had imagined the whole thing but the scar in Zick's lips and Luna's red mouth didn't help his denial

"I have to go"he said in that kind of voice that can only come out when you're truly,deeply hurt, the breaking voice

"I'll go with you"Katie said and followed him, Luna just watched them leave, still didn't understanding much but that Oliver was leaving with Katie, and again, that made her very uneasy, too uneasy

"what happened , why are they leaving?"she said waving her hands in the air

"I don't know"Zick responded "they just left"

Luna wandered and stopped "I have to go"

----The quidditch pitch

Oliver stormed into his office and took some bludgers, quaffles and a bat, he exaggerated the moves and the other bats fell like an orchestra of not so pleasant sounds

He unbonttoned his jacket and tossed it on the floor, I do not have to explain how angry he was and how his gestures showed it, he hit the first bludger and it flew, with the good arm Oliver has it was expected not to come back, and of course it didn't

"Oliver"Katie pleaded "come on leave that, I'm sure they were just ...maybe they were just "she sighed out of words

Oliver continued his "exercise" not looking , he didn't see Luna coming towards him , maybe running is the right verb for this, but she was desperate

"Oliver"she said and he didn't respond

"Oliver do you hear me?"she tried again and he hit the quaffle harder

"Oliver your arm is turning red"still no answer, Luna hit his arm softly motioning to stop and he pushed her

"Oliver!"she yelled

"what? your boyfriend is finally done?"he asked

"Oliver he's not my boyfriend!"Luna tried to explain, and I use the word tried because she didn't succeed

"right"he snorted

"he's not,you are!"

He nodded sarcastically "right"

"Oliver you're freezing and your arm is purple now, stop that!"she yelled

"just go with Zick"he said

"Zick is not my-"

"but you're always with him!"he said finally stopping the hitting and looking at her "an he writes you letters and more letters!"

"so, he's my friend, you're always with Katie!"

"oh don't you try to turn this on me Luna!"

"but you're always with her aren't you!"

"and you're always with Zick! Zick this, Zick that what am I gonna have to do Luna, dye my hair black!"

"he's not-"

"oh stop it, it is very clear that you were snogging him, you bailed on me for him, you stood me up to go and talk with him about ...whatever you were talking about!"Oliver yelled , he was breathing hard and his body was tense, his rage reflected on every yell

"what!" I did not, you were with Katie!"she yelled, hell that stomachache was becoming more intense, she felt her body explode in anger

"oh stop it!"he yelled "you know maybe this is exactly why students and teacher shouldn't date!"he yelled utterly upset

Luna froze at his statement

Oliver froze at his statement

"Oliver"Katie whispered

"ye..ah, maybe you're right"Luna replied with her voice breaking, she felt a tear cross her cheek and ran off

"Luna!"Katie exclaimed and then looked at Oliver, who looked frozen and not really believing the words that just came out of his mouth

"what the hell is wrong with you!"Katie yelled

Oliver didn't respond

"Oliver!"

"I...I don't know"he said simply

Katie sighed and walked to him, she hugged him tight and kissed his forehead, Oliver embraced her and sank his head on her shoulder, collapsing totally, we still wonder if those little drops falling were actually tears.


	30. Chapter 30

AN:ok, so what can I say? sorry , I've just been so busy with everything right now that I kinda forgot about this and then I got the review and remembered that I had to update, so here it is, hope you enjoy and I must warn you there are too many whats in this one, and I hope you don't find Luna a bit bipolar but she's just in denial, ok I know I'm boring you so I can just ask you to Read and Review please! )

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Luna wait!" Katie yelled gasping, Luna just ran faster, she needed to get away, she had to get away

"please Luna, just listen to me ok?!"Katie grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her closer over Luna's struggling

"listen to me"Katie yelled and looked at Luna's face, she could see it was wet and she caressed her cheek softly but Luna pulled away.

"let go!"she exclaimed

"no! you have to listen and you have to explain Oliver why on Earth you were kissing Zick!"Katie said and Luna stopped

"what?!"

"you were kissing, we saw you"Katie said and Luna shifted and cleaned her face "we were not!"

"then what the hell were you doing?"Katie asked sarcastically

"I do not have to explain myself, at least not to you!"

Katie grabbed her wrists fiercely "oh yes you do! my best friend is inside that pitch feeling cheated, heartbroken and sad, what a nice combo don't you think?!"

"yeah right, well he's not just your best friend I see" Luna said struggling to free herself unsuccesfully

"he is, but why were you kissing Zick, you stood Oliver up, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"Luna defended herself

Katie sighed "you stood him up, he waited for you and you didn't appear, when we found you, you were, you were kissing that brat!"

"don't call him that way! he's not a brat"

"you were kissing!"

"of course not, a spider bit him ok?"Luna said slowly as talking to a baby, Katie shook her head

"what?"she whispered

"a spider bit him , so I drained the venom"Luna said

"what?-you don't-"Katie started and Luna walked away "wait Luna!"

"damn it!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver arrived his home and closed the door quietly, Olivia peeked from the room she was using for the nigth, she needed a peaceful place to study so she invited herself in

"Oliver"she called yawning and rubbing her eyes "why are you so late?"she whispered

"I...I had some trouble"Oliver finally spoke and walked unenthusiasticaly to a couch

"oh"Olivia said, she wasn't so sleepy anymore "what happened?"she asked somehow preoccupied, something she wouldn't normally do especially with Oliver but at first sight she could see there was actually something going on

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore, it's late, I'm tired"Oliver said annoyed "and I've had enough" he intended to walk off but the girl stopped him

"well, I happen to think you're upset over someone, a someone whose name starts with L"

Oliver turned around to look at her and Olivia saw how defeated he felt, looking pale and with his eyes down, the boy looked like she did when her goldfish "Clemente" had perished, the poor thing didn't have the same eating habits as it's owner and coudln't stand eating 18 times a day. "Rest In Peace Clemente, you'll always be missed but at least now , the Woods will be able to eat fish without your big, glowing, fighy eyes making them feel disgusted at themselves"

Olivia walked to Oliver and hugged him tight, neither of them spoke, but that night the Wood sibling established a strong connection for the very first time without the slight need of words

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luna ran to the girl's room and closed the door loudly, she opened her drawer and took a copy of "The Quibbler", she began reading it...the right way

Reva woke up after hearing Luna's entrance and feeling the lights on "Luna" she asked

"oh hey Reva"Luna saluted her and Reva saw she was reading ehr magazine...the right way

"ummm...Luna, your magazine is not upside down, why?"

Luna blinked at her and answered "well, I've decided I'm gonna read normally now, I just can't get anything right the other way"

It was Reva's turn to blink incredously

"what?"

"what you heard, oh and Reva if you don't mind moving your bed a little bit, I need space for my situps"

"situps?"Reva asked "but Luna , you don't work out"she asked with a frown

Luna grinned "now I do"she sang

"ok, now this is starting to scare me"Reva said and started to pat Dylan on the shoulder "Dylan!Dylan! for the love of Merlin, wake up!"

Dylan pushed her "no mom, I don't wanna go, the other witches are gonna make fun of me!"she mumbled

"Dylan!"Reva said and hit her agaib

"what?what?"Dylan murmured as she sat up, still with her eyes closed

"Dylan!"

"what!"the girl snapped and opened her eyes to the sight of her friend exercising "now that is weird , what is this about?"

"I don't know Dylan, I think our Luna is losing it, she doesn't read her magazine upside down anymore, she woirks out!"she whispered dramatically and shook Dylan's shoulders

"she works out!"Reva whispered again

"that's weird, you think something happened to her?"

"I don't know...maybe"Reva said nervously looking back and forth at Luna

"Dylan, I'm scared, hold me!"she exclaimed and grabbed Dylan's neck on impulse, Dylan sighed

"Luna, something happened?"she asked

"about what?"Luna asked normally, which was weird on her because she almost always seems weird and out of the standards of normal

"hmmm, I don't know, maybe ummm.. maybe with Oliver?"Dyaln said inquiringly

"oh, we broke up"Luna said without turning her attenttion from ehr exercise

"what?!"Dylan and Reva yelled at the same time, waking the other girls in the room

"what?"the sleepy girls mumbled

"nothing, go back to sleep"Reva comanded and turned to Luna

"oh honey, are you allright?"

"yes, I'm fine"Luna barely responded

"but,but,what happened?"Dylan asked curiously

"I don't really know, he just said we shouldn't be together"Luna said not really analizing it

"but Luna what happened?"Dylan asked

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now, I have to sleep"she said stopping her situps

"but..."Reva started

"but..."Dylan mumbled

"I have to sleep now"Luna sang and wihtout another word she turned the lights off and walked to her bed, leaving Reva and Dylan in the dark with more questions than the number of chapters in the whole A Series of Unfortunate Events collection, and I can tell you none of the three girls had any rest that night.

00000000000000000000000000

AN: please for the love of God, Merlin, Buddha or Ishamel review:)


	31. Chapter 31

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver got up from bed, I can't actually say he woke up because he was already awake but didn't want to get up, he grabbed his towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower "Oliver!"Olivia yelled from outside as polite as always "Oliver! you alive?!"

"Merlin, he is actually drowning himself"Olivia whispered and was interrupted by Oliver's exit of the bathroom

"ha ha very funny"he said

"Oliver"Olivia exclaimed turning around "oh good that you're alive! so, anyway how are you feeling?"

Oliver looked at her coldly and without any expression at all "I'm fine, but thanks anyway Olivia, last night you really helped me"

Olivia looked touched with his words but quickly reminded herself and replied " well, it's good that you are better now, wait, not just good, it's great actually, now I can prove mi new fatten spell on you, it's actually for Randy, the class's pet, he's a little dragon but..."at this point of the conversation Oliver walked away to his room and closed the door and Olivia...well...Olivia just kept talking about Randy and his malnutrition

0000000000000

Zick was sitting in the middle of the pitch with his eyes closed and in a very calm mood, he of course hadn't seen the group of second years standing behind him watching every of his slow moves closely

"is he alive?" some girl whispered and was about to touch Zick's shoulder but some other boy stopped her

"shhh"the boy said "what if he is some crazy-killing-twelve-year-olds-hater-psycho?"

"he looks very calm"another boy said

"and very crazy-killing-twelve-year-olds-hater-psycoish"

"oh shut up Daniel"a girl exclaimed

"you shut up" Daniel , I hope, replied

"you shut up"

"you shut up"

"you shut up"

"you shut up"

"you-"

"ok both of you shut up" another boy said "the last thing we need is this stranger to wake up"

"you think he's sleeping?"

"well duh!"

"hey he is not necessarily sleeping, my grandmother Ella was in the same position and believe she wasn't asleep, she was actually dead"

"I don't think he's dead"

"how can you tell?"

By now the kids had stopped whispering and were now talking clearly and loud enough

"well, he seems to be breathing, he's not injuried and his butt isn't all wrinkly"

"oh yeah my grandma did have a wrinkly butt"

"your grandma was fat and old, all her was wrinkly" a kid said rolling his eyes

"she was about to turn 246, she wasn't that old"

"right" another girl said sarcastically

"hey! she was very nice"

"I think the guy's sleeping"

"and she wore cool hats"

"maybe he's autistic"

"and she gave me chocolates"

"shut up Benjamin!"the children yelled at the previous kid, or, as you must have already read Benjamin

"shhh lets go, this is creeping me out"a girl said and her classmates agreed leaving Zick alone with a small smirk pasted on his face

Zick opened his eyes and saw nobody around, he stood up and walked out, so many thoughts invaded him since the night before, like what was that whole storming off thing of Oliver?, why were they so atonished with Luna draining the venom?, why did Luna follow Oliver?, is there something going on between them? if so, why Oliver? does Luna like him?

He sat again, this time on a bench, eventually the Gryffindor's would walk in so it was his only chance to think in the place he loved the most, the quidditch pitch

He needed to find Luna and get an explanation for this, he also needed to get some more ice, his lips still hurt but most important he needed to find out if there was something going on between Luna and Oliver

Doubt was not a good thing and in that particular moment Zick realized it and also realized he probably wasn't gonna get a lot of answers sitting on a bench inside the quidditch pitch, he also had Herbology to start his day so when he had the first glimpse of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team he turned around and walked away, but who knew the Greenhouse was so close to the girl's room?

000000000000000000000000000000000000

As you know there is this thing about staring at people, some find it to be very rude, others find it to be a gesture of someone who's in love and some others find it to be boring, but no matter who you are you'll find it quite rude if people stare at you when you're sleeping, that's a rule neither Reva or Dylan understanded as they sat on Luna's bed staring at her asleep form and having an odd conversation

"he cheated on her?"Dylan proposed and Reva shook her head

"he's too nice, maybe Katie got in the way?"

"Katie? no, she is too nice"

"hmmm maybe he lectured her about quidditch again"

"oh right Oliver's lectures, they're great for insomnia"Dylan said "maybe she found out about the sanctuary where he keeps his firebolt"

"sanctuary?"

"yeah, Gillian Ray told me about it"

"wow" Reva gasped

"maybe someone caught them"Dylan whispered worriedly

"you mean as in Dumbledore or maybe McGonagall?"Reva said equally worried

Dylan nodded "they'll get expelled"she whispered

"no!"Reva yelled

"no what?"Luna said, now up, she was sitting right next to Reva rubbing her eyes and stretching herself

Dylan spoke first "Luna, you have to tell us what happened with Oliver, why did you guys break up? did someone see you? does it have to do with Katie? or maybe Zick? what happened? please tell us"

Luna sighed and looked at them with a mix of sadness and disinterest "you just won't stop will you?"

Reva looked at her simpathetically "no" she said

"well, I was sitting at the benches with Zick, we were talking , a spider bit him so I drained the venom, suddenly Oliver AND Katie walked in and then they stormed off ,I don't even know why, so I followed him to the quidditch pitch and again Katie was with him and I just wanted to ask him what happened and he started to babble about me and Zick, I don't know how he could get that idea! and then he said that maybe that was why students and teachers shoudn't date"Luna sighed painfully at the memory of the night before, she didn't want to admit it but some tears had fallen that night, bitter, sad and heartbreaking tears.

Reva and Dylan looked at her and then at eachother, they couldn't understand why Oliver had been such a jerk, they could understand the whole Zick and Luna theory, I mean come on, the guy is practically drooling over her but that wasn't a reason to act like that, after all they weren't doing anything bad, or at least from the way they saw it it was just two friends talking, what's so bad about it?

"so he broke up with you because of that?"Dylan asked somehow missing something, perhaps to ask the place where Luna drained the venom

"yeap"Luna said

"wow"Reva whispered "over that?"

"yeap"Luna repeated

"but that's just...wicked"Dylan said

"I know"Luna said " I have to take a shower if you don't mind"

"ok I guess"Dylan said uncomfortably

"yeah"Reva said

Luna walked to the showers and Reva still couldn't get it

"he...but...how...I mean why did-what?..."she blurted out

"I don't know, it just seems so normal to me"Dylan said

"maybe he was having one of those days"

"like menstruation you mean?"

Reva slapped Dylan on the head " men don't have menstruation!"

"just kidding, just kidding!"Dylan exclaimed between slaps

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver walked to class, it was Gryffindor today, his lovely ex-house, he'd probably see a very familiar redhead, Ginny Weasley, Luna's best friend, oh it was gonna be fun!

Ginny waved at him, smiling, she probably didn't know or her wave and smile were part of her devilish hypocrite plan to get back at him, Oliver decided it would be better not to think of the latter option since it made his shiver so much...

So he waved back, he had one hour to find out if she knew, and most importantly why was Luna kissing Zick, he wanted to think it was for someother reason, maybe he was helping her, maybe she fell, maybe she was draining something , like venom or maybe blood, but Luna wasn't a vampire, as far as he knew, she was just a bit odd but not a vampire, anyways he had much more time to figure that one out, or at least he thought he did

"ok, so we're gonna start flying around, and I want you Pisshles to work with Kevins, Raden you'll work with Tivan , Orwell you'll be with Peterson and Weasley you'll work with me"Oliver said , but didn't notice the little problem in his assignations, he was going with Weasley, again Ginny Weasley.

0000

Ginny was flying to get the snitch, faster, faster and even faster, that girl was a rocket

"Ginny, come on!"Oliver hurried her, he knew she could do better

The girl didn't bother to respond, she was far too busy chasing the golden ball to pay attention to her teacher, after a few moments of chase she got it, Ginny smiled triumphantly and flew back to Oliver

"ha! told you!"she yelled at him, Oliver smiled at her and spoke

"yeah, but we still have to get ready for the championship, we're chosing the best of each teams and the chosen ones will compete against the other schools"he explained

"really?"she asked excitedly "yes! I bet Luna is in already! isn't she?" she looked at Oliver inquiringly, so Oliver asumed she didn't know, or perhaps it was another step of her devilish hypocrite plan to get back at him, he scorned the idea because again it made him shiver too much

"Luna? oh well, we don't know yet"he said trying to sound natural and scratched his neck, looking down "I cough haven't really started you know cough the...the..."

"trials?" she finished

"yeah,yeah the cough trials that"

"oh"Ginny said and leaned closer to him "so how are thing between you guys?"

"things?"Oliver asked nervously, he scratched his neck harder and noticed the blood coming out

"yeah, haven't really had the chance to talk to her you know"Ginny said and winked

Oliver looked puzzled, confused, nervous and sad, what a mix, he scratched his neck again and responded : "well, things, things are cough...I guess...I...I don't ...know" he stuttered with his fake cough

"what?"Ginny asked "Oliver, what happened?"she asked , with that good sense of knowing when something was wrong the Weasley intuited it inmedietely

"with what?"Oliver asked trying to sound natural, and I mean trying

"you, Luna"Ginny said "what happened?"

"oh look, the class is over! the Slytherins are coming!"Oliver exclaimed moving quickly "what a shame! I guess we'll have to save this talk for later!"he exclaimed again and ran to the entrance of the quidditch pitch where the Slytherins waited, leaving Ginny alone with all her questions

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I just don't get it"Reva said and sighed, sitting on the Ravenclaw common room with her friend Dylan "what happened?"

"ok, lets analyze this whole situation"Dylan said and putting her books on the table and clearing her throat "Luna was talking to Zick, see any incriminatory evidence in that?"

Reva shook her head "no"she uttered

"ok then, a spider bit him, anything?"Dylan asked inquiringly

Again Reva shook her head "noup"

"Luna drains the venom"

"nothing"Reva said indignantly

"Luna follows Oliver to ask him what's wrong"Dylan stated

"nada"Reva exclaimed

"then Oliver proceeds to call it off"

"but why?"Reva asked puzzled

"maybe he was-"Dylan started but Reva cut her off "men don't have menstruation!" she yelled and slapped her head

"I was going to say mad about a quidditch game!"

0000000000000000

AN/ aaarghh, I hate it! this is just one part, it was originally going to be one chapter,but so many things were there I decided to split it, so Review please.

You're gonna...


	32. Chapter 32

Zick walked through the hall in direction to the Ravenclaw common room, he aborted the mission of getting inside the girl's dormitory because he didn't know the password, he dodged a few teachers and an attempt of homicide against him with a pink high-heel 

He found himself staring at the big and imposing image of "The Gloomy Servant", he was not more than some servant who was all sentimental the whole time, his inscription changed every day, from Excited to Fuming, Zick rathered to call him "Th Bipolar Servant", from Entirely annoying to Fully hateable

Today he was Gloomy "oh Zick coming here again, but I naively thought you were going to class, it's such a tragedy to have you back-"he started to say gloomily of course but Zick decided to pass his morning whimpering and called the password right away

"Memento Mori"he said and walked in "like just a few minutes ago that nasty fifth year came to throw tomatoes at me! tomatoes! can you imagine it?!"the image cried and sobbed

"and I don't care"Zick sang

"you're so bad-mannered!"the image cried again but this time Zick was so far away he didn't hear a thing

He walked around and finally spotted the dirty blond hair girl he was looking for, there was something strange though, there was no wand tucked on her ear or any butterbear corks necklace hanging of her

"Luna!"he exclaimed making her jump and throw the books she was holding

"oh!"she yelled

"sorry"he mumbled and helped her with her books

"hey Luna, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you"

"ok, what is it?"she asked quizically

"about the other night, at the benches , what happened with you and Oliver? are you two.."he took a deep breath "going out?"

Luna bit her lip nervously "not anymore"

"what?"Zick asked instantly

"in the name of honesty, yes Zick, we were together but not anymore"

"oh"he uttered, so much information being delivered to him, he needed time to process it, he blinked and opened his mouth to say something but shut it, he found that he was once again speechless, Luna Lovegood had that effect on him, even when she was talking about her affair with a teacher

"it's not your fault"she said and looked down, Zick couldn't help but to think she was sad and that made him sad, a bit, damn emo teenagers! (AN/nothing against emo children, teenagers, adults or old people, just a saying...wait put that knife down, don't kill me:P)

"well"he took another deep breath "what happened?"

"he is a jerk"Luna said simply and looked at his deep dark brown eyes and noticed something: he had a small spark going on there, it was a nice spark, cute could be the right word to define it, even when he was concerned

"are you like...stilll...in love with him?"he asked fearing what the response might be, he didn't realize that in just a few months, and besides the distance he had started to actually care, and that was scary

Luna thought hard about the last question, was she still in love with Oliver? was she ever?

"I don't know"she said

Doubt sucks as stated in the previous chapter, it's like a small seed, but this seed is very special, it grows particularly fast.

"ok"Zick said unsure and sighed "care if I walk you?"

"not at all"Luna smiled

0000000000000000000000000000

Luna walked alone, her next class was Advination, perhaps that little ball would work for the first time and guess her future, because she had no clue, on her way she ran into in Ginny

"Luna! hey!"she exclaimed making her way next to Luna, even if that implied hitting some mates

"oh hey Ginny"Luna replied and walked along with her

"so Luna umm... I was wondering, you know I had class today"

"what a surprise "Luna said with friendly sarcasm

"no!no"Ginny laughed and shook her head "I had quidditch"

"again a huge surprise"Luna said

"no! you don't understand I had quidditch class with Oliver"she explained, Luna looked up at the sound of his name

"what a-"Luna began "please don't say what a suprise Luna, don't play fool with me, I know something happened"

Luna sighed "this si exactly why that idea of videotaping myself explaining all the details and passing it to everybody who asks doesn't seem so wicked anymore"

Ginny looked at her "what happened with Oliver , he looked strange, and at the bare sound of your name he began rambling, Oliver doesn't ramble, well, except when talking about a good quidditch match, of course"

"we broke up"

Ginny looked at Luna completely dumbfounded

"why?"she asked

"well, it's kind of a long story"

"yeah, and Potions isn't that important" Ginny said and they left

00000000

"Merlin"

"and then he said that's why students and teachers shouldn't date"Luna finished her retelling of the break-up

"Merlin"Ginny uttered, her fifth in one hour "I don't understand, I didn't know he was such a jerk"she exclaimed "oh Luna!"she said and embraced her friend quickly, but tight

"thanks I guess"Luna said

"you want me to punch him? because I can, believe it or not Neville showed me some moves-"

"no,no! don't punch him Ginny, I appreciate it but no"

Ginny looked disappointed "how on Earth not!"she jumped off her seat and ran to find Oliver, Luna followed

"Ginny please don't!"

The two ran, with differenye purpouses, and Ginny saw a glimpse of Oliver's brown messy hair, she hurried to him and Luna got lost in the crowd

"hey Oliver!"she yelled, Oliver turned around "oh hey Ginny" he smiled but the impact of Ginny's fist on his mouth shut him up

It was part of her devilish hypocrite plan, he thought.

00000000000000000000000000

A few days after Ginny's little rage and Oliver's big swelling, the Ravenclaws were finally going to have quidditch class, Reva and Dylan were still pretty confused, Zick was disappointed, Luna was...normal, Lloyd was growing taller, Karin was ashamed and Ronnie, he was in love, oh yeah, that brunette really did it for him, Ginny was still in detention, Katie was now trying to feed the chickens, still with no luck and a few bruises and Oliver was going from bad to worse.

Reva walked along with Dylan and Karin, Luna was behind them, she was too busy with her ipod, some muggle instrument to hear music, like a smalll singing box, she had ordered it and now didn't listen to anything anyone would say, she would be too busy listening to Panic! at the Disco.

"this is weird"Karin said "I mean Luna isn't doing all the stuff she did before, she even seems normal"

Dylan and Reva nodded "we're trying to figure it out"Reva said "with no luck"

"we only know one thing"Dylan said "Oliver did it, he's a jerk, and we have a plan"

"what plan?"a voice asked appearing from behind Dylan, Ronnie.

"Jeez Ronnie, is it always necessary to scare the crap out of me when you appear?"Dylan asked

"sorry, but what plan?"

"well, we're planning on not doing anything today"

"in class?"Ronnie asked

"yes"

"why?"

"because of Oliver and Luna"

"what happened with Oliver and Luna?"Ronnie asked puzzled

Dylan sighed "where have you been the last two days?"

"ummm...class?"Ronnie half-asked sheepishly

"they broke up"Reva explained

"what?why?"Ronnie asked not understanding

"arghhh why do I even bother!"Dylan exclaimed and walked over to Lloyd, and apparently he charmed her because at the simple sight of his brown hair, her face changed from desperation to shyness and love, she greeted him with a kiss he gladly responded, and that was how Dylan was out of the previous conversation

Reva smirked at the happy couple and went back to her friends "so are we on?"

"sure"Ronnie asked "I feel a bit dizzy anyway"

"I'm sure you are"Reva said sarcastically

"me too"Karin said

Reva smiled widely "it's been a pleasure making deals with you"she said and they left to do...nothing.

000000000000

Oliver watched his students and thought that maybe they were all sick, of the same not so rare illlnes, laziness, Zick had left so many balls in, he could hardly count his mistakes anymore, but those quaffles weren't necessary Lloyd's, since he was swinging his arm so lightly, it was impossible, they were more of Reva's bad thrown quaffles, of course that moving her bat even a bit would have definetely helped, or perhaps she was too interested watching the snitch pass like the wind from place to place and Ronnie going the other way, the way Karin was sending her quaffles: out of the quidditch pitch, but maybe she was just trying to imitate Dylan's posititon, who couldn't even be considered to be inside the pitch, now that I think about it, maybe she was looking for Luna, who was apparently flying so fast nobody could see her.

Specially Oliver.

Not like any of them wanted to see the other.

Lets just say it wouldn't be the best picture...

...both of them...

...together..

...right now.

He decided it would be best to ride his broom and fly a bit, he could feel the cold air, so close to Christmas, he thought of what he got Luna for Christmas, it was a nice medallion with the saying "Amor est vitae essentia" on it, it means Love is the essence of life, when he bought it he thought it was nice and perhaps true, now he wondered if it was ever true.

A few more minutes passed, the class was now over, he called it off and walked to his office quickly, the teammates reunited, without Luna.

"what a jerk"Reva mumbled

"and now he leaves"Dylan said

"so he thinks he gets to leave first huh"Lloyd said narrowing his eyes

"he's an ass"Zick said and they turned to face him, Dylan and Reva smirked

"Zick"one said

"yeah?"Zick asked and frowned, they were looking at him in a very special way

"it's so good that you're here now"Reva said

"why?"he asked stranged

Dylan giggled, Lloyd smiled , Reva smirked, Ronnie chuckled and Karin looked satisfied

00000000

"let me go!"Zick demanded from his not so comfortable position, tied on a chair

"noup, you'll tell us what happened that night"Lloyd said

"or?"

Lloyd leaned closer to his face, only a few inches separated them, he looked at him menacingly "Zick, I'm the captain of a quidditch team, my arms are pretty strong, believe you don't wanna know"

Zick glared at him "look, I don't know, Luna told me they broke up, I don't know why"he stopped and smirked "maybe he isn't as experimented as we thought he was"

Dylan rolled his eyes "you wish, of course he is!"she exclaimed, Lloyd turned around "how can you tell?"he asked with big shot eyes and one raised eyebrow

Dylan looked nervously at him and bit her lip "me? I...I obviously don't know, I...I mean I th..think, I believe, I...I hope?"she stuttered

Lloyd simply nodded and distensed himself "oh, okay"he faced Zick again "tell us exactly what happened and we'll untie you"he said

Zick moaned "fine, I'll tell you everything"

The others sat "ok, you're free to start"Reva said

"fine, Luna and I were talking, we were sitting at the benches and she was tellign me about some guy, then a spider bit me so I-"he was going but Karin interrupted him "oh! where did it bit you?"she asked with concern

"Karin!"they all yelled

"that is so not important Karin"Reva said , Karin apologized and Zick kept going

Oh boy, how wrong were they!

"so Luna drained the venom and then Oliver and Katie arrived and then he kinda got mad or something, and he left, and so did Katie, and shortly after Luna went too, and I just stayed there"

Lloyd looked perplexed "but why?"

"I don't know"Zick said and looked down

"what happened next?"Dylan urged him

"well, next I tried to follow but Maddam Promfey saw me and my injury, and then she took me to the Hospital Wing, that woman makes such a big deal of everything, anyway, she cured me in just seconds, my lip is just perfect now-"he said but Ronnie cut him off "wait, your lip?"

"oh yeah, that damn spider bit my lip, it looks good now, it hurts a bit though"Zick explained

"so Luna drained the venom directly from your lip?"Dylan suggested

"yep"

Suddenly Dylan jumped "that's it! don't you see?"she asked excitedly "Oliver saw Luna draining the venom from his lip, and maybe he thought they were kissing or something, that's why he called it off!"she explained and took a deep breath

Reva bit her finger "yeah, that kinda makes sense"she agreed

"yeah, he thought she was cheating on him"Lloyd said

"so Karin was right"Ronnie said and she blushed "it was important"

"it was nothing really"she said but couldn't help her smile and red cheeks, Lloyd ran to her and hugged her tight, he lift her in joy "oh Karin, you're so wise!"he exclaimed and dropped her back to the floor

"so, we just have to tell them then"Dylan said and hugged Lloyd too

Zick looked confused and a bit disappointed, he expected Oliver to be a jerk and his reaction to be totally unjustified, but he had a good reason to do what he did, he thought she was cheating on him, now he couldn't hate him and had to deal with a possible reunion between him and Luna, that was something he couldn't deal with ; he thought denial to be very pleasant at the time, so stayed silent.

"guys, we so should work from C.S.I"Lloyd said

Dylan stopped on her tracks and looked at him "C what?"

"C.S.I. ! you haven't watched it? it's this great muggle show"Lloyd explained

"oh"Reva said and the five kept walking with Lloyd telling them about C.S.I

"hey!hey!"Zick yelled from the other side of the room "don't leave me here!"

Lloyd stopped "oops"he mumbled and went to untie Zick.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN:so???

...like next chapter


	33. Chapter 33

Luna reached out her pocket and took out her ipod, the truth was she didn't like it that much, it was so small sometimes she missed it, she got mixed up with the buttons and it was green, the worst color ever according to her, but her dad decided to buy it that way, but when she was listening to all those songs, they transported her to another world, a better world, the world of lyrics and beat, not to mention she was already in another world, ever since that night Luna was out of her, she was in the "normal" side of the world, she no longer wore her necklace, it was just too heavy for her right now, her wand wasn't tucked on her ear, she had faced the fact that perhaps she would never need it right away, she read her magazine in the right way, she realized she didn't understand that much all of it the other way, this whole time of realization made her sad, she felt lost and she very well showed it.

She was now wandering on the quidditch pitch, she never actually left, she didn't show up to any of her classes that afternoon, she was faking sickness, and it wasn't such a big lie, she was sick, she was sick of confusion, she still didn't know anything, she really thought of the question Zick asked her that morning, was she still in love with Oliver? and then what she asked herself ,was she ever?

She definetely was, Luna Lovegood was never the type of girl who would let her real feelings come out, but this one was too strong to be left in there, she was in love with Oliver, or perhaps she had some sort of belly problem because whenever she saw him with Katie her stomach ached, and if it was so, then she would definetely have an eye problem too, because whenever she got a glimpse of him she wouldn't get her eyes off him, and then maybe some blood pressure problem too, because whenever he went near her she felt her blood running, sometimes she felt she lost it all, she felt she was a bloodless body, and someother times she felt she was gonna explode with all that movement, it was a weird feeling, something she never felt before, but it felt good.She once read in some poetry muggle book that love was the worst thing in life, she disagreed at the time, for her loving was the best thing, it felt good, it wasn't painful or cruel, she did think it was stubborn, not something you could get rid off so easily, but for her it was the most beautiful feeling ever to be loved back, until that night, when he pronounced those words, she was left disappointed again, and right now she finally agreed, love was the worst thing that ever happened to her, it was painful and cruel, and the worst part, it was also stubborn.

Luna saw a small girl approaching her, the girl was coming with two other girls, visibly older and taller, she saw the girl had black hair,it was Karin who was running with Dylan and Reva following

"Luna!"they yelled, Luna walked to them "what is it?"

The trio started babbling things that made little sense and Luna stopped them "in english please"she said and Reva spoke

"Luna, there's something we need to tell you"

"yeah, Oliver wasn't such a big jerk after all"Dylan said

"he thought you were cheating on him"Karin explained

"what?"Luna asked instantly "why would he think that?"

"he saw you with Zick draining the venom, but Luna you drained the venom from his mouth"Dylan said

"so he thought you were kissing"Reva continued

"and that's why he stormed off"Karin ended

"and the whole that's why students and teachers shouldn't date, which is load of crap if you ask me , that new teacher Mr. Mariano is so hot!"Dylan finished with a sigh

"hello! you have Lloyd!"Reva reminded her

"one can dream"Dylan replied

"but,but wow, why would he? he thought I was cheating on him, so..."Luna was mumbling

"yeah,yeah, now come on, you guys have to make up"Karin said and tried to leave but Luna stopped her

"but Katie, she said, after that, she said I stood Oliver up, now where would she get that?"

"I don't know, Oliver wasn't planning anything that we knew of"Reva said

"but then what did she mean?"Luna asked herself "if Oliver invited me somewhere, he must have done it with a note, he always does, but where is that note?"

"um...the girl's bathroom?"Karin asked

"they're not allowed in there Karin, neither in the girl's dormitory"Reva tried

"well, we had quidditch so maybe it is or was somewhere near here"Dylan said

"the changing room!"Luna blurted out" we had that horrible practice, and we were all in there, he could have dropped it in there"

"what a fool, the changing room is the place where all the crap meets it's home, there's about everything in there"Dylan said

"so, lets look"Reva said and the other nodded

The girls ran into the changing room, it was in fact the place where crap met it's home, from sheets of paper with gum stucked in it to balloons and rats, they even found some glasses, they thought they may have belonged to Harry Potter but who knows, Reva saw a small piece of paper with dust on it and all trampled, she picked it up and read it

"Luna, meet me at the benches across the lake at 7, don't be late, I will be expecting you. Veroli"

"guys, I think I have the one"Reva said "but who in hell is Veroli?"

Dylan examined the note closely "it's Oliver of course, it's an anagram"

"how?"Luna asked

"well, you see, he kinda split the word in two, and then he just, and there is..."Dylan explained

"oh I get it"Luna said "so he was waiting for me and then he saw us and then he..."

"yep"Dylan said "now lets go, you guys have to patch things up"

"but, how will he ever forgive me?"Luna asked fearing the worst

"it wasn't your fault"Reva assured her "now lets go"she said and the three girls walked out , they were on a mission.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"come on mom"Zick whined resting his head on a window, a window in a shoeshop, a shoeshop in a mall to be more specific.

"oh Neill stop it, you know you want to buy shoes too, remember when you were younger you loved buying shoes, specially purple ones, you had this obsession over purple, everything had to be purple! purple notebooks, purple sweaters, purple shoes, purple under-"

"mom!"

"what son?"the woman asked politely

"stop it"

Eleanor Zachary was trying on some brown boots she saw this morning and was not entirely happy with how she looked, she was one fun woman and was well known for her rambling speeches, she brought her favorite and only son Zick to buy shoes and make some christmas shopping before she got back to England,her homeland and where Zick begged for her to stay.

"mom, you look fine, will you stop looking at that mirror and buy the fuc-!"Zick shouted

"excuse me?"Eleanor yelled "buy the what?"

Zick blushed and replied "the fu-antastic boots, I've been having some pronunciation trouble lately"

"sure"Eleanor nodded and lift her eyebrow "sure" she said and turned to pay for her boots

As soon as they were out of the store, Eleanor started to see all the stands, all the diversity there could be in a mall, so she , a compulsive woman bought from turkish delights to vanilla ice cream, of course Zick had to carry it all , but at least he got a few tastes of some chips.

"lets go to the Chocolate Crop of Christmas, I know your uncle Raymond loves chocolate corn"Eleanor suggested and Zick couldn't help but nod, he liked chocolate anyway

They entered the store and saw that chocolate wasn't just white or brown, there was also Phantom Chocolate, Faunchocolatitious, Neverland ChocolateMarziPan and some Hellicious candybars, brought directly from hell and Zick's favorites, even with the fire coming out of his mouth whenever he had one.

"mom! mom! mom!"Zick started to ramble about the Hellicious and pulled of his mother's dress

"what is it kid? what is it?!"the woman asked and Zick pointed to the Hellicious candybars stand

"I want one! I want one please mom please, I promise you I'll do all my chores and I'll clean your boots and I'll-!"Zick begged

"Zick, Zick, you don't do chores anymore, you go to Hogwarts, plus, you never did any chores anyway, one of the twenty maids took care of all your stuff"she said nonachalantly, oh and did I forget to tell, the Zacharys are loaded.

"mom please, please, pretty please?"he begged and pouted

"alright!alright"Eleanor agreed and gave him the money "but if you end with Marcus Flint's teeth by the end of this year after eating all that candy, don't blame me!"

Zick stopped and faced her "oh no, Fang's teeth were really something"he clarified

Eleanor grinned and saw her boy buy a candybar excitedly, now lets hope he doesn't get all hyper, she thought.

00000000

Two and a half hours, fifteen new Christmas presents and ten Hellicious candybars later...

"mom! mom! I want that one too!"Zick yelled waving his arms and jumping

"what? what son? that? buy you already have one"the tired woman said

"nah, the one I have is blue, and I want the purple one, purple, purple, purple!"

"Zick, you'll burn those balls as soon as you get to Hogwarts and see that you're the only seventh year carrying two bags full with multicolor balls!"she exclaimed

"but I want it, I want it, mom, if you don't get it for me I'm gonna cry!"he cried and made little sobs

Eleanor sighed and handed him the money "here you go!"she said and went to sit at a bench near there.

"yay!"Zick yelled and bought another ball, a purple one.

He started running around chasing all the balls after dropping them "accidentally" over the floor, he was apparently trying this weird soccer game muggled played, that if you ask me or Eleanor Zachary is incredibly dangerous and part of a diabolic plan to take over the world by men in tight shorts chasing a ball.

"yes, and scooooooooore!"Zick yelled when seeing the ball he hit was now under a table inside a petshop, after passing through the enomous window that covered the unicorns and little fauns

"Zick!"Eleanor yelled after she saw the broken glass "oh Merlin!"she ran to pick up her son "lets go Zick!" she exclaimed when she heard the sirens of the Magic Police, two wizards were coming one in a flying horse and the other one in a flying motorcycle.

"but...but the purple ball!"he cried

"run!"Eleanore shouted her son, and they clasped hands and ran for their lifes, or at least their liberty

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver was having some free time after having class with the Slytherins, those little serpients think they own the world, that's why he always liked Gryffindor better, Gryffindor was the house of the brave, he liked to consider himself brave, even if he wasn't showing it right now, he didn't see her, he didn't talk to her, he didn't try to find the positive side of all this, he was a coward, he was avoiding her, not talking whenever she was around and the only thing he could see over all this was a black cloud hanging over him, specially after he found out the Puddlemere United lost against the Cockrook Team.

He also liked Ravenclaw, specially because she was there, Anna Sniffer,the prefect, not Luna Lovegood, and whoever dared to say Luna Lovegood would meet his fist, he didn't like Luna Lovegood, he wasn't in love with Luna Lovegood, he didn't even know who Luna Lovegood was, he knew Lena Lamebad, and she was boring and lame as her lastname, he didn't stare at a seventh year wearing a cork necklace or with a wand tucked on her ear, mainly because there was no seventh year wearing a cork necklace and with a wand tucked on her ear anymore ; Luna had changed and he felt guilty about it, he was a jerk and she had changed over that, he was sure, but he still couldn't get over the image of her lips on top of Zick's, it was bloody disgusting for Merlin's sake!

But he still felt pain for it, he knew he was in love, when they first kissed he felt happier that the first time he stopped a quaffle, he knew he would stay in quidditch since then, and he thought he knew he was gonna be with Luna for a long time, but now he wasn't sure anymore.

And oh no! there he was again thinking about Luna.

Oliver saw his door opening, he didn't want anyone to enter and was about to shout the brains out of the person who dared to invade his privacy...until he saw it was Luna.

He gulped and she spoke : "hello Oliver"

He blinked and gulped again "hi"he barely uttered

"we need to talk"she said as careful as she could

"about what?"

"about what happened"

"oh" he said "what is it that you have to say? I mean are you and Zick finally together now? you know you can kiss in public now, not like you didn't before"he said sarcastically and fiercely

"Oliver, what you saw, it wasn't what you thought it was"she tried to explain

"oh great, so now I'm blind!"

"no, you're not!"Luna exclaimed pacing

"then?"Oliver asked bitterly and paced himself

"you, you thought we were kissing, but I was actually draining venom, a spider bit him" she explained

"what?!"Oliver asked, now he was confused

"look, a spider bit him, so I drained the venom, it bit his lip"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but shut it founding himself unables to utter a sound

"and I know you're still wondering why I missed our appointment"she said and he nodded

"well, you see, you dropped me a note, but I missed it and it left with all the trash, I dodn't know anything. Here I have it"Luna said handing him the note

He read it and then looked at Luna "so you didn't?"he started

"no, I would never"Luna said

All this sounded so weird and strange to be truth, Oliver looked for any loose ends "Zick's lip!"he exclaimed

"what is it?"Luna asked

"it doesn't even have a scratch or a swelling"

"Maddam Pomfrey fixed it, you may ask her if you want"

"oh"he uttered. Now there were no loose ends, he had waited for an explanation for this, as crazy as it would be and now he had it.

"I love you Oliver"Luna said and walked next to him, she did the unthinkable and caressed his cheek, and Oliver did the unthinkable too and pressed his lips against hers

"I love you too Luna" he said breaking the soft kiss.

00000000000000000000000

AN: yay!


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my new characters, the play performed is "Christmas Around The World" size=1 width=100% noshade>

"so we're back to Wonderland then"Lloyd said as he sat on a chair near the big round table inside the basement the teammates used as a common area

"yes!"Dylan cried in joy "oh did you see Luna this morning? she was glowing!"

"and Oliver is certainly happier, I saw him at the teacher's launch and he just couldn't stop babbling about quidditch and the golden snitch and all those stuff he stopped talking about" Neville said

"I just hope Zick is okay"Reva said with a tad of sadness

"and why are you so-"Dylan started but Ronnie cut her off

"so anyway talking about Zick, any idea of where he is?"

"I know that just yesterday he went christmas shopping with his mom, haven't seen him ever since"Lloyd stated

"he told you that?"Karin asked stranged

"hell no! I haven't talked to him ever since...October"Lloyd said "hey Neville, have you talked to him?"

"um...like three times in my life"Neville said

"neither have I, he's a bit...complicated"Ronnie said

"he' not, he's...nice"Reva said trying to make it sound real

"oh yeah, he's a sweetheart"Dylan said sarcastically

"well, I know there has to be something nice in him"Lloyd said

"he once helped me out with my potion"Ronnie said

"and he's a great keeper"Karin added

"and he knows a lot about plants"Neville said

"he's a good pal"Lloyd said

"he's smart"Reva said

A long silence followed and sudenly everyone had their eyes on Dylan, she sighed when she noticed

"his hair is soft , I'll give you that"

"yeah! that''s my girl!"Lloyd exclaimed and kissed the top of her head

"anyway, who is staying here for Christmas?"Ronnie asked

"I'm out of here"Lloyd said "going home man"he said grinning

"I'm going to my grandmas"Neville said "I just hope it isn't like last year, I'm so sick of turkey"

"my mom makes sweet turkey, it's delicious"Dylan said "it would be even better if someone would come"she muttered looking at Lloyd

"I'm sorry, my parents really want me there, plus, my sister is coming"Lloyd excused himself and kissed Dylan's head

"fine"Dylan agreed "at least Reva is coming with me"she said smiling and Reva quickly jumped of her chair

"and she can't wait, specially since you told me about your cousins"she said grinning

"hahahaha I hope you were just talking about your cousins"Lloyd said lifting his eyebrow

"Anyways, oh have you tried chilli turkey? it's awesome my dad makes it and I always drink like three litters of water but it's fantastic"Ronnie said "too bad I have to stay, my parent thought that I should spend Christmas here!"he said sadly

"well, Oliver is staying too"Reva said

"and so is Olivia!"Lloyd exclaimed and hit Ronnie's ribs

Ronnie groaned

Lloyd sighed "I love Chritsmas"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

CHRISTMAS AT THE AVERAGE'S

"Magic Bells, Magic Bells, Magic Bells all the waaaaay. Oh! what fun it is to ride on a one unicorn sleigh!" the Average's sang and clapped , Lloyd found himself in the middle of his grandma Lila and his uncle Jacques, grandma Lila was a short chubby old lady in about her 70's, she had short grey hair and big cheekbones, her skin was as expected all wrinkly but she was the sweetest and most energic woman in her 70's you could find.

The woman jogged everyday and she did horseback riding, she was in awesome shape and could lift Lloyd with one arm, right now she was making her own choreography for the next Christmas carol : Rodulph, the Red-Nosed-Visible-for-Everyone Thestral. With some breakdance and spins she was trying to explain it to Lloyd. Uncle Jacques refused to be part of it because he thought it would be dangerous for a man of his age to try to do that, being a very skinny 46 year old man and not doing anything else but sit and watch that "TV" thing muggles use really left him behind, and the fact that he was hypochondriac really didn't help.

"and then you go like this, and you twist your arm..."she explained and Lloyd payed close atenttion, he was really trying to improve his dance movements.

"he'll break his back, just like I did when you forced me to do that soccer thing in my second year at Hogwarts" Uncle Jacques said hitting Lloyd's back with his useless cane.

"ouch!"Lloyd exclaimed "that thing IS useless but it does hurt"he said rubbing his arm

"oh nothing is gonna happen Jaques! Lloyd plays quidditch and is in great shape" Grandma Lila said smiling "plus, he's inherited from me the natural talent of dancing, I know that even though he doesn't show it he has potential"

Lloyd blushed "actually I stink"

"heck he does!"a female voice exclaimed, the group turned around to see May Average, Lloyd's beautiful older sister. May was 24 years old and she was tall and slim, her blue eyes were glowing in excitement when she finally got to see her little brother Lloyd after months of only seeing baby fauns and toads, not to mention the giant owls and the pigs; sometimes she'd miss her family after looking at the animal's excrement, working in a farm wasn't always pretty.

Lloyd jumped off his seat and hugged his sister tight "May!" it's so good to have you back!"

"hey same here Llolly!"May said and touched her brother's arms "you're the tough guy now huh!"

"seems like it"Lloyd said smirking

"oh lets see if you can beat me!"May yelled "lets wrestle, now!"she said and got in position

"umm... May, maybe some other time"Lloyd said "it's Christmas Eve and I'm sure we still have many more carols to sing tonight"Lloyd said smiling and gave his sister his previous seat , he sat on the floor and listened to his father's speech

"...so tonight I'm very happy to see my two children sitting right there" Alan Average pointed to where May and Lloyd were "they're here, with us, sharing this very important night, that isn't important just because of the presents, it's all about the union, the companionship that takes place tonight, and then I look at my gorgeous wife Violet and I just feel so great to be here, right now, there's no place in the world I'd rather be...except maybe the Quidditch Christmas Tournament but I just love the punch aunt Joe makes"he finished and the family laughed

Alan walked to May and hugged her "oh daughter of mine!"he joked

"man, you're my dad? but you're so handsome, my dad is an old-wrinkly-cranky-"she joked back

"ok, stop it, it's your father!"he said and grinned "I swear you get prettier every day"

"and you get even more handsome"May said "where's mom?"she asked

"oh your mother, as soon as I finished my speech she went back to the kitchen , she has to check on dinner every 5 minutes!"Alan complained

And just like he said Violet Average was now at the kitchen checking on her turkey, when she finally looked up she saw her younger son eating the marshmallow-fruit salad , her jaw dropped and she glared, something she never did

"Lloyd!"she yelled and the teenager jumped "stop eating that!"she yelled again and took the bowl out of her son's reach

"but mom!"Lloyd whined "I'm hungry!"he said and took out his letal weapon out: the puppy eyes.

Violet looked at him and fell apart inmedietely "ok fine take this twinky!"she said handing Lloyd a twinky "but please stop eating the Christmas dinner!"she said

Lloyd ate the twinky and walked to his hurried mom "mom, mom"he said trying to stop her incesant running "mom, everything will be fine, it always is"he said "just relax, you make the greatest turkey ever, now lets go and sing those carols, grandma Lila had a great choreography for Rodulph, the Red-Nosed-Visible-for-Everyone Thestral. Just remmeber it's your favorite carol of all time"

Violet stopped and sighed "well, if it is Rodulph, the Red-Nosed-Visible-for-Everyone Thestral, I guess the turkey will be fine"

The pair went back to the living room where grandma Lila was already starting her choreography

"whoa! whoa! all of the other thestrals used to laugh and call him names! and poor Rodulph always lost in all the hide and seek thestrals games! "she exclaimed and sang while moving her hips

"mother!"Violet said

"grandma"Lloyd said

"oh sorry!" grandma Lila quickly apologized and went back to her seat, she cleared her throat trying to make the dumbfounded ones snap "lets do the next one"

She sat and sang again "Loooouuud night, wicked niight, all is nice, all is bright"

A nice chorus could be heard from outside the Average's house, and sometimes an old woman would scream whoa! or yeah!, but it was still nice. After a few more hours of singing the family members went to the dining room and shared a toast, the banquet came a bit later, and boy if it was a banquet!

"hey May could you pass me the marshmallow fruit salad please?" a small man wearing a tuxedo and who responded to the name of Francis asked May.

"sure uncle Francis"she responded and passed him the bowl of salad being extremely careful and trying not to knock down the plate of sweet fries and the casserole of chocolate rice.

"there you go, thanks darling" uncle Francis replied and pleased himself with the salad

Lots of people were laughing and enjoying their magnificent dinner, but lets check out Lloyd's side of the table, sitting between aunt Rosie and uncle Ross he was being interrogated about his current girlfriend: sweet and well mannered Dylan Taylor.

"so what does she do in her free time?" aunt Rosie asked interested and leaning closer to Lloyd with every word

"um...uh...I think that she err" Lloyd looked to his sides nervously, he knew perfectly well what Dylan did on her free time, he was part of it, but didn't think it would be too appropiate to say it all on the table , so he naturally lied "maybe...she I think, she does kinda...paint"

Aunt Rosie and Uncle Ross opened their mouths surprised, they didn't know Lloyd's new love was a painter, and this didn't answer all of their questions, just left them with a bunch more.

"so what does she paint?" uncle Ross asked waiting to learn more

Lloyd shifted "just stuff"he replied not quite sure

"but what special materials does she use?"aunt Rosie asked excited, her small green eyes glowing

"umm...well...paint of course and brushes and..."Lloyd didn't know what else to say, he didn't know a thing about painting, and he was sure Dylan didn't either.

"well, I'm proud, you got yourself an artist!"uncle Ross exclaimed patting Lloyd's back

Lloyd merely nodded "sure" he replied and shoved a piece of turkey into his mouth uncomfortably; before he had to keep explaining Dylan's new nonexistant ability May came to the rescue, making her way between Lloyd and uncle Ross.

"so, enjoying dinner?"she asked grabbing a marshmallow from Lloyd's salad

"yes, this is delicious"aunt Rossie said showing a sweet chip

"oh yeah I know, mom loves to make those; so what were you guys talking about?"

"oh Lloyd was telling us about his girlfriend, the painter" uncle Ross said with a hint of proud

May smirked "oh"she said getting the lie "yeah, Dylan, she's an amazing...painter"

Lloyd looked at her and back at his turkey "she certainly is"he said "oh look! it's already 11:59!"he exclaimed excited

"almost Christmas"May giggled

"lets go"aunt Rossie said and the four joined the family around the Christmas Tree

"3...2...1!" the family members yelled "Merry Christmas!" an echoe surrounded the house and everyone hugged eachother

"ok, ok!"Violet Average said through the crowd "hey look it's Santa Claus!"she pointing to the door, but nothing happened, "it's Santa Claus!"she yelled again , and again nothing happened "he's right there!"she yelled and all of sudden Alan Average walked in wearing a big ridiculous but cute Santa Claus costume; you see every year Mr Average tried to pull a trick about this muggle myth guy called Santa Claus, the guy was chubby and sweet and every year he "came" to town, and every year Mr Average was more determined to really make him come to town, it never really worked for the older ones, but the kids were always fascinated.

"ho ho ho!"he pretended to laugh, the little ones went to him in a rush, big grins and smiles on.

"see, I told you he was real" a small blond kid told another small and blond kid, presumably his brother

"of course I am!"the fake Santa, because I know there's a real one said

The children giggled and jumped around him, gift coverings went flying that night and many more laughs and grins were heard.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

CHRISTMAS AT THE ZACHARY'S

"Zickeeey! Get back in hereeeeeeeee!"a small voice whined, the small voice suddenly became a small body with a small mouth; Zick's beloved cousin Sasha was chasing our best keeper.

"get away from me!"Zick exclaimed desperately and tried to shove her away, but her small persistent hands wouldn't let go of his legs, the only part of his body she could reach without stretching herself.

"noooooooooooooo! you have to come and check out our version of "Christmas Around The World"!" the young girl smiled widely when she pronounced the title of their play.

Zick looked at her and blinked "I-do-not-want-to-see-your-play-or-any-of-you-for-that-matter!"he said slowly,but menacingly

Sasha looked at him and blinked "of course you do! you just hide it sooooo well!"she yelled hitting his knee and grinning madly.

Zick groaned and glared at her "no I do not!"

"yes you do! now come on lets go, it's getting late and I have to try on my Hawaiian outfit" Sasha pulled Zick with her

"I hope you freeze in your Hawaiian outfit"Zick mumbled while she dragged him from all around the house to the stage

"sorry, couldn't hear that"Sasha said and finally stopped in front of a huge platform with chairs surrounding it

"this is gonna be so cool, and the best part is...that I'll share it with my favorite cousin!"

"awesome!"Zick exclaimed mimicking the young girl

"hey you're here I finally find you"a tall woman in about her thrirties walked towards them "your cousin Andy is here and he's asking for you Zick" aunt Bo, the tall woman in her thrities whose Zick probably got his height from we were talking about before, said

"Andy is here?"Zick asked incredously and smirked "of course he is" he said nodding and perhaps remembering a letter he received a few days back

"urghh! I can't stand Andy, he's such a meanie!"Sasha said angrily and hitting the floor with her shoe

Meanwhile Zick's eyes appeared to be wider and his smile was undeniable, he was remembering another letter he received a few days back...

Aunt Bo smiled at Sasha "he'll probably just be around for a couple of hours"she assured her "he has to go with his 'friends', you know..."Bo made the sign of smoking

Sasha's eyes widened in shock "the ones you mean, the ones that..."she looked around not wanting to be heard, lenaed closer to her aunt and whispered "drink and smoke?"

Aunt Bo nodded in shame "yes,now lets go honey, I have your white outfit ready" she took Sasha's hand and the pair left, Zick was still there but soon snapped and walked to the living room, cousin Andy was in the house!

Andy, another tall boy whose Zick probably got his height from, was standing near the punch table and looked defiant to his relatives, with a box of cigarettes inside his left pocket and hiding a can of "beer"

Zick approached him "didn't think you'd come"

"didn't read my letters Zickey?"Andy teased

"only the decent ones I dared to read"

"oh yeah you're a good boy now, you're on the quidditch team"Andy mocked him, Zick glared at him "anyway, I say we give this punch a bit of...taste" Andy smirked and so did Zick

"just for us, the young ones won't bear it"Andy explained, and he didn't need to explain much

Zick merely nodded and Andy took the can of beer from his jacket, he placed it next to the punch and smiled, in a second Zick pretended to trip and poured the beer inside two cups of punch.

"sorry"he said not hididng his smile, he took one cup and gave Andy the other one

"thanks"

Zick took a sip and spoke "you know? with this I may be able to stand "Christmas Around The World" with out dear cousins"

"there's a play huh?"

"yeap"

Andy drank another sip "well it can't hurt...much"

"lets go"Zick said and the two left.

00000

"Um, why wouldn't people in Hawaii get to have Christmas?" Eleanor said, she was playing the mom.

"Because they don't have any snow!"both Sasha and cousin Ryam whined, they were playing the two children.

Silence

"...snow!"Sasha yelled and Eleanor finally snapped of her dream, that probably involved being in Hawaii

"right...umm..."Eleanor looked inside her hand and took a small piece of paper, she read: "You don't need snow to have Christmas!" and quickly threw the piece of paper, she had tons inside her clothes anyway.

All of sudden a big group of children came out wearing Hawaiian outfits and started an hula dance, the audience clapped and Zick thanked Merlin for his first real laugh in the day.

"this doesn't suck so much"Andy said

Zick nodded "hey where are out cups?"he asked

"I thought you had them"Andy said

"well I don't"Zick stated

"crap"Andy mumbled and looked around for their cups "they're nowhere to be seen"

"hey, now that I think this properly, Ryam does look very happy"Zick noticed

Andy looked closer to the stage "and his dance moves are so...unique" Zick looked at Andy in fear, Andy looked at Zick in fear..

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" they panicked, "relax, relax as soon as it's over-"Zick began but Andy interrupted him "they're singing "Silent Night in German now, there's still the Hawaiian version, the Slovak version and the Spanish version!"

"ok,ok!"Zick tried to calm down " well, do you think he's THAT happy?"he asked knowing already the terrible answer

Andy nodded "we have to get Ryam out of there!"

"yeah yeah...oh wait hey! my mom is there! she'll help us!"Zick exclaimed and ran closer to the stage

"mom!, mom!"he whispered and Eleanor snapped again, she just couldn't get Hawaii out of her mind.

"Zick! we're in the middle of the play!" she said

"I know but mom, there's a bit of a situation here, you see, Ryam is kinda...how should I put it nicely...he is...TOO HAPPY if you know what I mean" Zick explained

Eleanor opened her mouth to reply but looked back at Ryam, the six year old was jumping around the stage and singing Silent Night in Slovak again and again, "I'm so gonna punish you for this Neill Zachary III!"she whispered obviously altered

"I know but could you please get Ryam down here, Andy knows how to help him"

"Andy?! you are hanging around him again?"by now Eleanor was a human panther, if that made any sense, but she still cared for her son

"fine, a mother has to do what a mother had to do!"she said and walked to the center of the stage and made her way through the singing children:

"Dan mengucap syukur, dan mengucap syukur"Elanor began to sing and shook her arms "well isn't this a magical play?"she yelled and the children stopped singing, except for some blond haired six yeard old that continued jumping and singing

"and isn't Christmas just the best Holiday?" she said with a fake smile "and...and Christmas is a Holiday to share, yeah, yeah to share with your family"Eleanor wasn't good at hiding her nervousism "and you don't know how I wish to be down there sharing with all of you, but you know what, I, I..."she looked at Zick speechless, Zick suddenly jumped to the stage with Andy by his side

"and we would all love to share with you, and share this great dinner"Zick announced

"yeah, and lets just forget about this multicultural play and lets go down there and eat the..."Andy said trying his bets to sound and look sincere

"cookies"Zick continued for him

"that uncle Fernald made!"Eleanor finished for both of them

"yeah yeah cookies!" Zick and Andy exclaimed

"yeah yeah cookies cookies!"the children quickly ran to the table where uncle Fernald was with his cookies, all except the blond haired six year old singing "We wish you a Merry Christmas".

Eleanor ran to Ryam and lift him up, she took him with her and Zick followed along with Andy.

"no,no! the play!"Ryam yelled but Eleanor took him anyway, she didn't see Sasha running to them

"Zick!Zick! what did you think of the play?!"she asked excited and climbed on Zick's shoulders

"oww!"Zick yelled "kid you gotta stop eating so much candy!"

"shut up! where is aunt Eleanor taking Ryam?"she asked as bright as always

"um... Ryam had a stomachache"Zick said trying to catch a breath and put Sasha down

"why?"

"well, he musy have eaten a lot before"

"but he looked fine, why would he eat so much?"Sasha innocently asked

"I don't know, I guess he was hungry"Zick lied

"but why was he so hungry if he just ate during the rehearsal?"

"I don't know" Zick responded annoyed with all her questions

"why don't you know?"

Zick sighed and Andy grinned "if I take you on my shoulders will you stop?" Zick asked

Sasha nodded hopefully and Zick let her climb again

"lets go see Ryam, maybe he'll feel better"Sasha said and they went to Eleanor's room , where Ryam was on fire.

"duadduduasaduuudadadudududud!"Ryam was yelling when Eleanor pointed her wand to him

"hauhyuyaauhtaggakjf!"he didn't stop and moved, which made Eleanor miss her first shot

"don't move!"Eleanor said desperate and tried to stop his babbling

"kfjioheuhisdjflksjf!"

Zick, Andy and Sasha, still on Zick's shoulders walked inside the room

"whiwfhlsakjflkjdfakl!"

"oh Zick help me! Ryam keeps moving!"Eleanor exclaimed, Zick quickly dropped Sasha and put his arms around Ryam so his mom wouldn't miss

"undlunnk thevelio!"Eleanor exclaimed and in less than five seconds Ryam was back to normal and didn't babble anymore

Andy, Zick, Eleanor and Sasha sighed, Sasha didn't know why but still did it.

"ok, Ryam, Sasha go back to the living room, it's almost time for Santa Claus to come"Eleanor instructed them and the two kids walked out, but before she left ,Sasha spoke to Zick

"hey Zick wanna hear a secret?"she asked, Zick leaned closer to hear and Sasha kissed his cheek sweetly

Zick reincorporated startled and touched his cheek, he was utterly shocked after such a nice gesture and chose not to reply anything else

"bye!" Sasha and Ryam exclaimed and wihtout any further explanation left the room.

Andy grinned

"shut up"Zick said and tried to act tough, but he certainly wouldn't forget that warm feeling since that night he touched his cheek a few more times.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I hope that wasn't so lame or corny, but it was sweet :) And I know it's a bit late but Next is Christmas at Hogwarts and at the Taylor's

I also hope you had a wonderful Christmas!


	35. Chapter 35

AN: well, sorry for the long wait, I know it's already March and this is Christmas but I just didn't have enought time, sorry, but I'm back :)

000000000000000000

"but... but dad!"Luna begged through the phone, apparently, her amazing Christmas plan had just been ruined, her father had a meeting on Christmas Eve and was going to travel very far away

"and what about our trip?"Luna whined, she wasn't much of a whiner but man she really wanted that trip.

"fine"she said and hang up

What a disappointment, she had expected this since February her father told her about it, it was already 24th and she had some gifts to wrap, especially one he was going to love , or so she thought, she believed, she hoped...

There was a knock on the door, she opened it to reveal Oliver.

"hey Luna"he said and kissed her softly, a nice way to start a day she thought "you're leaving today aren't you?"he asked sadly, suddenly all the joy disappeared

"um... actually no"Luna answered and Oliver looked at her perplexed "my father has a meeting and must travel...far, so I guess I'm staying here"

Oliver couldn't hide his sudden happyness, since a small smile light his handsome face "well, I'm sorry"he lied "I know you wanted that trip more than anything"he tried to be sympathetic

Luna glared at him playfully and hit his arm "you do not!"

"of course I do"Oliver defended himself, those months of playing quidditch gave a her a strong arm and he rubbed his

"no you don't you tried to talk me out of this, confess!"she threated him with her wand and smirked

"fine, I might be a little happy that you're staying with me"Oliver mumbled and kissed her cheek

"well, I did expect that trip a lot but Christmas here could be pretty interesting with you and Olivia and Ronnie...oh and I heard that on Christmas it is easier to find mythical creatures hiding inside student's closets!"she exclaimed the last part totally excited and Oliver smiled at her innocence, he already knew it wasn't true, since he had teared down his closet for that a few years back, but she didn't need to know

"lets go, it's a great day for quidditch today!"Oliver exclaimed excitedly and Luna merely nodded, he was really a quidditch-holic

0000000000000000000

"Come on Luna!"Oliver encouraged her from the other side of the pitch, flying in circles on his broom

"coming, it's not my fault that someone can't sleep without his pair of bludgers!"Luna exclaimed and Oliver blushed

"I don't sleep with them...anymore"he mumbled the last word so Luna wouldn't hear

"you don't?"Luna asked confusedly "because back when I was in second year a group of girl actually said that"

Oliver laughed "well, you can't sleep without your necklace and your wand tucked on your ear"he teased her

"of course I can!"Luna replied and flew next to him

"right"Oliver said smirking and lift his eyebrow

"of course not!"Luna yelled and hit his arm...yes, again.

"ow! you have one big arm, big big big arm"he said and grabbed her arm "I'll twist it!"

"no!"Luna yelled grinning

"oh yes" and so Oliver pretended to twist her arm, but he actually placed something inside her hand, he let go smiling and Luna saw that it was a medallion, a rather beautiful one

Luna leaned closer and saw something was written on it, she read it:"Amor est vitae essentia", I don't have to mention she was wide eyed and mouth opened

"Love is the essence of life"Oliver whispered on her ear and Luna grinned "Merry Christmas Luna" and so he kissed her

Luna hugged him and he squeezed her "I love you" she muttered

"I know"Oliver replied

And they just stayed there, hugging in the air...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"so, you just come here every year?"Taylor asked a random brown haired boy in a flirting manner

Suddenly Reva walked next to her "yes he does...with his wife Lola"she said smirking and Dylan opened her eyes increduosly

"you're married?"she asked

"well, yes"the random brown haired boy replied and smiled to a slender figure of a woman walking towards him, along with two small shadows "and these are my children Patrick and Brenda"

Again Dylan opened her eyes increduosly and merely waved her hand "hi..."

"oh hey Lola!"Reva exclaimed greeting the beautiful girl "you look great, and you have a great name too, Lola..."she whispered "it kind of reminds me of a very dear friend of mine, his name is LLOYD" Reva grinned "Lola and Lloyd, both great names, almost share the first syllable, Lo and Llo"Reva laughed and Dylan just rolled her eyes "don't you just love the name Lloyd , Dylan?"

"yeah, I get it"she muttered and grabbed Reva's arm leading her to another room "and I don't love just the name Lloyd, I also love the individual, I was just having some fun"she complained and Reva nodded "sure you were, I wasn't gonna let you have anything else, I like Lola and Lloyd"

"she's too skinny!"Dylan said

"hmmm and you could be too if you just stopped eating those Christmas cookies!"Reva answered jokingly and Dylan dropped the cookie she had been holding

"fine" Dylan smiled " but I don't expect you to be that skinny..."she touched Reva's belly "so tell me when are you and Zick due?"

Reva opened her mouth in horror and embarrasment "shut up, I haven't talked to Zick in weeks"

"you sure want to"Dylan said and lift her eyebrow "don't think I haven't seen how you look at him"

"shut up, that's not true..."Reva said without looking up insecurely " lets go, uncle Sam is starting the banana eating contest, I rock at that one!" she exclaimed and led Dylan to the room where uncle Sam was with a big bowl of chocolate covered bananas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Olivia!"Oliver called his little sister from the outside of the girl's dormitory "Merlin! what are you doing in there?! it's not the Quidditch World Cup you know? just Christmas!"

The door opened furiously to see a very elegant Olivia Wood in a small blue dress and a tiara above her head "just Christmas?!"she exclaimed almost stranged at Oliver's bossy freaky tone "just the greatest Christmas, a Christmas I shall share with ..." Olivia beamed and whispered "Ronnie"

Oliver laughed of her dramatic act and grabbed her hand "sure, it's also a Christmas that Ï shall share with Luna"

"see?"Olivia said and the pair walked to Luna's room

Oliver knocked excitedly

"I'm coming"Luna said and opened the door...

...Oliver blinked and blinked again, and a bit more again, saying he ever seen a more beautiful girl than the one standing before him would be a blasfemy, Luna was wearing a purple robe and her usual butterbeer cork necklace, although it wasn't alone hanging of her neck there was also a medallion, the one Oliver gave her and she looked gorgeous.

"Lu-Lu Luna"Oliver stuttered

"oh hey Oliver and Olivia, you look elegant" she said talking fast

"lets go"Olivia said and took both Oliver and Luna's hands and they left.

Sitting on a chair, waiting, Ronnie counted the seconds for Oliver, Luna and Olivia to appear, he was bored of waiting next to quiet Hogwarts concierge Tammy Thompson and grumpy Fiennes; it wasn't like he couldn't taqlk but he was pretty skittish to do anything in front of Fiennes, that boy really scared the sh!t out of him.  
Finally Ronnie saw familiar and kind faces, he noticed how dressed uo Olivia was, and he thought she looked quite nice.

"hello Ronnie"Luna said as Oliver helped her sit on a chair right next to Ronnie.

"hi Luna"Ronnie said and noticed Olivia didn't take a seat "Olivia are you ok?"he asked and got no answer, he just saw her frown.

Luna cleared her throat "hmm Ronnie , I think she wants you to..." Ronnie quickly got the sign and with clumsy moves offered Olivia the other seat next to his.

"thank you"Olivia said lovingly not taking her eyes off Ronnie.

Oliver had already sat next to Luna , and so the six people left at Hogwarts looked at eachother. Had they ever imagined this?Sharing a Christmas with their current quidditch teacher and the quiet looking Hogwarts concierge- and I mean just quiet looking because as soon as her shift was over Tammy Thompson would visit foreign nightclubs and would in there show her various dancing skills...but they didn't need to know that.

This last year at Hogwarts would definetely be the most venturous one for the soon to be graduates.

000000

Dinner was exquisite and now Oliver and Luna were just looking at eachother because just looking at eachother and knowing what the other was for them was enought for them.But magic can't last forever since Oliver broke it and spoke, but he would only speak to reveal a truth very few people realized but wouldn't talk about.

"Luna"he called her and she woke up of her daydreaming

"yes?" she asked totally unaware of what he was going to say

"you're beautiful"Oliver pronounced sincerely and looked deeply into her eyes, he could see something glowing in there and a tear rolled down her cheek , he whipped it and kissed her

"you must have some odd tastes then"Luna grinned

"wanna dance?"he asked and she nodded excitedly, Oliver led her outside where the bright moon was waiting for them and they danced close to the beat of their hearts...

This time Luna broke the magic:

"Oliver I got you something too"she said and pulled out a bracelet apparently made of some odd, soft looking material

"it's a bracelet made from Riley Cohen's broom"

Oliver looked at the present shockingly, it was made of his idol's broom, which he must have used at least a hundred times and now he owned part of it, this was just wizard!

"thank you Luna, really, thank you"he quickly put it on and hugged Luna and kissed her cheek, she laughed and kissed his cheek too.

And from the inside, Ronnie and Olivia watched them smiling, Olivia suddenly "tripped" and fell right on Ronnie's arms, he didn't protest and just held her smiling, after all, he already knew almost eight years separated them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"delicious"Reva said while exiting the room where the banana eating contest had place with Dylan, the latter nodded and a big chocolate smile plastered on her face

"bananas are really good"she said and sat next to Reva on a couch, she didn't however notice the looks Reva was sending to a handsome boy she just "saw""", and he was looking at her too, Reva smiled playfully faking shyness and excused herself, Dylan didn't even notice she left since those Christmas cookies were taking all of her attention.

"hey"Reva said to the handsome boy

"hi"he replied and motioned her to sit "what's your name?"

"Reva, and yours?"

"Kyle, you have a beautiful name Reva"he said and smiled sweetly

Reva giggled "you have a beutiful name too, Kyle"

The couple laughed and laughed more, they seemed to have a lot in common, and enjoyed the other's company, Kyle took Reva outside and they laughed even more, not wanting the evening to end and it really seemed like Reva would start a new year with someone new until aunt Ophelia hurried down the stairs when she noticed Reva's apparent intentions, she ran and placed herself next to Reva, whispering three words that would finish any upcoming relationship: "second cousin, dear". Reva quickly left Kyle with shock, sorrow and a bit of embarrasment mixed with a funny feeling, it didn't took her long to find Dylan laughing hardly and gasping for breath, Reva sat with her and glared playfully.

"hey Reva"Dylan said between laughs "we really are screwed aren't we?"

"yes my dear we are!"Reva exclaimed and laughed too


	36. Chapter 36

Zick looked around, and looked again, and again.He then proceeded to leave his hiding place and continue setting up the table, his table, the table he'd share with Luna when he took her to dinner with him. He was going to win Luna with some romance, something he was sure that obnoxious quidditch-obsessed and annoyingly nazi boyfriend of hers never tried. 

It all seemed perfect: dinner, just the two of them, flowers, candels and his special chocolate souffle would make her fall desperately in love with him.

The place would be the room next to the quidditch pitch, he'd ask her to join him while he searches for Professor Snape to present his homework and finally he'd take her to the room where she'd find a lovely surprise. Something "Ollie" never did.

However little Zickey didn't count with the short brunette listening to all his bickering and looking strangely at his dinner table.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zick are you sure Professor Snape's office is this way?"Luna asked naively

"sure"Zick smirked and opened the door

"wow he gave you a key?that's..."but Luna never finished her sentence, because before she could the view stopped her as she looked around surprised.

"surprise"Zick said "you like it?"he asked excitedly , but Luna's open mouth didn't utter a word yet,after a few more seconds she finally spoke:

"Merlin! Zick this is so beautiful, you made this?"she asked amazed and Zick nodded

"wow! she's gonna be so excited, so who's this for?"Luna asked againa nd Zick moved next to her

"well, it's for you"

Luna turned around "for me? really? why?"

"because Luna, I like..."Zick started but the startling sound of the opening door stopped him and both Luna and Zick saw Oliver Wood making his way to them.

"am I interrupting something here?"he asked sarcastically, but calmed, soemthing Oliver had learned through this year, just stay calm

"oh no! not at all, Zick was showing me around, I think he cooked me dinner"Luna whispered, not realizing the real tension running through the room "isn't it great?"

"Luna don't you see? Zick is trying to make you fall for him, he likes you and always has"Oliver exclaiemd and Zick looked away embarrased

"for Merlin's sake whata re you talking about?!"Luna exclaimed desperate for answers

"he's right Luna, I like you, that's what I was going to say...I just don't understand why you want him Luna! he's cranky and obsessive!"Zick yelled

"hey I'm still here!"Oliver said

Luna never thought Zick fekt that way about her, she hesitated and finally answered "Zick, I just do"

Zick took a deep breath defeated and Luna saw he was hurt, she could see it in his eyes, even if he tried to avoid her gaze.

"fine, whatever!"Zick exhaled and stormed out in a flash.

Oliver embraced Luna in a protective hug, she was so confused now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zick walked to his room cursing and scaring anyone who dared to look at him, he sawe McGonnagall approaching him.

"excuse me Mr. Zachary, but I've been looking all over for Mrs. Lovegood, do you know where she is?"she asked with her ususal tone.

"I don't know! maybe she's still at the room next to the pitch, I don't know and I don't care!"Zick answered angrily and didn't think of his words, McGonagall left warning him of a detention for manners and he continued his path still cursing and scaring people until he reached his room, where he finally stopped and thought of his actions, specially what he told McGonnagall, after all he still cared for Luna...

"wait what?!"Zick exclaimed and covered his mouth worried

"what have I done!"


	37. Chapter 37

"Mrs Lovegood?"McGonnagall asked entering the room "are you there? because Mr. Zachary told me you...oh!" 

And had McGonnagall ever expected this? No! Because she never ever in all her years of serving to Hogwarts would have expected to find a teacher and a studenr sharing a kiss. Neither had they expected to be caught.

"what in Merlin's name is going on here?!"she asked furiously "you Oliver? I never thought you would molest students!"

"Professor MCGonnagall you don't understand, it's not like that!"Oliver tried to explain but McGonnagall ignored him and turned to Luna

"and you, Mrs Lovegood! nreakign school rules and do this!"she exclaimed to a distressed Luna

Oliver looked at Luna worriedly and then at McGonnagall's eyes, yet she was more hurt than mad, the Oliver Wood she knew would never disappoint her like this.

"Professor McGonnagall, please don't expell Luna, her year is almost over and..."Oliver sighed "if there's anyone to blame, it's me, it's all my fault, fir me but please don't take it on her" he begged but Luna shook her head

"no! Professor McGonnagall please don't fire Oliver, fail me if you wish, I'll take the grade again!"Luna exclaimed

"stop it! I don't wanna hear you,any fo you!"McGonnagall yelled "severe measures will be taken, but we will not fire or expell any fo you, but you have to call it off, finish this or I'll swear you'll be gone before you can say 'magic'!"McGonnagall sighed thoughtfully "and risking my job, I won't tell Professor Dumbledore but you Mrs Lovegood will be removed from the quidditch team, you were already surpassing the amount of players anyway, and I'm sure Mr. Longbottom will take the place happily. Now Luna, you come with me, and Oliver" she said and turned to him "I don't want any more of this behavior" she warned and took Luna by the arm, but Oliver stopped her

"Professor McGonnagall"he said

"yes?"

"why are you not telling Professor Dumbledore?"he asked stranged

McGonnagall blinked and replied "because Mr. Wood, az bizarre as this may sound, I have faith in you, you're still the best keeper I've ever seen and one of the most valuable students I've ever had" she said and finally led Luna to the exit not before the latter exchanged a sad and preoccupied look with Oliver.

0000000000000000000000000

A couple of months after the incident the lifes of Luna, Oliver and Zick were a mess; first, Luna was left behind in Astronomy, her new course, and her telescope was broken so whenever she had to see Mars all she saw were two irregular lines and a small red dot.

Oliver couldn't handle the team anymore, and I mean any team, not the Gryffindor team, the Slytherin team, the Hufflepuff team and less the Ravenclaw team, and the only person who was able to listen to him was Katie, who would soon leave for a Congress about Quidditch in Taiwan.

And Zick felt like the worst jackass in the whole universe, Luna refused to talk to him after what he did and he couldn't get anyone to believe that he never meant for it to happen! Just Reva seemed a bit compassionate of his situation but the others practically erased him from their lifes, and why the hell did he care!  
He tried to talk to Luna at the library but she built a wall of books between them, he tried to talk to her at the Ravenclaw common room but she just turned her back on him with her chair, he even tried at breakfast but she ate quickly and then excused herself from the table saying she was feeling dizzy, he knew she wasn't feeling dizzy. Zick was going mad, and he knew he ahd to do something or Luna would hate him forever, and he never thought that he'd do what he did. Seeing how miserable Oliver and Luna were and how bossy McGonnagall turned on them, watching them all the time and not allowing any interaction, he set them up, yes in a date, yes, to get back together,and yes, he wasn't particularly enjoying it.

He told Oliver that and important quidditch trainer was coming to Hogwarts and that he had to receive him at the quidditch pitch in 45 minutes, and Reva helped Zick by telling Luna that she saw a faun running on the quidditch pitch the night before, and they were all set.

Oliver and Luna had decided to avoid any contact and ignore their misery, even if sometimes Oliver wandered inside the astronomy tower hoping to see the students taking class and even if Luna glanced at the quidditch pitch once in a while to see if the class was going well.

Inside the quidditch pitch Zick saw Oliver looking for someone ,and then he saw Luna running inside makinge a strange noise.

Oliver saw Luna and Luna saw Oliver and they stopped doing what they were doing because for the first time in a long time they were looking at eachother.

Neither talked...

...or moved.

And Zick appeared between them

"well, come on you forbidden lovers, oliver there's no quidditch trainer and Luna...I still don't believe fauns exist, or at least not here"Zick said "you're obviously miserable and need to talk, so talk" he finished and left wanting to throw up already.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know really, I'm just gonna go"Oliver said but Luna called his name

"Oliver"

Luna thought well of what she was going to say

"I guess I just wanted you to know that despite everything, despite this 73 days, 18 hours, 22 minutes and probably 47 seconds we've been apart, I still love you" she blurted out in that uncomfortable way of saying truths all the time of hers

"Luna, we can't"Oliver said tormented by own words "I just really wish we could but right now we can't, have faith in me, because I'm not known for giving up and I won't give up on you"

Oliver couldn't stay , he kissed Luna's cheek and left the pitch, but he left Luna with a promise, a faint promise, yet that was enough to make her smile again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	38. Chapter 38

"really?"Reva asked and lift ehr left eyebrow 

"yes"Zick responded

"I don't believe you"Reva said playfully

"it's true!"Zick said indignantly

"Zick, I know you didn't fight twenty lions to get here, you were just late!"Reva said chuckling

"of course I did!"Zick exclaimed hiding a smile

"no you didn't"Reva said and kicked him playfully

"yes I did, plus, I'm never late to class"

"uh uh "Reva mumbled

"well at least not to Potions, Snape would probably make some Zick soup if I ever did"

"Merlin, was that just Zick making a joke?!"Reva said surprised "I'm so lucky I got to see this"

Zick glared at her "I did fight twenty lions"he mumbled

"and that's why you don't have a single scratch"Reva said sarcastically and laughed out loud

"ok fine, I didn't fight twenty lions, but you were close to believe me, don't deny it!"Zick said pointing his finger at Reva's head

She laughed louder "no"she said and Zick glared again "now seriously, why were you so late?"she asked

"well, believe it or not, I set Oliver and Luna up, as in a date"

"huh?"Reva barely said "you did that?"

Zick nodded resigned "yeap"

"Zick, you fighting twenty lions was more believable than you helping Oliver and Luna"Reva said

"hey!I didn't enjoy it but I don't want Luna to be mad at me forever"

"but I thought you liked her"Reva said confused

"I did...I do...I don't know"Zick shrugged "I just want what's best for her, and I guess it seemed like the right thing to do"

"oh"Reva beamed "that's so sweet"she said still beaming and put her hand on Zick's shoulder, he looked at her confused and they lived a very uncomfortable moment, Reva blushed and quickly removed her hand

"sorry"she stuttered and looked away

"it's ok"Zick said not really wanting to talk about what just happened "you have a nice hand"he said nervously, now that was interesting, Reva was making him nervous.

"thanks, I gotta go"Reva said equally nervous and ran back to her seat next to Melinda Ryder, Zick rested his head on his hand thinking and then went back to writing his essay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

QUIDDITCH PRACTICE

"but Oliver, I'm dehydrating!"Dylan whined

"you're not stopping until you finish circling the whole pitch!"Oliver exclaimed

"Oliver seriously! I could die here and you wouldn't notice!"Ronnie yelled

"oh come one guys, look at Reva, she's always so eager to start practice!"Oliver said pointing at Reva, who was going fast and furious

"oh well I would be eager too if I stopped every time your turned your back on me!"Dylan yelled

Reva glared at her and Dylan glared back.

"Oliver, I'm the captain, don't I get special treatment for that?"Lloyd asked tired

"oh no, hell no! you're circling the whole pitch honey!"Dylan yelled

"oh people! be like Karin, I haven't heard her complain!"Oliver said

"that's because your lovely Karin landed up on a tree like 25 minutes ago!"Zick clarified, still flying

"I think I'm gonna throw up"Neville said feeling dizzy

"oh no! he's actually gonna do it!"Dylan exclaimed horrified "I don't wanna see this!"

Lloyd quickly flew with her and covered her eyes

"wait! no! Neville hang on!"Oliver yelled while the others kept flying "stop flying everyone and find some shelter!"

"Neville please hang on just a little bit!"Oliver said and quickly grabbed a bucket, he flew as fast he could to reach Neville, who was already a mix of green and yellow

"ok, use this"Oliver handed Neville the bucket and Neville did all he had to do in it

Zick, Reva, Dylan, Lloyd and Oliver sighed relieved "Neville, please go with Madam Pomfrey and tell her to give you some medicine"Oliver instructed

"oh but I can stay, I feel a lot bet-"Neville started but Oliver cut him off

"please go now!"

"ok" Neville said scared and left practice

"all the others...keep flying!"Oliver yelled

"but...but Oliver can't you give us a minute?"Lloyd asked hopefully

"no!"Oliver yelled as bossy as always

"maybe to get over the trauma!"Reva tried

"no! keep flying!"Oliver instructed again and flew back to the ground to continue with his "relaxing" lecture: Quidditch Throughout the Ages

"Oliver, you hurt my feeling with all this yelling you know?"Lloyd said pretending to be hurt "I can be sensitive too!"

"he's right!"Reva said "this could be catalogued as mental abuse you know?"pretending too

"oh no! my traumatic childhood is coming again!"Zick yelled covering his ears and screaming "ahhh!" like a madman

"see? Zick is having a breakdown!"Dylan said with fake concern

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"Zick kept yelling and hid his face, hiding his smirk

"shhh shhh nice and easy Zickey!"Dylan said rubbing his back

"you're not gonna make me stop practice"Oliver mumbled

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

Zick flew closer to Oliver and kept screaming "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

He flew closer enough to Oliver's ear and screamed again "ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"alright! class dismissed! you all have free time!"Oliver announced stunned and giving up "ouch, my ear!"he exclaimed rubbing his head

Zick, Lloyd, Reva and Dylan smiled for their victory

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ASTRONOMY CLASS

"I don't see it"Luna said

"it's right there!"Jamie Hutter said desperate, trying to show Luna where Mars was

"I only see those two lines and that red dot"Luna complained "are you sure Mars exists? because I once read in a magazine that it might actually be the reflection of your eye on the telescope"

"Luna, I know for sure Mars exists"Jamie said "plus, do you have a red eye?"

"well, sometimes..."Luna started

"Merlin!"Jamie exclaimed waving her arms "listen, that red dot...that is Mars"

"really?"Luna asked "I thought that was just..."

"the telescope bleeding maybe?"Jamie said sarcastically

"no! Jamie "Luna said giggling "even I know telescopes don't bleed!"

Jamie rolled her eyes and covered her head "look, lets just write the report and get this over with"

"ok"Luna said and they sat back on their seats, each with a parchment and started their report

_"Our investigation on Mars and it's orbit shows us that..." _Luna wrote "hey Jamie, what did the investigation show us?"

"umm... er...that Mars is red"Jamie said insecure

"ok " Luna said _"that Mars is red and small"_

"red and small?"Jamie asked

"it is small, or at least it seems to be"Luna defended her statement

"write that it's ... I don't know...stubborn?"

"Mars is stubborn?"Luna asked

"yeah, you know, it never goes away"Jamie said not thinking straight

"okidokey"Luna said _"it also seems a bit stubborn"_

"how about I write that Mars is a nice planet?"Luna asked to a very quiet Jamie, a very asleep Jamie

"Jamie? Jamie?" Luna asked "oh no, please don't fall asleep! we have to finish this report, and I don't know a thing about Mars!"

"Jamie? Jamie?!"Luna said for the last time "I guess I'll write that Mars is a nice planet then"

_"Mars is kind and nice, like Ginny, oh and they're redheads too!...not that Mars has a head...oh almost like..."_


	39. Chapter 39

"This decree informs you of the upcoming International Scholastic Quidditch Competition, which shall take place in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA from May 1st to May 21st, the competition will require the presence of important quidditch legends and a student from each of the schools attending this important match.  
The competitors for Hogwarts will be Quidditch Professor Oliver Wood and the current keeper for the Ravenclaw Team Neill Zackary. In exchange for them two foreign students will be send to your school.  
The elected ones must confirm their assistance to this magnificent event. 

Yours sincerely

The IQU (International Quidditch Union)"

The letter Dumbledore was holding on his hands read, he closed it and faced the two men in front of him with a smile

"so, are you going?"he asked politely

Oliver and Zick looked at eachother and then rolled their eyes

"fine"they chorused

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zick and Oliver had their luggage ready and waited for the train to arrive when they saw two girls coming, they were Reva and Luna, of course, who were smiling as they came closer

"hi"Reva said

"hi"Zick and Oliver replied

"hi"Oliver said to Luna

"hi"she replied "oh, hi Zick"

"hi Luna, hi Reva"

"hi Zick, again"Reva said "we heard about your competition"

"congratulations"Luna said suddenly "on being chosen I mean"

"thanks·"Zick responded

"we came here to give you our best wishes, oh and the team's best wished too"Reva announced looking at Zick

"thanks"Oliver said uncomfortably while he stared at Luna, who didn't notice

"well, that was it, we hope you win"Reva said

"we know you'll win"Luna blurted out

"thanks"Zick said watching Reva closely, but she didn't notice

"ok, bye"Luna said looking at Oliver one last time and the girls left as fast as they came

Oliver and Zick were now very confused, and decided to get inside the train where they could sit, and think, think a lot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Hotel

Zick and Oliver sat on a couch, each on a corner and let their imaginations go wild thinking on what two ladies could be doing, they were single after all, and that worried them the most.

Oliver thought of Luna, and all the boys she could meet in Astronomy class, he thought of all the things that could happen as he was there, and could almost see Luna snogging one of those foreign exchange students and leaving Hogwarts and marrying a dumb Neandethal looking quidditch player named Ijukashrot and moving to his hard-spelling hometown to help the ones in need and turning all savage and wild, he could even see their dumb Neanderthal looking children, all living in a community house with one bathroom for 45 people and actually enjoying it!

His visions was so frustrating that he threw a pillow to his face trying to erase it.

However , Zick was in a huge amount of pain too, he thought of Reva, Reva and all the boys after her, Zick knew she'd feel lonely sometime and would probably wander through the halls at night, where she'd find Harvey Judge, Hogwarts Richie Rich, and maybe he'd invite her to his beach house in Hawaii for the weekend, where he'd steal a kiss from her . Zick also thought that Harvey might buy her 10000000 daisies-her favorite flowers- and would appear with ten horses and a carriage to ask her to marry him. The union would take place in a giant church in Italy with 30000 guests and her golden ring would shine all the way to the altar, like Rudolph's nose.

Luckily for these two gentlemen it was all pure fiction.

"what are you thinking about?"Oliver asked Zick

"about someone and what she may be doing right now"Zick replied absent-minded and Oliver snorted

"come on Zick...Reva is never going to do anything, she's liked you since...pretty much forever"

Zick jumped "how do you know it's her?"

"well, it was pretty obvious at the trainstation, anyways, I'm worried about Luna, and those foreign exhcnage students, she'll probably ask them things, and they'll ask her things..."

"geez, relax, Luna...loves you, I still don't know why"Zick said smirking "but she's head over heels for you... well, she's head over heels all the time but...she'll never do anything"

Oliver thought of that for a second "you're right, not Reva or Luna would do that, we have to stop worrying and have fun, we're in America Zick!"he exclaimed overjoyed

"ok, easy there Stuart Little, what do you mean by fun? because I really don't look forward spending my night hitting bludgers and quaffles against a wall with the quidditch pitch colored on it"

Oliver looked offended "don't you ever talk about quidditch , or bludgers or quaffles in such a despective manner! plus we can do that tomorrow"he said smiling hopefully "tonight I'm saying we go to those, what are they called?"

"clubs?"Zick joked

"yes!"

"what? you wanna go to a club? are you even allowed to go in there, aren't you old for that?"Zick said, how he missed torturing Oliver

"hey I'm still your teacher"Oliver said

"my teacher who wants to go to a club"Zick corrected

"are you coming?"Oliver asked standing already at the door.

Zick stood up and followed him smirking "sure"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"are you sure?"Reva asked Luna

"yes, I'm pretty sure Zick won't marry a whoker"Luna replied matter of factly

"ok, but you know how he loves his hair..."

"or pursue a career as a hairstylist"

"and what about?"

"or grow any more inches"

"oh ok, it's not like I don't like him the way he is, I mean, it's not like I like him at all because I don't but what if he..."

"and he won't get a sex change operation"Luna said "and you do like Zick"

"what? no I don't!"Reva said and Luna rolled her eyes

"ok, maybe a little"Reva mumbled "ok, I like him a lot!"

Luna giggled

"what? oh and you haven't had any thought of what Oliver may be doing there, huh"

"actually I did"

"cool tell me!"Reva demanded excitedly

"well, I thought that being there Oliver could develope and interest in football and that he'd marry a cheerleader and they'd have four kids and move next to the Beckhams"

"who are the Beckhams?"Reva asked puzzled

"oh that's the lastname of an english football player and his family"Luna explained

"ok,you really are odd at times"Reva said grinning

"thank you very much"Luna said smiling


	40. Chapter 40

AN: This is The final chapter, thank you so much for reading this...

0000000000000000000000

THREE WEEKS AFTER

Reva and Luna waited impatiently at the trainstation , Reva hit the wall with her foot nervously while Luna looked at all the people around them dreamily, trying to imagine their lifes.

The train stopped and the passengers started to come down one by one , finally Reva spotted Oliver and Zick

"Luna"Reva called and the girls ran to them, Luna unexpectedly jumped on Oliver's arms as Reva and Zick smiled at eachother slightly embarrased and speechless.

"oh Luna! this whole break-up thing"Oliver started hugging her tightly

"totally crazy!"Luna finished and the happy couple kissed

Reva and Zick were still smiling at eachother until she spoke

"hi"Reva said still smiling

"hi"Zick replied still smiling

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"-and I also wish to congratulate Professor Wood and Neill Zachary, for their outstanding role in the International Scholastic Quidditch Competition, giving the first place to Hogwarts"a slightly excited Dumbledore announced and all the living and non-living people in the room clapped

Oliver smiled widely remembering when his team finally won the Quidditch Cup, and Zick just pretended to smile, mumbling "oh I hate you and you too" to some of the students without their knowledge.

"and now I will proceed to the Award Ceremony for the Graduates..."

Finally after many people Luna's name came

"Luna Lovegood"Dumbledore announced as the crowd clapped

"Luna! well done!"Dylan, Zick,, Reva , Lloyd and of course Oliver yelled

"like they say, well done Luna"Dumbledore whispered to her

"thank you, professor"Luna said smiling and walked to her father who was smiling proudly too

00000000

"Neil Zachary"

Zick walked to the podium and got his diploma silently, but not without some embarrasing screams

"go Zickey! go Zickey!"Reva, Dylan, Luna and Eleanor sand excitedly

"looks like you have your own cheerleaders"Dumbledore told Zick jokingly

"who? them? I have no idea of who they are"Zick joked back

00000000

"Reva Raven"

Reva jumped from her seat and to the podium, grabbed her diploma and hugged Dumbledore tight, not letting go

"Reva! Reva!" the group yelled

"thank you so much professor Dumbledore!"Reva exclaimed and ran back to her place

00000000

"Dylan Taylor"

Dylan walked to professor Dumbledor and got her diploma

"congratulations Dylan"Dumbledore said

"thank you so-"

"Dylan I love you!"Lloyd yelled from his seat interrupting her

The girl blushed but before she left she yelled "I love you too!"

0000000

"Lloyd Average"

Most of the girls in the room blushed when they heard the name of the boys in their fantasies and watched him walk closely

"he's so cute"

"just adorable!"

"look at those arms"

"so hot!"

"shut up!"Dylan huffled and glared at almost all the girls in the room

"who's the cutest? Lloyd! " Lloyd's grandma Lila exclaimed from her seat, Lloyd smiled as he saw her and sat next to Dylan

0000000000000

After the ceremony and all the speeches about what a pain in the butt they were but how they loved them still, the students shared their last meal together in the castle.They all had great plans: aurors, quidditch stars, doctors and even teachers.

Zick decided that he would become a doctor, Reva said she'd be an auror, which Luna still didn't approve, Dylan wanted to keep playing quiddtch, Luna thought about being an investigator specialized in mythical creatures and Lloyd would dedicate his life to muggle research.

Luna saw Ginny and Neville approaching them , she quickly stood up and hugged her friends, she received another hug from three more people, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"oh hey!"Luna said excitedly

"hi Luna!"Harry said "congratulations" and he turned to Oliver "Wood"

"my favorite seeker"Oliver said and they shook hands

"Harry! I see you're over Ginny huh!"Luna said glancing at a quiet looking black haired girl who was behind Harry

Harry just smiled uncomfortably at her comment "some things just never change!"he exclaimed "oh and this is Anne"

"hello"Anne said a bit embarrased

"hello"Luna replied "Harry, I'm already liking her"she said and the group laughed

000000

Luna's dad left early for a meeting on the existance of the Crumple-horned Snorkack, but he gave his daughter a kiss and greeted the brown-haired gentleman next to her.

After a couple of hours Oliver led Luna to the exit of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the one he had walked so long ago, and was now as small for Luna as it was for him at the time, it just didn't seem so big and imposing as the day they first walked through it as first years, now they were graduates, and although it felt so good to be done, nostalgy is always attacking and it attacked Luna Lovegood as she looked up to the magestic paintings and artworks surrounding the area.

She didn't however look back, but perhaps if she would have , she'd have seen Zick's fingertips caressing Reva's softly and the goofy grins enlighting both their faces, she could have seen too the cute looks Ronnie and Karin were sending eachother from the otherside of the room, and maybe even the make-out session that was taking place from behind the curtain with both Lloyd and Dylan as main characters; but it's enough to say that she didn't look back, Luna was now facing her present and future, the first was that she was walking along the boy who made her heart jump, the boy who didn't find his world weird or creepy, he was in it, all of it; her future was unknown, but if it was to happen with Oliver, then she was sure it would happen alright. She did see a beautiful woman smiling at her , a woman who strangely looked like her mother...

"Oliver!"she exclaimed looking at him "look"

But when the pair looked back the woman was gone, all that was left was a soft breeze that caressed Luna in the face, and she thought that perhaps that day she looked forward had already arrived.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The End_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
